Off the Radar
by YinYangBangBang
Summary: "And, uh, one more thing. Make sure the vent cover's screwed shut, okay?" Ruby thought Yang was crazy. There was no way someone would climb through the vents to break into her dorm. But why was food continually going missing? And why was there rummaging sounds in the middle of the night? [Student!Ruby, Tribal!Blake. Ladybug with hints of BlackSun and Tauradonna]
1. The Vent

**SEPTEMBER 2ND, 3:45pm**

"Can we please stop now? We've been doing this for hours."

"Nope. We're making this place spick and span for when your new roomie comes. Don't want anyone thinking you live in a pig sty."

"Ugh Yang..."

The two sisters had been preparing a new home for Ruby. The time she had been waiting for since the beginning of Summer, when she recieved her acceptance letter, had finally came. Ruby was a student at Beacon Academy, enrolled in Engineering, Chemistry and Mathematics. The very same academy her sister had been staying at for two years, in different courses respectively. It was hard for the smaller girl to get a grasp of the fact that after years of hearing how fantastic the area and school was, she was finally there. She was finally going to see it all for herself.

Moving another box into the dorm room, Yang had helped her unpack the majority of her things. From the boxes of clothes to her kitchen supplies. But she knew her sister all too well. There was no way she would be cooking most nights, as long as she had cheap packs of noodles. Didn't hurt to make her private kitchen her own at least. Unpacking a final box of pots and pans, she called out to her sister. "So, who is this new roomie of yours? You met her yet?"

"Weiss Schnee, I think!" The girl was already distracted, looking at the few plush toys she had taken with her to college. There was no way she was leaving those home! She had very carefully arranged them either side her precious Corgi pillow. A brief reminder of her dog she had to leave. Even if it was his, she couldn't resist stealing it for herself to have at college.

Weiss Schnee, she had met her before. At freshers week, they didn't get along all too brilliantly. In fact, Ruby had managed to offend her by knocking over some of her drink in the middle of a game of Cards against Remnant. All over her favourite white dress. Despite that, she was supposed to be her room mate.

Only a miracle could get her out of that one.

"I kinda ruined a dress that looked really expensive, though. So I think this will go down like a tonne of bricks."

"Ouch." That was all that could be heard from in the bathroom. Yang had then moved there to sort her sister's shampoos and soaps. And give the room a general clean. All things that Ruby would never think to do in her first few weeks. "Weiss Schnee, huh? Has she got an older sister called Winter? I see her sometimes in martial arts club."

"Yeah! That's the one! Their dad owns Schnee Dust Co' or something? I don't know, but it sounded important."

It was important. The Schnee Dust Company were a world renowned business, famous for their work into military equipment. Yet the work that had recently hit the news was that of their genetics work. Most unusual for a company that was only interested in advances of weapons that took lives to suddenly take a turn to try and save them. Still, they funded both Winter and Weiss's education, and had plenty to spare. It was a big deal.

Rejoining her in the bedroom, the bubbly blonde looked over to her younger sister. In the small moment between their shouting back and forth, her sister had sat on the edge of her bed, staring downward at the ground. "Hey, you okay?"

Ruby sighed. Although she was wide eyed, she looked worried.

"I really, really wanna do well here. You've been here for two years, and Dad and Uncle Qrow both graduated from here. I just don't wanna let them down."

"Hey, cut that out." Suddenly the large arms of Yang had engulfed Ruby entirely, as she was pulled in for a tight hug. Ruffling her sister's hair, she grinned. "You're gonna do great, you hear me? You're a way better engineer then Qrow already, and Chemistry-wise, well, I can't judge there, but I'm sure you'll be great. Even if you and roomie didn't get off to a good start."

When the only response was a forced smile, Yang frowned. Parting herself from Ruby, she tilted her head. "Tell you what. How's this; if you and Weiss don't get on, _I'll_ send an application in to have her as _my_ roomie. Deal?"

Ruby began to chuckle. "You may be the one tidying right now, but you're messier then me. I'd doubt she'd be able to handle you for too long."

"I can work my magic. I got ways."

But their sisterly moment was interrupted by a buzzing in Yang's pocket. Her scroll. Reaching into her pocket to retrieve it, she instantly groaned when she noticed the message.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Pyrrha. She just reminded me that martial arts club starts earlier today." Shuffling to one side, she hopped back to her feet, starting to make her way toward the door. "But hey, you're gonna be fine now. I mean, you'll wanna be on your own when Weiss gets here to get along with her, right?"

"Oh, she's not coming till mid-October. I pretty much just gotta keep the place tidy and... be alone for a while."

"Argh, bummer." Rubbing the back of her head, she held the handle of the door for a moment longer. Even when she heard the buzz of her scroll yet again. Seemed it really was desperate. "Look, I'm on the floor below if you ever need me, Rubes. Just come on down any time. I'll even get you a key cut for my room."

"You know you can't do that." She chuckled to herself, following through into the kitchen to see her out. It was the least she could do if this was her temporary home. "But thanks, Yang. For all the help with my stuff."

"No worries. And, uh, one more thing..."

She pointed toward the corner of the kitchen, specifically toward the large air vent there. Even if it was fancy enough to give them a private bathroom and kitchen, the air conditioning was shared throughout the dormitory complex. Whatever temperature one room was, the entire building was the same. It made sense, with how large the vent was in the first place.

"Make sure the cover's screwed shut, okay? Some of the girls got some stuff stolen last year. Call me crazy, but I'm pretty damn sure that people can climb through there."

Ruby looked up toward it, confused as anything. The vents? Surely not. Who would really be crazy enough to use an air conditioning vent to get in and out of people's rooms, when there were far safer and easier ways? Only a fool would try. Regardless, she didn't exactly like the idea of someone sneaking into her room to steal things.

With a nod, she smiled back to Yang. "Sure. If it'll keep you happy!"

"That a girl. And welcome to Beacon!" With a grin straight back, she swung the door open to take her leave. Leaving behind a rather confused, and worried Ruby Rose.

Sighing to herself, she journeyed back into her bedroom, only to slump completely on her bed, staring at the ceiling. This was a huge step after all. One minute, she was in a comfy home with only the odd scrap of homework and feeding her dog to fuss over. The next, she more or less had a whole apartment, an entire year of coursework, friends to try and make, and _now_ possible burglars to worry about. None of which particularly took Ruby's fancy. Closing her eyes, she muttered the simple phrase again.

"Welcome to Beacon."

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 5TH, 2:16 AM**

Why was a groggy redhead awake at this hour? It was pitch black, the day previous had been a long and tiring walk around Vale, which left her going straight to bed at 9pm. The days before that were long lectures, explaining how the semester would go on, the basic rules of the college, all in all rendering her exhausted. What reason did she have to be suddenly awake.

As soon as she sat up, she realised why. A very tight bladder made that clear.

"Oh. Right."

Muttering to herself, she had managed grasp her scroll from the bedside table and haul to her feet, slipping on her favourite pair of Grimm slippers and heading straight to the bathroom, with only the torch from her scroll to guide her. Thank goodness for the privacy, fumbling around the corridors in the dark would only make things frightening. At least this was a simple flick of a light switch, in to do business, and then out again. The only sound to follow was the flush of the cistern.

Or at least, that's what she thought the only sound was, until she headed out the room. And heard a quiet rustling sound.

Something was in her kitchen!

Freezing on the spot, she listened out for any further sounds. What on earth could that be? Yang hadn't warned her of rats, or any other vermin in the buildings. It was far too loud to be a simple mouse or cockroach. The only thing she could think of, which struck fear into her; the possibility that some _one_ was in the apartment.

Things were going to be frightening after all.

Gulping, the small girl paced very quietly to the kitchen, attempting to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible. If someone was there, she wanted to make sure she got to them first, rather then them finding her. Not that it would be very easy in the pitch black of the night. Although she did debate on using her scroll's torch feature, she decided against it, turning it back off. The light would be a dead giveaway.

Looking toward the cupboards, there was no signs of disturbance. Every door was shut, nothing had moved from it's place. Then she spied toward the oven and microwave. Yet again, no disturbance. So what was making the rummaging sound?

 _ **CLANG**_

In a flash, Ruby instantly spun herself around, finding herself staring straight back at that corner Yang had warned her about. The air vent. Although it had seemed locked before, the vent cover swayed back and forth slightly.

' _Okay._ ' Ruby thought to herself. ' _Of all the things that could have been open, that is the most creepy._ ' With yet another gulp, a very shakey hand reached for the vent cover, slowly pulling it upward so she could reach up on her toes, hoping for a sheer glimpse of what was causing the ruckus. A rat was a possibility, considering how fast everything had happened. But upon looking inside, her eyes snapped open.

That was far bigger then a rat.

A pair of bright, beady, yellow eyes stared right back at Ruby from inside the vent, belonging to an indistinguishable form. It was big, as far as the girl could tell. Far too big to be a rat, or even a raccoon. Too big even for a canine of some kind. It was human, it had to be.

With a rather loud scream, the girl stumbled backward, her grip of the cover lost as it clanged shut once more, swinging back and forward. Whatever was in the vent, it had seen her! And it was big! Fear plaguing her mind, she ran straight to the bathroom, looking around for something, anything she could use.

' _Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, there was someone in there!_ ' Between the shakey breathing, it was all the girl could think. Eyes don't just appear in vents! Having found grabbed the first thing that came to mind, the toilet plunger, she heading straight back to the kitchen.

' _Okay Ruby, this is it. It's probably just a rat, you can handle this._ '

Shining the light of her scroll around the kitchen, she looked back and forth around the cupboards, holding the plunger out as if it were a sword in her spare hand. Still nothing. Whatever was in the vent hadn't moved, it had stayed put, it seemed. If it had done, she would have heard it. Metal doesn't exactly sound silent when one is crawling through it.

Putting down the plunger, he placed a shakey hand on the cover once again, attempting as best she could to take a deep breaths to quell her nerves.

' _You got this Ruby. On three... One... Two...'_

"THREE!" Swinging the cover straight up, she shined the light directly down the vent, standing on her toes once again to try and get a view of the eyes and the figure inside.

Nothing. Whatever she had saw before, had vanished. There were no signs of anything in the vent, no eyes, no figure. Whatever was there before, had disappeared. Without a trace. Impossible! Nothing was _that_ stealthy.

' _Am I dreaming?_ ' She thought to herself, taking another look in the vent, before she very slowly closed the cover again. ' _Did I dream up that whole thing? There were eyes there, I swear it!_ '

Another quick scan around the undisturbed room, and there was no further evidence. Nothing was taken, nothing was moved. There was no figure in the vents. It was just a silly dream. It had to have been.

Sighing deeply, she wiped the sweat from her brow, unable to help but laugh to herself as she paced back to the bedroom. "Wow, Ruby. Barely here for three days, and you're already going crazy." Dropping the plunger back off in the bathroom, the girl made her way straight back to bed. Instantly wrapping the covers around herself, and placing the scroll on her side table, she sighed to herself, closing her eyes.

"This is just nerves. It's all gonna be better tomorrow."

And with that smile, she shut her eyes once more, trying desperately to get back to sleep. The morning bought another big day, after all.

It was the Schnee Dust Company's big lecture.

* * *

 **[Authors Notes]**

 **Hiya guys, YYBB here. You miss me? This fic is gonna take a whole lot longer to update then Bodyshock did, seeing as I have to write each chapter myself this time. It's fun, of course! But very long process. Although on saying that, each chapter start to finish is planned out at least so it won't take as long as some.**

 **No chapter warnings in particular, but they will be posted at the bottom with plenty of spaces if there ever are any, but this fic is probably gonna be relatively tame :D Enjoy folks!**


	2. The Lecture

**SEPTEMBER 5TH, 1:00PM**

The speech hadn't even begun, and Ruby was already doodling away in her notepad. The lecture hall offered good opportunities to do so and not get caught, with the students each having their own desks high above the lecturer them self. It offered the best chance for them to be heard, and everyone to see the notes on the large board behind them.

Today's lecture featured a special guest from the Schnee Dust Company, equating to what would be a chemistry lesson. Although the students had no doubt it was probably just a big headed 'we're so great' speech, they had all attended. Anything was better then a normal boring lecture by Professor Port.

"Ruby Rose, doodling again?"

Such a familiar voice was enough to snap Ruby from her trance of drawing. Instead, she frantically reached to cover up the lazily drawn stickmen doing kung-fu doodle, leaning on it with her arm to completely cover it. Upon looking around, she saw the voices source. Her apparent room mate, Weiss Schnee. Not wearing the same dress that was so quickly ruined upon their first meeting, but wearing a beautiful matching skirt and jacket.

"W-Weiss! Nice to see you again. U-Um..." She tried moving her shoulder back, in an attempt to push the book off her desk out of view. Nervously, she tried to change the subject. "I didn't think you were here till mid-october, before halloween."

"Moving in, that's right. But I'm still taking classes from now. May I?"

But before Ruby could even object, Weiss has taken a seat at the desk next to her. Quickly unpacking her own notebook and a few pens and neatly arranging them on her small desk space. Even with work, she was upity and too organised for her own good. She barely even gave a glance to Ruby as she continued to unpack her things, scoffing. "I hope you're going to pay attention to this lecture, considering it's my father's company. It's very much, a big deal."

 _'Ugh, can she be anymore up her own butt?'_ Ruby found herself glaring toward her. At least this gave her a chance to turn to a fresh page rather then the page of doodles. And from there, she could do as Weiss asked. "Yeah, I am. No idea why they're going a chemistry lecture though. Aren't you guys working on medicines these days?"

"The Schnee Dust Company's interests are in the protection of the people of Remnant. Just because we're focusing on products outside our usual zone as of late, doesn't mean we've given up weapons development entirely." The response was like something from a Remepedia article. Word for word, it felt rehearsed.

"R-Right..." Ruby said nervously, staring back down toward the class below.

"But yes." She agreed, leaning against her own desk as she shared the gaze toward the teacher's desk. "We are supposed to be working on medical products. And I, for one, am pretty glad they're doing that rather then making guns."

"Oh, me too. But why the sudden-"

The door swung open. Despite being five minutes late, their lecturers were finally here. Not the usual Peter Port this time, but a rather tall, black haired woman, dressed in a white suit, sporting the company's logo on the back. It was no one Ruby had ever seen around the college before, nor Weiss when she visited the company building. Perhaps someone from the classified areas.

Once sure she had the majority of eyes on her, she smiled gratefully, holding out her hands to gesture to the class.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen."

It was a powerful, yet sultry voice. One that picked up the attention of every single student this time around. And she knew it. Her smile turned to a smirk right away.

"Thank you all for joining us for the Schnee Dust Company presentation. And may I say, what a treat for you all, this will be. Lower the lights, please."

Once the room was dark, the huge chalkboard was illuminated by the rear projector. A series of images were displayed of the white walls of the facility, each containing men and women hard at work. Or at least, shown to be. The confident women folded her arms behind her back, pacing back and forth across the stage.

"As you can see, Schnee Dust co has been advancing technology for decades, for the good of mankind. From our advanced weaponry, as used by the Atlas military; to the life saving equipment in all of our hospitals."

The slide switched to another set of photos. With highly trained scientists and students working together on various chemical products, obviously testing different formula.

"And we could not do it alone. Thanks to the students right here at Beacon, we have worked together to find all new, life saving chemicals and mixtures that have impacted the world tremendously. We look forward to working with you all, for yet another productive year. Only this time, we need more help."

The next slide showed a variety of other testing. Particularly, what looked like patients in a hospital of some kind, some holding their wrists outward toward the doctors. Some form of drug testing?

"Just imagine for a moment. Imagine a world, where body de-grading diseases were a thing of the past. A world where Arthritis, Diabetes, ALS, all the diseases that ruin people, no, families lives. Gone. Entirely." She paced back and forth across the stage once again, head held high, hands firmly behind her back. "With our bold steps into Bio engineering, Schnee Dust Co is proud to announce the new courses open for students. You can study genetics, anthropology, sociology and more, to aid us in our work developing these medicines. You can have your names put down in history, as those who put an end to the things that have plagued our kind for years!"

"Hmm. I knew father had a surprise for the college, but never knew he had this in mind." Weiss squinted at the display, focusing more and more on the lecturing of how things were possible.

But the thoughts were racing around the redhead's mind. This company was really going to do all this? The company suddenly could do all this? She needed to know more.

Spotting the redhead's raising hand, the bold woman looked toward her. "A question?"

"Y-Yeah... Um." She quivered slightly, rubbing her hand through her hair nervously. "What made your company go into biology in the first place? It seems a little... sudden."

There was a soft chuckling from the woman. Was she... smirking? "It's a valid question my dear. We certainly did make a big leap from one end of science to another. But what's a company without risk? Let's say we found something that... gave us a head-start."

One question raised several more. "And, what head-start was that?"

"We discovered a rare gene that grants immunities from multiple weaknesses in the human body. And from there, have spend five years on research." She flicked her hair back out of her face, continuing. "It's made process, and so far has passed animal testing. We are in fact, hoping to open up human trials later in the school year."

"What do we get for being your guinea pigs?!"

Before Ruby could pry further into the discovery aspect, There was an obnoxious shout from the back of the room. A distraction that was welcomed from the lecturer.

"Ah, rest assured, there will be a fantastic reward for signing up." The projector had turned itself off, and lights had returned to the room again. Opening her arms again, she gestured once more. "We are offering the payment of any student debt, and interest, to any and all students who sign up for the trials. Trials that, may I add, are perfectly safe. It's easy money to be made, I'd say."

Such an offer bought chatter all over the room. A free course in this economy wasn't something to be snubbed at. Had Ruby not have so many questions, she would likely consider it herself! Looking over to Weiss, she was finally able to call up.

"What exactly did you guys discover? It's like something from science fiction!"

"How am I supposed to know?! My father owns the company but I don't exactly work for it, miss Rose!" Prodding the heiress wasn't the best move, especially when the two still weren't on the greatest of terms. But needless to say, the presentation had also shook her up, made her raise her eyebrows in thought. Some secrets were kept even from the family members of her company's head managers, or even under their noses entirely.

It bore more investigation and questions, should the company ever perform another presentation.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 12TH, 8:06AM**

 _'Oh god, I'm gonna be late!'_ Ruby had quickly hauled herself up from bed, making a mad dash for the shower room to get herself ready for the day.

It had been another sleepless night previously. Once more, the girl awoke to hear rummaging of bags and wrappers from her kitchen. And once more, upon looking around with the toilet plunger as her only weapon, there was nothing there. Only a loose vent cover.

She had set traps after the first time. The odd mouse trap, with a hunk of chocolate in each one to lure whatever was causing the noise to it's demise. No luck. Any that she found again were untouched, or even had the chocolate missing without being triggered.

As Ruby allowed the warm water to clean her body, it was all she could think about. The sleepless nights, the strange sounds... the cover.

 _'But what was that thing I saw in the air vent?'_ She thought to herself, lightly rubbing the soapy suds all over her body as she kept her eyes closed in thought. _'Sure, it could have probably been a dream, but it felt so real! I remember it so vividly. Huge yellow eyes, shaped like a person... A burglar with contacts? No, they'd still make a noise if they fled that way.'_ Finally washing the shampoo out from the short red hair, she continued her trail of thought. _'Maybe Yang really was right. I should keep that vent shut. I'll do that before I leave, make sure it's completely sealed.'_

Turning the flow of water off and reaching out for her towel, she soon rubbed it all over her body, drying herself completely so she could get ready for the day. Grocery shopping with Yang, this time. For some reason, she had managed to get through an awful lot of food in a short amount of time. It was like she was feeding two people!

Once dressed in a large red hoodie, and a pair of black jeans, she made her way toward the door. And then stopped, completely; looking back toward the air vent in the cupboard. If something really was using the vent to get in and out, it would do it again if she was out. And wouldn't stop.

There was time to fix that.

Hurrying back to her bedroom for a moment, she frantically searched through the drawers for just the thing to sort the problem. A little thing her dad had taught her to use _'If something that shouldn't move is moving'._

A roll of duct tape.

Quickly heading back to the vent, she went straight to work, attaching a few strips to either side the cover to secure it in place against the wall. It was a weak fit, but it would easily stop something like a raccoon in it's tracks. Anything larger could easily shift it. But Ruby was satisfied.

There was one more step... Identifying the beast. If she could track the footsteps, or see the footsteps, she could tell what it was. With that thought in mind, she quickly went through the cupboards again, searching for one final ingredient. Flour. Ripping the bag open, she poured a hefty amount onto the floor in front of the vent, sprinkling an amount all around the area to make it impossible to avoid.

' _That should do it._ ' She grinned to herself, soon placing the duct tape to one side of one of the traps in the kitchen, heading right back to the door again. ' _It can't be anything bigger then that. Yang and I will go for a shop, I'll come back and study, it's a win win!'_

Closing and locking the door behind her, she had missed one minor detail in the corner of the kitchen, where nights previously she had set the most traps. She had missed that at least two of the traps had gone completely missing.

The lecture on the drug trial wasn't to be the strangest thing to happen to the redhead this month.


	3. The Intruder

**SEPTEMBER 12TH 11:21AM**

"I'll still never understand how you got through a months worth of food supply in ten days..." Grocery shopping finished, Yang had taken her little sister to a noodle restaurant for an early lunch. Having replenished all the food, and some extra, having some already cooked food was a well deserved reward.

But it didn't take the thoughts in Ruby's head off her mind, clearly shown as she idly played with her food, moving a few strands back and forth and staring down blankly at it.

Sensing something was wrong, this time, Yang decided not to pry. Instead, she changed the subject. Clearing her throat to get her attention, she asked. "So... You get that lecture by 'the big bag Dust co' yet? For once they're actually giving a good reason to be their test dummy."

"Hmm?" Looking up from her dinner, she tilted her head. "You mean they've done this before?"

"Oh they're doing it all the time. They got the crazy idea in their head that since they fund the school, they own the students. Last year they were just trying to offer a months worth of chocolate for going into their military training exercise. It was a stupid offer. Chocolate ain't exactly gonna make up for being in hospital with a broken arm or something."

She took another mouthful of noodles, chomping away at them happily. The food was a brilliant idea. But having her mouth full didn't stop the conversation. She covered her mouth to continue. "But this thing, although more risky, has a way better payback. I mean, I'm even considering going for it to cut dad some slack. After all, he's got both of us to pay for."

The news surprised Ruby. "You really think it's that safe?"

Swallowing, Yang grinned, flexing one of her arms. "Heck yeah. I can be the first super-human! I can live forever, baby!"

Unable to help herself, that made Ruby crack a small grin when she watched her sister show off. She already thought of her as super already, whether she went forth to do things or not. But there were still numerous worries.

"Well yeah, if it works, awesome. But aren't you worried about side effects? They're being pretty secretive, they probably won't tell you if there are any."

The blonde smirked. "What, you worried I'm gonna grow a tail or something? I'd doubt there'd be many. They wouldn't have offered human trials if there were." But Ruby seemed no more calm about the situation, she instead smiled, shuffling her chair up closer so she could wrap her arm around her, patting her shoulder. "It's not till later in the year yet, I may even back out by then. But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about! Easy money, it's helping dad, it's helping people. I'm gonna be fine, you hear?"

And yet, there were still no more smiles. Still no more grins. What was happening to make her sister so glum? "Is something else on your mind? You've been kinda weird since we first went out."

Finally, Ruby sighed. She had considered not telling Yang at all, seeing as she had warned her about it from the start. To tell her now would mean admitting she was right, not something a younger sibling fancied. But there were little options left. Perhaps Yang knew what it even was.

"I've been having some kind of rodent problem, in the dorm. I think it's a rodent anyway. I keep waking up in the middle of the night, and hear something going through my stuff. But whenever I get up to check it out, there's nothing there!"

"No crumbs? No evidence at all?"

"No! It's weird as hell, but it's happening nearly every night now! I'm sure that's how I managed to get through my food. Something else must be eating it!"

"Okay, that's pretty damn weird..." Yang admitted, looking back down at her food again for a moment as she thought to herself. "Set any traps?"

"Yes, with chocolate instead of cheese like dad always said! Do you know how hard it is to sacrifice chocolate for traps?"

"I'm more surprised you don't have any of those traps on your fingers."

"Shut up!" She groaned, pressing the palm of her hand up against her head. "Besides, some of the chocolate went missing. No traps went off, but the chocolate was gone. Whatever this thing is, it's gotta be smart."

"Sounds like some kind of raccoon..." Yang placed her hand on her chin, looking to one side in thought. A raccoon wouldn't be able to get up there that easily. Unless...

"You sealed the vent like I told you to?"

Ruby sighed, looking back up to her at long last. By then, she had pushed her food forward on the table, gesturing that she was no longer hungry. "It's sealed _now_? I was planning on going back and seeing if there was anything missing this time. If there is, and it's still locked, I can look into getting an exterminator in."

Her sister nodded in approval. Finishing yet more mouth fulls of her dinner, she offered a quick smile before she could swallow. And once she did, she grinned. "Atta girl. Besides, a rat's nothing you can't handle. If it's anything bigger, I'll get it for you."

"Alrighty. I did pour some flour around the hatch, track the footsteps."

"Ooo, that's a good one. Nice thinking Rubes!" She ruffled her younger sister's hair, finally getting up once sure they were both done. "So, you ready to go get that rat? I can drop you home but then gotta make a dash for Physiology."

Although company would have been appreciated, she nodded in approval. Least this way she could prove she could handle herself. "Sure. And if I catch it, I let it go in your room right?"

"Absolutely fine by- Hey!" Yang growled, but soon it was just senseless chuckling as the two walked back away. Time for her to end this, once and for all.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 12TH 4:00PM**

"Okay, this is it. To catch a pest, I gotta think like a pest. So... I think i'd have gone for the chocolate first."

Ruby had gone through the plan in her head over and over. She'd left plenty of time before returning, to make sure the beast had time to actually emerge. She had Yang's number at the ready, and despite her having classes, she would come right away. She also knew exactly where the plunger was, should she need a weapon.

It could even all be for nothing, if the duct tape held. But somehow, Ruby completely doubted that.

As quietly as she could, she turned the key in the lock, slowly pushing the door open. Both shopping bags were in her spare hand, her grasp upon them only getting tighter and tighter as she looked inside...

Nothing.

The flour scattered all over the floor remained untouched, the strips of tape was still in place over the vent. Whatever was getting in and out of her apartment hadn't come back while she was away.

With a sigh of relief, the girl entered, locking the door behind her and placing the shopping down next to one of the cupboards. The problem may be sorted after all! Deciding it better to get things packed away before she settled, she hummed quietly to herself; taking out the non-food items from the bags. Toothpaste, toilet paper, a nicer brand of soap, and a bottle of two-in-one shampoo and conditioner. All her worries were for nothing!

 _'And there was Yang thinking I can't handle myself.'_ She thought, immediately skipping to the bathroom to put everything away. She couldn't stop grinning! Finally, a good night of sleep was well in order, and she could focus more on getting her apartment ready for Weiss's arrival then the possible pest.

That was an idea. While Weiss wasn't here, it meant privacy. She could spend all evening in the bathroom if she wanted to, without a worry in the world. In fact...

 _'You know what? Forget the shopping for now, I'm gonna have a nice well deserved bath._ '

With that thought in mind, she put the plug straight into the bath, letting the sound of running water completely take over the room. In that time, she could put things in their place and continue thinking to herself about the other events of the day.

 _'Yang's probably right about that testing thing. I'd doubt it would be legal for them to offer something like that for human testing unless it was safe._ ' She sat down on the lowered toilet seat, taking a moment to look at her wrists, particularly the veins. _'Maaaaybe if I look away, it would be alright. It would sure help dad out if we both went for it, that way he wouldn't have to worry about our debts. Least now I can focus on that rather then-'_

 _ **CLANG**_

Even over the running water, Ruby heard the loud clanging of the metal cover. And it made her snap upright. There was no way that could be anything else, after hearing it that first night, she immediately recognised it. Slowly turning off the flow to the taps, she listened out very carefully for any more sounds.

Ruby wasn't wrong, someone was definitely in the building, and had definitely entered through the vent. She heard the footsteps slowly pacing around in the kitchen, followed with raspy breath. Whoever was in sounded truly exhausted, and who wouldn't be after that climb? What followed after was the sound that kept keeping her up each night; the rummaging of bags. Her new shopping bags even! This was the same thing!

As silently as she could, she grasped the plunger once more, very slowly making her way out from the bathroom.

The flour footprints lead straight from the vent to a large shrouded figure, crouching over the food bags. Now that she was in the same room, she could hear far more clearly. It was eating her food!

From what she could make out, it was human in shape. Long, messy black hair ran from it's head, all the way down it's back. Barefooted, that much was proven with the footprints on the floor even without looking. She couldn't even make out if it was wearing something or if it was covered in fur.

But there were two things that made it definitely not human at all.

Buried within the long black hair were two, pointed, triangular ears. If they were any longer, they would remind her of Zwei's own. But from how they flicked over the room, they couldn't be canine. These had to be feline ears. That theory was supported when it occasionally licked it's own hands clean, only to use the moisture to run through it's hair.

 _'What the hell is that thing?'_ Ruby was torn. Should she call the police? They wouldn't get here in time. So long as the vent was open, this thing could escape. That, she would have to handle first. She slowly and silently began to pace toward the vent cover, never moving her line of sight from the beast before her.

' _Whatever you are, you're not getting outta here that easy again.'_

In her spare hand, she grasped the duct tape, still keeping her focus on the beast in her room, which seemed completely distracted as it feasted away on her food.

 _'It's eating my cookies! Now this is personal.'_

Grasping the end of the tape between her teeth, she slowly pulled against it with her hand.

 **RRRRIP!**

The sound instantly alerted the creature, who's ears stood on end as it looked around. Once again, there were the bright yellow eyes, staring directly at her. Chewing had stopped, the breathing had stopped. Both it and Ruby completely froze as they kept their gaze with one another.

Allowing the end of the tape to fall out from her mouth, Ruby nervously breathed.

"... Hey?"

The creature hissed, instantly running on all fours straight past her and into the bedroom. It didn't seem to understand that Ruby could easily track the footprints to find her again, but for now that wasn't the red head's concern.

While it was out of the way, she slammed strip after strip over the bottom and sides of the vents. More and more to the wall either side it, to prevent it from shifting at all. There was no way she was going to let the beast who had been haunting her every night get through there again. Not this time!

Satisfied with her work, she instantly picked the plunger back up, quickly following the prints into the bedroom. This time, she was holding it like a baseball bat; behind her head and ready to swing.

"Come out come out wherever you are..." Slowly he paced forward, continuing to follow each and every flour footstep, to the point when they cut off, right by her bed.

"Found you."

But before she could crouch down, an arm swung out from beneath. Swiping straight across her shins and knocking her straight to the ground. She couldn't even react, the creature had scrambled out, heading straight back to the bathroom, where the door slammed shut behind it.

 _'I've got it...'_ Ruby thought, scrambling back to her feet again and holding her plunger tightly while she quietly headed toward the door. There was no exit from there; the window was far too small, and the only door was the one it had slammed as it ran in. It was trapped!

But the only question was, how to get it out. Ruby suspected it wouldn't emerge while she was still in the room, and any attempt to get in freely may force the creature to lock the door entirely. She'd have to outwit it, somehow. That wouldn't be an easy task.

With what she saw of it's ears, the beast had good hearing. It would be able to hear if she headed to the door. That could even work to her advantage, provided she got the details right. If she could trick the beast into thinking it heard her leave, it could coax it out entirely. This would require any and all of her stealthy skills.

At least the last part would. Walking to the door as normal was fine, it was the perfect volume for the creature to hear. Just as were the sounds of her keys as she unlocked the door.

' _Oh god, this is risky..._ '

If this part messed up, the creature could get out into the apartment building, never to be seen again. But if it worked, she would have to decide what to do with a human-sized feline creature in her apartment. Neither held much appeal, but the latter could at least get her some answers.

She opened the door, making sure to do so at a pace which made the hinges squeak. And after a moment or two, slammed it straight shut.

 _'Now the tricky part.'_

On her tip toes, she made her way back across the kitchen, returning to her spot just behind the wall of the bathroom door. If this worked, she could catch the beast by surprise; provided her swing with the plunger actually hit. Once again, taking it into her hands like a baseball bat, she waited patiently.

Each second felt like a minute. Each sound felt like it was ten times louder. She was even trying to keep down the sound of her own breathing as she lay in wait. It had to come out relatively soon, and it would only try the vent again.

 _ **Creeeeeaaaaaaakkk ~**_

Holding the plunger tighter then ever, she reeled it right back, holding her breath completely still. No doubt it was listening out the open door, making sure the coast was entirely clear. Out of it's view, out of it's ear shot, Ruby was confident in her plan. It had to work, simply had to. As long as she got the timing right.

The door creaked open even further, and she was sure she could hear it walk out into the hallway. And then stop. No doubt looking around once again to make sure. Then one more step, and another, until she could see it's head just peering her way from the hall.

At full force, Ruby swung the plunger.

 **THWACK!**

With a mighty thump, the beast fell face first back into the hallway.

Instantly, Ruby dropped the plunger, panting heavily as she stared down at the ground, where she could only see the feet of the creature. She'd managed in one powerful swing to not only knock it out, but cause it to spin a full one eighty degrees and land on it's front!

 _'Oh my god... What have I done?'_

Narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth in fear, she slowly peered around the wall to look in the hall, to check the damage she had done.

It was knocked out alright. There was a large red mark across it's forehead where she struck, one she could just make out through the wild black hair.

Crouching down next to it, she held her hand right by's nose, feeling the light breeze of air each time it breathed in and out.

"Phew..." She sighed with relief. At least she didn't have a body to deal with. Now this gave her chance to see what she _was_ dealing with.

As she thought before, it looked relatively human. Body shape seemed to fit, and unlike she first thought, it was definitely not covered in fur. It was wearing a rather modest shirt, one torn and completely filthy, along with an equally tattered pair of shorts. Both of which had likely never seen a washing machine before. From the curves of the body, and the softness of it's face, Ruby at least assumed it was female.

A rather... pleasant looking female as well. Even if she was sure the clothes the woman was wearing were covered in dirt, she was a complete opposite of scary like she thought she would be after that first night. In fact, she appeared to be around about Yang's age. Or so she assumed. Soft features, a rather petite and cute nose. With a wash and some TLC, Ruby was sure she would look stunning.

TLC was certainly one thing. From close, Ruby could see just how thin she was. Dangerously thin. This was nothing to do with body type, the woman below her looked like she had been starving. There was very little fat anywhere, or muscle for that matter. In the area where the shirt was tight to her chest, she could see her rib cage quite clearly.

"No wonder you were stealing food..." She whispered, looking back toward the shopping bags where she had been rummaging through and feasting upon. This person, whoever she was, was eating the bare minimum to survive _._ Not even in her wildest dreams could Ruby imagine that hunger.

What could she do? The woman was clearly without a home, living in the air vent of the building and stealing food wherever she could. She couldn't release her, she would just continue living in the dangerous situation. She couldn't get help, if someone saw the feline ears, they would pass her off as some form of freak, or perhaps even kill her.

 _'Think Ruby, think...'_ As she raised her hand to her chin, she looked toward her bedroom.

 _'I can't exactly hide her here. Especially not when I'm expecting Weiss to move in next month. And the only way I can get her to NOT move in is if I find another room ma-'_

Her eyes widened.

 _'Ruby Rose, you are a genius.'_

With a plan now in mind, she grasped both hands of the mysterious creature, dragging her into the bedroom. The next part of her plan could only be carried out, once she was awake.


	4. The Guest

_..._

 _..._

 _"...she's feisty..."_

 _"...blood levels..." "...from Vacuo..."_

 _"...pin her down!..." "...inder...know what to do..." "...about...the...Taurus..."_

 _..._

 _"...get...away!...leave me alone..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"... don't worry. I'll get you out of here."_

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 12TH 5:09PM**

Never before had light been so blinding. At least, that was how Ruby's surprise guest was feeling.

First came the dazzling from the light, then the shooting pain she felt all over her head. What on earth had just happened? One minute she had come out of a strange room, the next, she was laying down. Upon reaching one of her arms up toward where she felt the pain, her fingers met with something else instead. Something... cold.

As she eased her eyes open that bit more, she managed to gaze down at the rest of her body. Some how, she had ended up in a soft bed, covered up with the blankets, tucked in. Not only that, but the area she had been struck on her head had been tended to with some kind of freezing cold bag. Pulling it away from her face to inspect it properly, she managed to make out some of the words on the material.

 _"... Frozen... peas..."_

Her ears pricked up on end. She could hear faint noises coming from outside the room. A hissing of some kind? Then, the cracking of something else? What gave it away followed instantly.

The smell.

As if all other instincts had left her, she leant up from where she had been tucked away to continue to sniff the air, detecting many different, but equally delicious fragrances. One, she recognised quickly. It was a smell that reminded her of the sea, a salty, yet meaty scent. Fish. The other, was slightly more difficult. A slightly odd sensation, that for some reason made her think of birds. Either way, it was equally as good. She could already feel herself salivating as she imagined it, and already hear her stomach growling.

Pulling the covers to one side, she eased her feet down and off the bed. The hit had made this far more difficult then it should have been, especially with how hard it was. Hopefully the dizzy spell would disappear as soon as she stood. _Hopefully._

" _One... two... three!"_

Easing herself to stand, she right away held out her arms for balance, only just managing to stay upright. How long had she even been knocked out for? The last thing she wanted was for herself to remain dizzy forever. Slowly, she stepped forward, then the other foot, then the other...

She'd made it to the hallway, slipping by the bathroom door with ease. Continuing to follow the scent, she stopped as soon as she realised she was in the kitchen. Stopped when realising, she wasn't alone.

There she was. The girl who had hit her so hard she was knocked out cold for what felt like days, without a care in the world. She was right about one thing, the scent was fish. And the other, eggs. Ruby was cooking, but the amount seemed far too much for her alone. What was going on here?!

 _"Maybe while she's distracted, I can leave..."_ The creature thought, looking back to the corner where the now sealed vent was in place. She'd managed to open it before, she had no doubt she'd be able to do it again. Only this time, she didn't have the cover of darkness to protect her. She'd be caught, easily.

" _I can't be caught. I can't. I've got to get out, get as far from here as I can..."_

"Oh shoot, forgot the rosemary. Stupid online recipe..."

Her luck couldn't have gotten any better. The girl turned away from her stove, walking over to one of the rear cupboards to search inside for said ingredients. She couldn't see the vent! She didn't have to think on it twice! Tiptoeing quickly to the vent, she gripped the bars of it as tightly as she could, giving a firm pull. It didn't budge

 _"What? No... no no NO NO!"_

Just like that, her heart rate was going over the edge. Fear fueled her to grasp a bar in each hand, placing her feet on the wall to give extra strength to her pull. And yet, it still held fast. The tape around the vent didn't budge one bit, nor could she hear it even attempting to give at all. The only exit she had was gone.

And things only got worse.

"H-Hey! You should be in bed!"

Instantly releasing the vent, the mystery woman fell straight to the floor, quickly scrambling to push herself as far against the corner as she could. Her eyes kept contact with the student's at all times, her own seeming just as wide. This was most unusual to her. But the cook just crouched down to her level, keeping her distance.

"Shhh, it's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you." Then she cringed as her gaze seemed to settle just above her eyes. "Well, not gonna hurt you _again_ I should say..."

Yet again, the woman tried to back off, scrambling her feet against the floor to try and push herself up against the wall as much as she could. It seemed the other instantly picked up on her fear however, as she continued making the strange 'shh'ing sounds. What was this girl's problem?

But the more she thought on it, the more sense things started to wake. Yes, the girl had just confessed to knocking her out. But when she awoke, she was in a good position. A _Safe_ position. Her wounds were tended to, her body was wrapped up warm, she was in a room on her own, without any disturbances. And from the looks of things, she was making her food.

With all that knowledge in mind, she began to feel her heart rate slowing to normal pace again, her body relaxing very slightly. But never did she shift her eye contact.

The girl lightly smiled, offering a hand toward her. "Let's start things small. My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

Her gaze switched between Ruby's eyes and her hand. She made no move to reciprocate the action, but she did open her mouth, speaking quietly.

"Blake."

"Blake. That's a nice name. So... Are you hungry?"

Those words were enough to make Blake's stomach growl yet again. Of course she was hungry, that was the most obvious thing about her. Lowering her ears, she gave a slow nod.

"Great. You can have it in here, or in the bedroom, your choice. I'll let you have space, if you're scared." Standing back up again to tend to the still cooking food, she moved the pans back and forth, making sure the oil soaked into the meal as much as possible. This was her first time ever cooking for someone else, and even if Blake wasn't going to turn it down, she wanted it to impress.

Transferring the food to the plates and adding a fork to each, she took one into her hands, down to the ground where Blake still hadn't moved. This was going to be tougher then she thought. Even when she cleared her throat, she showed no signs of moving.

"Soooo... I'm gonna leave this here." She settled the plate down by Blake's feet, gently pushing it toward her as much as she dared, soon going back to grab the other plate. "And I'm gonna eat mine in there... so... Speak to you later!"

"Wait."

Within an instant, Ruby stopped. She had already been half way to the bedroom, but looked to the new guest. "Y-Yes?"

Blake looked down at the food again, then back up to her. Her expression was full of fear still, full of worry.

"You not caging me?"

"Caging you?" That worried Ruby. Instead of going any further to her room, she set her own food down on the floor, sitting down cross legged just opposite from Blake. Sure, her grammar seemed a little strange, but the message was pretty clear. "Why would I do that?"

She hadn't even touched the plate. Ruby could tell she wanted to, desperately. But she seemed far too afraid to make any sort of movement to it. She hadn't even gotten herself out of the corner yet. "You human. Is what you do."

Ruby looked up to the ears atop Blake's head. With every sound, they twitched. But otherwise, they were pinned right back in fear. She then looked back to her eyes. They weren't entirely yellow, like she had first thought. Like human eyes, they had the whites, and pupils. Only Blake's were a slit rather then a typical circle. "... So you _aren't_ human?"

The ears pinned back even further, eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Okay, clearly not..." Ruby shuffled away a little, budging her plate with her. But clearly this was getting somewhere. "Did a human do that to you? Lock you up and starve you?"

"None starved me. All caged me." The questioning was making her curl into an even tighter ball.

Blake must have had a terrible experience in the past. Especially if starving herself seemed to have been the only way she could escape. Chances were, she was hiding from all humans; just like she had been Ruby; stealing scraps when she could, the bare minimum to live. No wonder she'd deteriorated so quickly, no one knew she existed. She escaped from one hell, into another.

Yet again, she looked upward at the vent. The very thing that had started all this mess, still sealed firmly. If she had just locked it that first night like Yang said, none of this mess would have happened.  
Well, that wasn't true. It probably would have been worse. Ruby would have lived a normal student life, while Blake continued to starve. Maybe someone would have even turned the vent on too hot, or cold. Maybe in winter she would have froze.

But she couldn't be yet another one of her captors.

"Then I'll be the exception." She began, taking her food into her lap at last rather then prying for more information. Blake had just woke up, no wonder she didn't want to answer her. But at least if she showed she cared, she may be able to gain her trust. "You can stay here as long as you want. I'll make you food, give you everything you need, if you want it. I'll open the vent back up, so at any point, you can leave. That's your choice. But I can't help you if you do."

Slowly, the girl began to uncurl from her position, and finally began to look at the food.  
"You want to... make me better?"

"Yes."

She seemed just as puzzled. But at least this time, she was looking over at the plate of food on the ground. And then back to Ruby. Reaching one hand over, she pulled it in toward her, giving the meat a poke with her index finger. "... Is this fish?"

"Salmon. I didn't know what you'd like, so I kinda just..."

Before Ruby could finish her sentence, Blake had picked up the plate with two hands. Lifting it to her mouth, she sunk her teeth into it directly. No forks were necessary for her, it seemed. Not when she simply tore it apart with her teeth. She should have expected it, seeing as how hungry the woman was. But while it was flattering to see someone enjoy her food so much, it bought many questions to mind. If Blake was going to stay quiet, how on earth would she learn anything about her? How would she even get to a point to explain her idea to her?

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 13TH 1:54AM**

Not much more was spoken since.

Blake had completely cleared her plate, and Ruby's spares, along with a couple of packets of chip. But she gave no more answers to her questions. Any responses were given in the form of glaring, or raising her eyebrows. Blake was still a complete mystery. And from the looks of things, she was going to be one for a long time.

Ruby had kept to her word, and before bed had unsealed the vent. But now that she was asleep, and Blake had slipped by unnoticed, she stared at the cover. She was in utter turmoil.

 _"I can't stay here. It's dangerous, she'll report me and then I'll be sent back."_

 _"But will she? She fed me! She tucked me into bed and treated me like a person for once! Isn't that what I wanted?"_

 _"I'm needed more out there. While this may be comfortable, he still needs my help. I'm in-debt to him."_

Having made her choice, she nodded to herself. Yet again, she lifted the cover to the vent, this time taking extra care into keeping her actions as silent as possible. After all Ruby had done for her, the last thing she wanted to do was ruin her sleep. Again.

Hopping up into the vent shaft, she silently closed the cover behind her.

Ruby was without a room mate once more.


	5. The Tournament

**OCTOBER 13TH 10:00AM**

At first, Ruby was upset. She'd woken the next morning to an empty bed by her side, and the room feeling so very lonely once again. Although she wanted to tell someone, tell Yang in particular, why that was, she resisted. It would only raise more and more questions if she knew, and possibly end up with her calling the police. She knew her sister, knew how protective she was; and sometimes it was a downside.

Besides, she had studies to focus on, more work to complete. There was no point in dwelling over the mysterious woman any longer then she needed to.

For over a month, Ruby had been continuing to work on her numerous essays and coursework. All of which, though she finished, she found extremely boring. She swore she had read the word 'Dust' so much that it no longer looked like a real one.

A welcome break from her work came in the form of her scroll buzzing. A humorous picture of Yang showing up on the display. Smiling, and rolling her eyes, she soon picked it up.

"Sis if you're ringing me to tell me another pun you just thought of, then I swear to god..."

"Oh, Ruby, what do you take me for." The bubbly voice responded. The background noise was rather loud, possibly from a crowd she was in the other side. Sometimes, she heard the odd cheer.

"Where _are_ you exactly?"

"I'm in the main hall! Didn't you see the posters? There's a martial arts tournament going on, and I'm entering! And I was kinda wondering if..."

"You want your lil sister to be cheering you on?" But already, she was packing her worksheets away, clearing all her schoolwork from the kitchen work top, which had now doubled up as her work desk these days.

"That, and... I got a request." She seemed to pause for a small moment, it sounded like she was trying to get to a quieter area. "Still there?"

"I'm still here, you're leaving me hanging for this request."

"Leaving you... _yangin'_ more like..." The groaning from Ruby spoke more volumes then any words could. So she continued. "But yeah, um... Has Weiss moved in with you yet?"

"Weiss?" Ruby'd began to get her shoes on, sitting on the bed as she wedged it between her shoulder and her head to use both hands.

The subject of Weiss had been rather common between her and Yang. The three of them had agreed to meet up for ice cream toward the end of last month, which though Ruby thought would be a disaster, went extremely well. It was enough to get Ruby in Weiss's good books at long last. But since then, Yang bought her up quiet often. She kept asking when she was coming, if they were talking, what lessons they had together. Ruby simply passed it off as her being friendly.

"She's coming later today, actually. We worked things out over texting so I think it's gonna work."

"Great great great great but, can you, like, get a hold of her?" Yet again, more asking about her. It seemed like Yang didn't particularly care if her and Weiss had made up; and only cared about Weiss herself. "I kinda figured, she could come too... to watch me fight! Y'know, so we can all get a bite to eat after, or something?"

"Yang Xiao Long. Are you asking me, your younger sister, to put her soon-to-be room mate, in a situation where she sees you hot and sweaty?" Then suddenly, the pieces started to fall into place, and she found herself grinning wildly, interrupting Yang mid-sentence. "You're totally crushing on her, aren't you?!"

"W-What? Don't be stupid." There was a pause. "Well... A little." And then another. "Okay fine, yes! I am! And what better way to make her fall for me when she sees me winning that fight?"

"Yeeergh. You sound like that Jaune guy in my class..." Finally getting up, she was already heading to the door. "I'll see what I can do, but she is moving in today so may be busy. No promises!"

"Whatever, if you can't get her to come then you come anyway. I'll get'cha more noodles!"

"Ooo... I do like that noodle place." And with that, she was out the door, the sound of her locking it being the only thing present in the room. Thankfully, she had cleaned it before getting to her schoolwork, wanting to leave a good impression on her uppity friend who was soon to join her there.

But from outside the door, she couldn't hear the scraping in the vent.

Nor did she see it open once again...

* * *

 **OCTOBER 13TH 11:11AM**

 _"Let's give a round of applause for the winner of that round, Yang Xiao Long!"_

It'd been quite the crowd inside the main hall. Martial arts seemed to be a shared hobby, whether it was watching it, or taking part. Of course, groups were seperated depending on who they supported, but the overall atmosphere was a friendly one. Yang had won the past two matches, as marked on the large billboard; giving her a position in the final round. That wasn't the only good news she'd have.

Weiss had managed to make it after all, sticking by Ruby's side whilst they both waited for Yang to return to her bench for some well earnt rest. Ruby had even thought ahead this time, fetching a bottle of energy drink for her sister to regain her strength quickly. Weiss however, continued to watch the blonde with a raised eyebrow. She didn't know what to think.

"And just why did your sister think I wanted to watch the martial arts tournament again? I get enough pressure to join the club from my own sister."

"I dunno, she just asked me to bring you to see if you wanted to get lunch after. She's being nice I guess." That was a fib, of course. Ruby knew exactly why.

Weiss was none the wiser. "Hmph. Well I hope she realises it's her fault I'm going to be late moving into the dorm later. And she had better make up for that!"

"Believe me, I think she's gonna try..." Such a comment was made under her breath, well out of Weiss's range of hearing. But soon, said sister was on her way over.

And just like Ruby said, they were indeed in a situation where Weiss would see her hot and sweaty. The tank top and shorts she had picked out for participating weren't the most modest of attire, but it was functional. No wonder someone as upfront as Yang wanted Weiss to see her dressed like this.

Taking a seat on the bench beside them, she sighed with relief, cracking her knuckles and grinning smugly. "Duuude, I got this in the baaaag."

"I can't deny, you fought well." Weiss rolled her eyes, folding her arms as she stood with her back to the blonde, trying to hold the guise of looking at the other contestants. "But seriously, why didn't you wear your usual robes? T-they would seem... far more appropriate."

"Hey, if you got the goods, you show 'em." And already, Yang was flexing her right arm, giving a cheeky wink once Weiss had looked back around to her. "You're welcome for a private show after lunch if you want."

"Oh you absolutely insufferable-!" But before she could finish her sentence, she turned back around, hunching her shoulders as high as her ears in an attempt to hide her rosy red cheeks.

Ruby however, was oblivious to the clear flirting going on.

Her attention had turned to someone who had just entered the building. A black haired woman, wearing the very same white coat, and the snowflake emblem upon it. The very same who gave the lecture on their first day.

She had gone straight toward another of the same clothing, a tall, orange haired man. They seemed to be deep into conversation away from the crowd. What were Schnee Dust Company employees even doing here in the first place?

But it bought up a thought. Ruby had intended to ask about the drug trials the next time she saw them. The more she'd thought about it, the safer it seemed for her. The Schnee Dust Company was far too powerful to be involved with anything corrupt. And if it were, it would be all over the news. The press would have a field day if they got their hands on a "company kills kids with new drug" story. It was simply something they wouldn't risk unless they thought it was safe.

Swallowing her fear, she made her way straight over to the two, ignoring the fact they were mid conversation. "Miss Fall!"

Turning around straight away, the woman made eye contact with Ruby, and smiled. "Ah, it's you again. You were the one that asked about us at the lecture, weren't you?"

She turned to her orange haired colleague, making a shooing gesture. "Leave us."

"Y-Yes, that was me. I'm Ruby, by the way." She nervously rubbed the back of her head.

But that only caused a slight smirk from Miss Fall. "Please, drop the formalities, I'm not your professor. You may call me Cinder."

For reasons Ruby couldn't put a finger on, the name sent a chill down her spine. Did everyone know this woman so informally? But right away, she went back to the subject matter.

"I wanted to ask about the trials later this year. Are they..."

"Still taking place? Certainly. In fact, I'm actually showing my face here in an attempt to get more people interested." She placed her hand on her hip. "And, I have to admit. I have a soft spot for fighters."

"Huh..." Ruby looked her up and down absent mindedly for a moment. One thing she couldn't help but notice was the sleeves of the white jacket. Her right arm was tinted grey toward the bottom. It was possibly some dirt that had gotten on them from her own work, yet she couldn't help but shake off the very slight smell of burning metal.

Shaking her head, Ruby smiled politely. "Well, you're in luck! You might have seen my sister Yang fight earlier or something, but she's in the finals. And she's really _really_ interested in going for the trial."

"Is that so?" Cinder looked behind to inspect the subject of their conversation, of whom still seemed to be taunting and flirting with Weiss. With unsuccessful results. Somehow, having the sweat covered towel thrown on her head was not the way to impress miss Schnee, and only bought a glare.

Smirking, Cinder raised her eyebrows. "How fascinating."

As soon as Ruby noticed she was seeing her sister in probably the worst possible way, she quickly side stepped to block Cinder's view. She wasn't about to ruin her sister's chance! "S-She's, hard working! She's a really good student, and really deserves that grant if she goes for it, so please, please consider her!

"Oh, don't worry about that, Ruby. I'll be paying _very_ close attention to her."

 _"And now for the final match! Yatsuhashi Daichi and Yang Xiao Long, please make your way to your corners!"_ The announcement boomed through the main hall, immidiately snapping Ruby back to reality.

"U-Um, I gotta go, Yang will kill me if I don't watch. But thank you for talking to me!" She didn't even have to finish her sentence before she was already making a dash back toward the bench.

Leaving Cinder to continue smirking to herself as she folded her arms, staring out toward the ring. Until she was rejoined by the orange haired fellow. Using his cane to prop his hat back to a better position on his head, he turned to her.

"So, looks like we won't need to convince some of them to seek us out after all."

"It appears not, Roman. Some of them are rather worthless though, you only have to watch the first match to see that."

Reaching toward his back, Roman pulled out a large view screen, tapping through the numerous menus. "Yeah, no point adding the riff raff. But I'm guessing you want me to add blondie there to the ' _special batch'_ list?"

She chuckled. "You read my mind."

* * *

 **OCTOBER 13TH 11:23AM**

The battle was getting heated. Yatsuhashi was a little over a foot taller then Yang, with just as much muscle and power to match. He was a fierce opponent, landing whopping hits on his opponent whenever he could. But what Yang lacked in power, she made up with in speed. Whenever Yatsuhashi got a hit in, Yang would deliver four in return. As time went on, it was becoming apparent they were evenly matched.

Wiping away the small amount of blood on her lip, Yang grinned at her opponent, hopping up and down to reinsure her balance as she raised her fists. "C'mon, dude! Don't treat me like a doll, hit me!"

The taunting was taken on, but not responded to. Yatsuhashi was a man of few words, and in the dojo, he let his fists do the talking. Stepping forward, he threw a punch hard for Yang's stomach. But it was easily avoided. A simple step to one side and block with her left hand threw him off balance. From there, Yang threw a quick punch to his side, leaving him almost falling to the floor. If he hadn't stumbled for balance.

"Your sister's doing fantastically." Weiss leant toward Ruby to remark. Now it was the final, she had seemed to get into it a lot more, even cheering along with the crowd on occasion. Seemed Yang's cunning plan was really working.

"Yeah she is!" Ruby grinned, throwing an arm into the air to yell out. "Goooo Yang!"

The two back to their feet, Yang awaited for her opponent to strike again. He was becoming tired. One more hit, and she was positive she would win the match. Bringing her body back in a more defensive stance, she awaited.

She wasn't disappointed. Her bulldozer of an opponent threw his body weight forward into one final punch.

Which once more was blocked, and the force came in handy to spin Yang around, delivering one final swinging point to the back of his head. That really did knock him off balance, sending him straight to the ground. The instance he did, the bell to call the match sounded. The room erupted with cheering.

 _"And the winner of this year's tournament, Yang Xiao Long!"_

Although she threw her arm up into the air to cheer, it was short lived. Right after, she held a hand to her grounded opponent, smiling softly to him. "Good game, man. You nearly had me."

Yatsuhashi smiled, taking her hand and pulling himself back to his feet. Both stood upright and bowed to one another, before parting their ways. Yang of course, heading straight to Ruby and Weiss.

"Oooo Yang you did awesome!" Ruby grinned, holding up her bottle of water and the towel to offer right away.

Both of which were taken. Quickly rubbing the towel over her face to get rid of the sweat Yang coudln't get the grin off her face. She had to resist hugging Ruby, and that was hard enough! "Ah, yeah. I am pretty alright huh."

"Your strength against Yatsuhashi is... impressive, I'll give you that." Weiss's arms were still folded. Seemed that now she was facing Yang one to one, she wasn't going to show her enthusiasm as intensely. Although the red cheeks gave enough away. "Aaaand, I _suppose_ that we can go for lunch... Once you get a shower."

"Awh..." Yang put on the best sad looking face she could, quivering her bottom lip as she looked back to Weiss. "You aren't gonna join me?"

That made Weiss's cheeks turn completely crimson. She stomped her foot and hunched up her shoulders. "Yang Xiao Long, that is completely inappropriate!"

But while her sister was laughing at the embarrassment she was putting Weiss through, Ruby was patting her pockets. And then her back pockets, and then her chest in general. In her rush to get out, and find Weiss as quick as she could, she forgot an important detail. Her purse.

"Damnit..." Turning back to the other girls, she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head again. "I, um, left my purse back at my place."

"Oooohh..." Yang winced. "Don't have enough to cover you either. You wanna meet us there?"

"Sure! That'll probably be better anyway." It was her turn to be the smug one now. "For you two to get some alone time."

"RUBY ROSE!" Weiss shouted loudly, just as Ruby was making her way back out the building.

She didn't even get time to hear her rambling on about how inappropriate and cass she was being, or about what she was insinuating. Nor did she want to, as far as she was concerned, she wanted to help Yang and Weiss along however they could.

And a sight that awaited back at the dorm room could certainly help along as well.


	6. The Room Mate

**OCTOBER 13TH 12:03PM**

 _"I can't believe Yang and Weiss are so into each other!"_ Ruby was besides herself, rushing up the stairs to her floor, trying to get her keys to finally unlock the door to her room. She did not want to miss one minute of seeing how lunch would to down between them. Either the two would get together as Yang predicted, or it would be a complete battle of awkwardness. Either way, it sounded like a hilarious sight!

" _I mean, Yang I kinda expected to be a little gay. She's up for anything. But Weiss? Boy oh boy, that's gonna be a story of the week, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company being queer, total shocker!"_ She swung the door open, still grinning. _"God, imagine how much worse it would have been if Weiss was Yang's room ma-"_

The grin was short lived. Ruby could immediately tell that something was off. Upon further inspection, she spotted an obvious clue. There was a small, red stain on the kitchen floor, underneath the vent cover. One that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. It was blood. Yet again, more mystery and fear was being bought back to her, thanks to that vent.

But that wasn't all. There were more blood drops on the floor, making a small trail toward the hallway.

Closing the door behind her, she paced further into the room, being very wary as she tried to look through into the bedroom. Only one person knew that vent cover was open, only one had come in and out before.

"Blake?"

There was a quiet, but obviously pained grunt in response. It was enough to make Ruby dash forward, straight through the small hallway and into the shared bedroom, where she froze yet again.

There was Blake, now in an even worse state then before, laying down on the spare bed. From what she could see, somehow she was even thinner then before. Her expression, aside from pain, was absolute exhaustion. The mark under her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept for days. But the more worrying sight, was her left shoulder, of which she kept a firm grasp on with her hand. The shirt all around the area was utterly ruined with blood.

"Oh my god..." Ruby quickly ran to her side, crouching down by the bed and staring at the shoulder in question. She was lost for words. All she came back for was her purse, and now she possibly had to do first aid?

Whenever she reached her hand forward however, Blake flinched away, holding the area tighter. Which of course, made Ruby frown. "Blake, I can't help you if you don't let me look at it."

Looking down reluctantly, she released her shoulder, pulling the shirt downward to show the true cause of the blood. A small, circular wound. One that cut deep into her. A gunshot wound. From the looks of things, it seemed like a miracle it didn't hit anything important, like a vein or an artery. But it was obvious that Blake was becoming woozy from the blood loss.

"Oh Blake..." Ruby whimpered, watching as Blake covered the wound up yet again. Now was a time to act.

Remembering another essential her father made her pack, she backed off to her own bed, scrambling underneath to retrieve a small, green box. A first aid kit. Drawing it to the side of Blake's bed, she opened up the box. Bandages, Band-aids and disinfectants galore. Picking up the tube of disinfectant gel, she began to approach Blake again;

Only to have her draw back, and her ears flatten to her forehead.

"Blake..." Ruby frowned, looking up into her eyes. This time, she held the spare hand, showing her the tube with the other. "This is to keep out infection. It's gonna hurt, but it's for your own good."

Looking back into the younger girl's eyes, Blake found her own beginning to water. The pain in her shoulder was becoming too much to bare. And frankly, she had no other option. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes to brace herself, giving a nod as she revealed the wound again.

Squeezing a good helping of the gel onto the ends of her fingers, Ruby then pressed them in against the flesh, rubbing around the wound as much as she could. Right away, Blake winced, growling out in pain as the cold fluid did it's job. It was an immense stinging sensation, but one that was required.

Once taking her fingers way, Ruby then went straight for one of the bandages. But before applying, she drew back. "Wait, did you get the bullet out already?"

Immediately Blake nodded, managing to bite her lip to suppress another yell of pain. "Y-Yeah... We... _I_ heal quick. I did that first."

Ruby scoffed. "I don't think a bullet wound's heals that quick." Gradually, she pulled Blake's shirt further down her shoulder, exposing enough for her to make a firm binding around it and by her neck. Looping around both shoulders, she tucked the loose ends underneath the bonds, ensuring it was securely around her. "There, better?"

Shrugging the injured shoulder, Blake winced yet again. There was still a vast amount of pain, but the bleeding was gone. That was the main thing. "Yes."

"Great." Giving a reassuring smile, she sat herself down on the floor properly, crossing her legs and resting her arms on the bed.

No other words were spoken by her, but the short lived smile and worried expression in Ruby's eyes said everything Blake needed to hear. This was the second time Ruby had helped her, and she didn't even know anything about her. It wasn't fair to leave such a friendly person as a stranger.

After a good few minutes, Blake closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "Why you so nice?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked back around to her, snapping out of her trail of thought.

But it made the mystery woman only sigh again. "You give me food, a bed, now you help me when i'm hurt. And I've done nothing in return. What's in it for you?"

That made Ruby lean her head to one side, continuing to look Blake in the eyes. Suddenly they weren't anywhere near as frightening as they were that very first night. Although they were full of fear, and worry; they were friendly. There was an innocence about them.

"Do I need anything?" She asked. "You needed help, I gave it to you. Not because I expect anything in return, but because I want to help. Even if you are like a closed book."

Blake opened her eyes again, pupils looking around the room as she remained deep in thought for a moment. No one was ever this kind to her before for no reason. The concept seemed completely alien to her, especially since she had disappeared for a month without a single word uttered to her. Yet, it was like they continued from the same place, as if not even a day had gone by.

Finally, she began to shift her body, turning to face the ceiling as she looked up at it blankly.

"Before, when you asked I was human... You never asked me what I am. Is that because you're not caring?"

"Not at all!" Ruby quickly budged herself back, throwing her hands behind her body instead as she leant backwards against them. She too began to stare up at the ceiling, not knowing where to look anymore. "It's not that I don't care, because I do. But you seemed stressed out. After all, I had just hit you on the head."

That memory seemed to bring a slight chuckle from Blake. But Ruby only went on. "I figured, you'd tell me in your own time, or not tell me at all. But I don't mind either way. You're a person, Blake. That's all that mattered at the time."

There was another moments silence as Blake continued to stare upward at the ceiling, eyes looking off to the right as she thought to herself. If Ruby truly was to report her, she'd have done it by now, or suggested to get someone who would do it for her. As it stood, she had kept to her word, offering help when she needed it, and keeping her presence hidden. She'd proven to be more trustworthy then anyone else in her life.

"... We're called Faunus." She began, tucking her good arm behind her head as she continued to recollect. "We come from afar, a land called Vacuo. It's a place full of jungle, full of large monsters and danger terrain. My village was built upon a river side, on the top of one of the highest waterfall in the red forestland. Far from human territory. And yet, as a child, I was so interested in them." She smiled that bit more. "I remember, my papa would go take human things from ones that camped nearby. Books, mainly. Papa taught me to read, and I became hooked. I wanted to learn English, to speak like them. So I kept hanging around one camp."

That explained why Blake's grammar wasn't so brilliant in comparison to anyone else's. And yet, for saying she was never raised near anyone who could speak the language, she could speak it exceptionally well. With a little longer around her, Ruby figured she would be speaking completely fluently in a good month or two.

Needless to say, Blake's tale wasn't over yet. "They knew of us, but paid us no mind. Humans weren't interested in us tribals. They were looking for something else. The silly things kept taking leaves, and flowers. It was comical, actually."

The smile was dropping from her face. "But that changed."

"Changed?" Ruby asked, looking back toward her again to gauge her reaction. "Changed how?"

Blake's once chirpy expression in regards to her past was now a look of utter despair. "They start to take us. One by one, setting up nets and caging us. Like we were the monsters we hunted."

Her pupils looked downward, eyes already beginning to water as she kept recalling. "I was thirteen age, at the time. They attacked my village. Papa stayed to fight with the others while Mama and I ran deep into the forest. Mama tried to keep them away from us, but she... she..." She began to hunch her shoulders, wrapping her arms around her in fear. Yet more tears were forming, and even falling from her cheeks. The story really did have a huge impact on her.

"You don't have to keep going." Said a rather wide eyed Ruby. Her gaze had fixated on the ground instead, as she tried to imagine what Blake must have gone through. All her life, she was surrounded by members of her family. Her father, her sister, her dog. Although the only loss she had ever bared was the very same Blake had endured, her mother. But she at least had someone to talk to about it.

"But... Wait..." Something was wrong with Blake's story. "If Vacuo is so far away, how did you end up here?"

Hunching her shoulders even more, the Faunus's ears were flat against her head. Now the emotion wasn't just sadness, or remembering old fears. It was real, present fear.

"I... I would rather not talk about that."

"B-but I..." Upon focusing back on Blake's features again, she saw the fear. This was a lot to unload in one day, she had certainly earned a break.

And a break came in for form of her scroll buzzing. Of course! Ruby had completely forgotten she had only come back to get her purse, which she still hadn't found. As expected, it was Yang on the line. Holding a hand up as a way of apology to Blake, she turned herself around to answer the call, speaking quietly. "Hello?"

"YOOOOO RUBY!" The sound through the scroll was louder then Ruby's own voice, enough to make her jump out of her skin. The whole affair was leaving a very confused Blake in it's wake. Blake, of course, who had never even heard of a scroll before. The voice continued, in a slightly lower tone. "So you've been gone for nearly an hour now, Weiss and I are kinda gettin' hungry... Are you gonna be coming with or not?"

"U-Um..." Suddenly noodles weren't as important as Ruby first thought. The choice was easy.

"A-Actually, you guys go on ahead. I... um..." She needed an excuse, quickly. Else Yang would continue to pry, or even storm over. "U-Uh... Lady cramps!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Lady cramps?"

"Y-Yeah! Lady cramps suddenly happened real bad, I'm gonna curl up with some chocolate till it passes."

"OH! That. Right, okay. W-Well, um... Me and Weiss are gonna go ahead then. I'll uh..." The voice became quiet again. "I'll let you know how it goes, okay?"

"Knock'em dead, sis." Quickly hanging up the scroll, Ruby sighed with relief. Now, she had a good few hours of time bought for her until Weiss was due to move in. Not that she even could know if that was happening anymore. Weiss had somewhere to go, Blake didn't.

For the time being however, she could work to calm her down. After such an ordeal, and unloading so much of her past, Ruby felt she deserved time to wind down. And she knew just how to do it.

"Hey Blake..." She asked with a grin, scooting over to the smaller bedside table. Upon opening the drawers, she pulled out two books.

"Which do you wanna read first? Third Crusade, or The Thief and The Butcher?"

* * *

 **OCTOBER 13TH 5:55PM**

"I am so not having this conversation with you."

"Oh I think you will be, one way or another."

Yang and Weiss had been out all day together. First, it was noodles, then Weiss had insisted on heading to the store for some clothes shopping. The blonde had taken the role of "awkward bag holder" throughout, occasionally making jokes about if anyone were to see them together. She expected it to get on the woman's nerves, but no such luck. Maybe Yang's genius idea of getting a date really had worked.

But now Weiss was moving in, their day together was about to come to an official end. Even if Yang had volunteered to help carry in her things, she couldn't help but feel saddened about it all. Carrying two of Weiss's boxes of belongings up the stairs, she tilted her head enough to try and see the heiress ahead. "H-Hey, um... I know I've mainly been teasing you all day, and trying to flirt in a jokey way, but-"

"It's... Okay." Weiss was holding a smaller case, waiting just outside Ruby's room at the top of the stairs. She'd resisted knocking a moment to turn to the bubbly blonde, offering a smile. "And, I had a great time. You may be loud... and rude... and obnoxious at times..."

This wasn't doing much to ease Yang's confidence.

"But overall... I'd like it if we went for a coffee at some point."

Yang remained completely silent. Somehow, even when she was holding so much weight, she remained perfectly still on the stairs all throughout. The power of shock could do wonders.

"... Does this mean I get a kiss on the cheek?"

"Do _not_ push your luck, Xiao Long." But it was an empty threat. That much was obvious when a grinning Weiss finally knocked on the door.

And within, Ruby was unprepared. Several hours had passed, and her and Blake hadn't moved. Ruby had started to do school work, while Blake continued to read in the bedroom. She wasn't leaving this time. What excuse could she give now? ' _Lady cramps'_ weren't exactly going to stop her new room mate from moving in, and the excuse _'I'm in the shower'_ wouldn't stop them either. If they came in and discovered Blake, she would be in great danger. And Ruby would be in a lot of trouble. She had to handle this matter quickly.

"J-Just a minute!" She called up, making her way to the door. She did wonder if to consult Blake before hand, to warn her of what was coming. But what was the point? If she was reading, she'd be silent anyway.

Opening the door partially, Ruby leant her head in the gap. This was going to be the most awkward conversation she ever had to endure. "Heeeey! Weeeiiiiss!"

Blinking in confusion, Weiss raised one of her eyebrows. "Hey?"

Between them was an awkward silence, especially as Ruby looked to everything outside. She had all her things to move here and now, either on herself, or being carried by her sister.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Weiss suddenly interrupted, about to place her hand on the door to shove it open.

That was until Ruby swung it slightly more shut. "Well... See, about that... Something's come up."

"' _Come up'_?" Weiss appeared as though she had been slapped across the face. "W-Wha... But, we've been talking about this for weeks! You said you were excited!"

"And I was! I really, really was! But..." She took a quick glance backward into the room, hoping to god Blake hadn't shifted from her place at all.

"But what, Ruby Rose?!" She growled, placing her bag down so she could fold her arms. "Rejecting me right while I have my bags here in front of the door is completely unacceptable! What possible excuse could you have to-"

"I just got assigned a new room mate today!"

Ruby suddenly blurted out, both eyes closed tightly as she awaited the aftermath of such a confession. It was the first thing that'd come to mind, the first believable thing that was.

Weiss however seemed stunned. "They, _what?!"_ Stomping her foot angrily, she glared right at the younger girl. "I get it. You just don't want me as a room mate at all, do you? The school wouldn't do that on such short notice! Just who do you think you're trying to-"

"Ruby, can I borrow your... toothpaste?"

That call surprised the three girls by the door. Little did they all know, Blake had actually been listening in on their conversation, getting ready for the right time to say something. It was her turn to give Ruby some help.

Catching on to the plan, Ruby began to smile with relief, calling back. "S-Sure, Blake! Take what you want!"

"Your new roomie is called _'Blake'_?" Yang asked, having leant against the wall to keep some form of balance. When Ruby nodded, she chuckled to herself. "Weird name. But damn, I didn't expect the school to just force you into having a roomie."

"Well, I suppose I was late moving in... And I also suppose, there is still a spare room for me." The bright side was, Weiss had seemed to calm right down now that she had heard evidence to support Ruby's claim. Not only that, but it worked in both her, and Yang's favour. That seemed to be something she was considering, as she slowly nodded her head, grabbing her case once again.

"Alright. It seems this arrangement has worked out in everyone's favour, I suppose."

"Yeah... I guess so." Ruby had began to look back toward the bedroom again, smiling giddily to herself. There was something about this act of kindness in particular that really touched her.

Already though, Yang had began to turn around, grunting as she bore the weight of the boxes once more to head down the stairs. "C'mon then Snow Queen, we'd better get to the the lair. And Rubes, we'll have to come meet _'Blake'_ soon."

Nervously giggling, Ruby gave a quick wave to Yang as she made her way down the stairs, and a small smile to Weiss as she turned to do the same.

"Phew." She sighed with relief, closing the door and sinking to her knees against it. "That, was too close."

Pacing out from her hiding place, Blake looked toward 'her room mate', one eyebrow raised questioningly, ears standing on end. Had she done the right thing? Now she was lying to her friend, and her sister, and the _academy_ to protect her. It was a huge sacrifice.

"You didn't have to do that..." Blake began, walking toward her, once again clutching at her shoulder. Already, the pain had died down tremendously thanks to Ruby's efforts, and the relaxation she had from having those precious hours to lay back and do nothing but read. "I owe you enough."

"It's not about owing me anything." Ruby reassured, looking up from the floor to give her a smile. Everything had gone as well as it could, all things considered. Blake was still a secret, there was no longer a fuss to keep things clean for Weiss, and most importantly, Blake was safe. Still, agreeing to have Blake as a room mate would change everything.

"But if we're gonna make this work..." She began, standing up and dusting off her jeans. "We're gonna have to go over some house rules."

* * *

 **[Authors note]**

 **[SEASON 3 HYPE FUCK YEEEAAAAHHH! And sorry if the final part of the chap seemed a little rushed. I may even be editing it since I finished it at 4AM... Yeah I am not a smart man.]**

 **[EDIT wow okay considering i was tired as balls that didn't need much editing at all. nice.]**


	7. The Shower

_..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"...here for... loooong time..."_

 _"...immense healing..." "...impossible for...disease..."_

 _"...the strength...through...roof..." "...military...pay millions..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"...Wait!..."_

 _..._

 _"Please don't leave me alone."_

* * *

 **OCTOBER 20TH 9:03AM**

Blake's eyes snapped wide open. Yet another morning where she had woken in a cold sweat, panting heavily out of fear. Even in her sleep, she couldn't escape the horrors of her past. But she needn't worry. It had been a week. A full week since Ruby had set the rules of Blake's stay with her as her room mate, and everything had gone swimmingly. She was able to stay as long as she wanted, under very few conditions.

The first; Blake wasn't to take anything from anyone else's dorm room. After the thefts in the year previous, which although Ruby never suspected Blake since the items were more valuable then food; she thought it best to give her that rule first. That way, she could be ruled out if it was to happen again.

The second; not to leave through the door. Blake was free to come and go as she pleased, but going through the building would only cause trouble. And that lead to the last rule.

Stay out of sight.

This was beneficial for both Ruby and Blake. For Blake, the less people knew about her the better. It meant she was safe, and unlikely to be reported like she first worried about. For Ruby, it meant the safety of her school year at Beacon. She didn't know the specific rules of having undocumented residents, but suspected she would be far more then a slap on the wrist.

Ruby had already left for chemistry class. She was gone well before Blake had woke up. Even though each morning she wanted to say goodbye, she thought it best to let her keep resting. She was here for that purpose after all.

But it meant she had no one to talk to about her nightmares.

 _"Every night..."_ She was already sitting herself upright. _"Every night, I'm back at that place. Why can't I just get it out of my head?"_

Dragging herself out of her bed, she stood up and rubbed her eyes. There was no point in sleeping any longer, if it only meant re-living even more of the horrors in her head again.

 _"Nope. I should get dressed."_

Ruby had been good enough to get her some clothes of her own, including the black dressing gown she had worn to bed. Now, she went from having absolutely nothing, to at least two weeks worth of fresh clothes all to herself. But clothes were only as fresh as she herself felt. She needed to bathe.

But there was a problem with that. Each time Blake needed to bathe before, Ruby had set it up for her. She had no idea how basic plumbing worked. It went as far as Ruby even having to show her how to pour a glass of water when she needed it.

 _"It's the same principal... right? I'm just getting a really big glass of water."_

Walking toward the bathroom, she took a moment to look around at what was inside once again. Obviously she had familiarised herself with the toilet; her people weren't _that_ primitive. But the rest was still new.

 _"Okay... so that's the... smaller bath tub..."_ She was looking at the sink. _"That's only for brushing teeth, or washing face. The controls for the big bathtub won't be on that..."_

Then she looked to the tub, and the area all around it. Was there always a metal bar above it? What was the sheet of fabric hanging down from it for? It wasn't something Ruby had showed her before, so it was probably unimportant. Best to leave it there. Looking downward again, she spotted the faucet. That must be where the water came from!

"So... what was it Ruby said again?" She asked herself, leaning further forward it to inspect it more. There were two handles. One had a ring of red around it, while the other had a ring of blue. Blue meant water, right? Maybe the red one was for emergencies? Grasping the blue handle, she remembered.

"That's it! Right for off, left... for... on!" The handle was rather stiff, but after a forceful twist, it began to turn... Yet nothing came from the pipe.

"Huh..." A few more twists, around and around. Something had to come out eventua-

 **WHSHHHHHHHHH!**

Yelping in fright, Blake ended up falling headfirst into the tub. She was being completely drenched by the sudden shower. The water wasn't coming from the pipe. It was coming from above her! It was raining indoors?! When she tried to look up, she was blinded by the force of the water. It was like a storm! She was only running a bath, how could she screw up that badly on her own?!

Hissing loudly in pure frustration, she jumped upward, flinging her arms to whatever the cause was. But that only made things worse. The shower head fell from it's holster, landing straight into the bathtub. The force of the water coming from it made it twist and turn, spraying both Blake, and the entirety of the room.

"STOP!" She yelled at it, holding her arms up to try and stop the water hitting her in the face. How on earth was she going to sort this problem?!

* * *

"Dad... Dad she's eating fine." In the room just below, Yang was idly pacing. Scroll to her ear, staring out into thin air without a care in the world. Her father had called to check on Ruby's progress at the college. Even if he spoke to Ruby herself every day, he continued to call Yang to double check.

"Yes, Dad. I'm looking after her. I swear you ask me this every time!" By then she was starting to chuckle. Her father's worrying was comical, if she where honest with herself.

Quickly clearing some space from the messy kitchen work top, she made room for her to lean against it. Yang really was untidy, and no amount of prompting from Weiss to clean it up was going to stop her. In fact, just before Weiss left for the same chemistry as Ruby, she had forced Yang to get up with her, demanding her to have it clean before she got back. So much for that.

"For the last time, _yes,_ dad. I have the spare key to her room. If anything happens, I'll be the first one to go up and che-"

As she idly looked up, she noticed something off. Something, very, off. There was a large, damp mark on the ceiling, one only growing bigger by the minute. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realised. That was Ruby's bathroom.

"Dad, I think Ruby's got a burst pipe." Yang was already getting back up, retrieving the spare set of keys for Ruby's dorm room and heading for the door. "I'll call you back."

But as the blonde brute left the room, she didn't notice an important detail.

The cover to her own vent beginning to move.

* * *

 **OCTOBER 20TH 11:15AM**

"So, Ruby. You've been living with Blake for a whole week now, yet neither me nor Yang have seen her come out the room."

Weiss was casually making conversation as she held a test tube up into the light, swirling around the green liquid inside to inspect each detail. Chemistry practical had been going on for fifteen minutes, and already Weiss was further ahead then the whole class. Along with Ruby, who thanks to Weiss's help, wasn't far behind her.

"Why are you so desperate to meet her?" Ruby asked, only just fetching a tripod and gauze for her Bunsen burner. Whenever the subject of Blake came up, she was eager to change it. For obvious reasons. Yet Weiss never let it go. "She just got assigned because they saw my room was half vacant. We don't even talk that much!"

"Well that's clearly a lie." Weiss finally placed the test tube in it's holster, adjusting her goggles to a better fit on her face. "Yang and I quite often hear you talking to each other. We are only in the floor below."

"You listen to us?!" Now Ruby's heart was beating faster. If they had listened to her on occasion, what did they hear? Would Blake now be in danger?!

But Weiss put her at ease. "No, we don't listen to your conversations as such. But I do hear you sometimes. You, in particular, are not the quietest woman in the dorm-block miss Rose."

The sigh of relief was obvious to Weiss. And that only made her even more curious. Why was Ruby keeping so much about Blake a secret? She wanted to find out.

"So... Tell me about her. What are her majors, for example?"

That question was such a basic one to ask, and yet Ruby was completely unprepared for it. She knew she should have prepared a basic 'if they ask x, the answer is y' list in her head.

"U-Uuuuhh..." She began, only just holding one of her own test tubes over the blue hot flame to heat it up. She needed something to distract Weiss so she could think. What kind of things would Blake particularly study?

 _'Come on Ruby, think, think! There must be something else Blake likes!'_ "... English is one. Like, fictional writing, that kind of stuff!"

"Fictional writing?" The answer raised one of Weiss's eyebrows in question. "I didn't think Beacon did a course on that."

"Neither did I!" Nervously laughing, Ruby gave a quick swirl of the test tube once satisfied, putting it to one side so she could gather some of the final elements for their experiment. Now they were both at the same stage, they could work together, so she thought.

She couldn't lie about everything. Not to Weiss, at least. Weiss had grown to be a good friend, even if they initially disliked one another. Maybe she could even help out, somewhat. Or perhaps would know how to gather more information. Prying into that hope a little more, Ruby cleared her throat.

"She's come from afar to study here. Like, really far away. I think she said she came from a place called 'Vacuo'?"

For a short moment, Weiss thought to herself. The name rang a bell, for reasons unknown to her. She was no geography student, so didn't know all the countries in the world, but this one she faintly heard of. And then it seemed to click, as she snapped her fingers to quite clearly show.

"I've heard of that place! Not many people live there. My dad always told me that it was full of jungles that were teaming with monsters, so only a few expeditions were allowed out of the city set up there." Then her curiosity was peaked even more. "Do you think she's been in that jungle then? Maybe she's wanting to write stories about it!"

Something wasn't quite right. From the amount Weiss knew, it was clear she had connections to Vacuo itself. Or possibly, her family did. Maybe her father had even been there before on an expedition, and even met the people that dwelled within. Blake said it herself, the humans knew of them, but weren't fussed about them at first.

"Maybe... She did say some weird legends and stuff about it. Like..." Taking a deep breath in, it was time to take a risk.

"Weiss, have you heard of Faunus?"

Weiss was already reaching to grab some of the magnesium Ruby had supplied when the question made her stop still. Yet again, another name that rang a bell. "I've heard _of_ it. My dad told me some tall tales about people with ears, or tails, or horns that lived in the jungle. I think that's what he called them."

Instead of continuing, she placed the amount she needed to one side of the test tube, sitting down on the taller stool to think on it more. "Yes, that's definitely the name. When he went on the first expedition there, he said people spotted them in the jungles, but he was never allowed to go see. He himself hasn't been back again." Scoffing, she picked up a small strip of the metal. "But that's entirely bogus. I mean, come on. People with horns? Living in the jungle? Give me a break."

"Y-Yeah..." Ruby picked up a few more strips then her, looking back and foth between it and the test tube. "Complete nonsense. W-What's next? Yang turns out to be a Sasquach?"

"Uuuurgh that woman." The subject had taken a change, which Ruby was greatful for. Any further questions into things may lead to suspicion. Not to mention, it was amusing to watch Weiss's face as she went on. "I swear she's _descended_ from one! It's like I'm looking after an animal!"

"In a good way?" Ruby asked, giving a light nudge to her side.

One that was responded to by a slap across the back of her head. "In a bad way! God, you're both definitely from the same family tree, it's all _innuendo_ this and _dirty talk_ that!"

Ruby only wiggled her eyebrows in response. Weiss had just dropped herself in it.

"T-That doesn't-... I mean we're not- she and I aren't- I'm not... UGH!" In her frustration, she simply sank further into the stool, hunching her shoulders to try and hide her obviously red face. Through the sleeves of her jacket, she mumbled. "I hope your experiment blows up in your face."

"What you say?" Leaning over to drop the five strips of magnesium into her test tube. Big mistake.

 **BOOM!**


	8. The Discovered

**OCTOBER 20TH 1:24PM**

For the rest of the day, Ruby had to deal with singed hair and a tingling face. She'd only managed to blow up her test tube, and a small area of the classroom around her. And in doing-so, earned herself a new nickname: Crater Face. Never again would she use that much magnesium in her projects!

Mathematics was canceled, so that meant she could head back to the dorm. Back to her room mate. Hopefully Blake was having a much better day then Ruby was.

At least, she was _about_ to head home, but noticed a small gathering of students outside the dormitories. The other girls of the building were all outside, huddled together in discussion. What was going on?

There was only one resident she recognised enough to call to.

"Pyrrha!"

The tall, red headed woman turned around from the others, giving a small wave to Ruby as she asked to be excused from the rest of the group, before venturing over to her. "Hello again, Ruby! You've finished Math rather early for a Monday haven't you? What happened to your eyebrows?"

"Please don't bring that up..." She attempted to hide her face for a short moment, but glancing back at the group once again behind Pyrrha, she asked. "What's going on? How come everyone is outside?"

"Oh, there's been a few thefts I'm afraid. Seems the thief from last year is back again." She ran her hand through her hair, not seeming to notice that such news had already began to put Ruby on edge. "Seems the same person too, they've mainly taken small, but valuable things. Jewelry being the main one."

That was one of the rules Ruby had set for Blake. It couldn't have been her, could it? No. She trusted Blake, even in the short amount of time she knew her. There was no way she would risk her safe space over something as petty as jewelry. She needed to pry further. "H-How did they get in? Like... Were there any locks broken?"

"Not to my knowledge. It was a fair few dorms that were struck though. Thankfully Yang has been in your room all day, so I think you're safe."

 _'What?'_

Now Ruby's heart was racing, almost as fast as the questions in her head. Why was Yang in her room? Did Blake get out in time? Was she in there to _stop_ Blake stealing?

Noticing the increasingly worrying look upon Ruby's face, Pyrrha asked. "You didn't know?"

Ruby had no answer, instead she was looking through the group, in the direction of her dorm room on the upper floor. She needed to get up there, fast.

"I didn't..." She began, already walking straight past her and into the building. She could always apologise to her later, when her mind wasn't buzzing with questions. Dashing straight through the hallway, upward toward her room, she could only hope for the best. Maybe Yang wasn't there at all and Pyrrha was seeing things. Maybe Blake got out of the way in time. Maybe-

"Hey sis!"

Once she got to the top of the stairs, she stopped in her tracks. There it was, the bubbly voice of her sister. And right as Pyrrha had told her, coming from her room. Yang was in there, no getting out of it now.

"Haha-hi Yang!" Ruby was already beginning to nervously laugh, slowly walking into the room and closing the door behind her. This wasn't a confrontation she wanted to be aired out into the halls, even if no one was there to hear them.

 _'Okay play it cool... She may not have noticed Blake. She may just be... hanging around...'_

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked, wearing the most awkward grin she had ever bared as she leant back against the door.

Yang was stood in the smaller hallway, between the kitchen and the bedroom, right by the bathroom door, leaning against the wall as she stared back smugly to Ruby.

"Well..." She began, seeming to relax against the wall that bit more as she rolled her head around. "I originally came up here because I thought you had a burst pipe. What I didn't expect-"

She then turned herself to lean against the other wall instead, revealing a rather guilty looking Blake curled up on the bed behind her, arms wrapped around her knees as she kept herself in a tightly curled ball and stared toward the ground. The once bubbly expression of Yang seemed to change into one of utter annoyance.

"-Was to find this clinging to the curtain rail in fear cause she couldn't turn the damn shower off!"

Blake had been discovered. And from the looks of it, had been in her sister's company for quite a long while. And yet...

"O-Oh... Whaaaat? When did... When did a person with _cat ears_ get here?" As best she could, Ruby attempted to act as though she knew nothing, putting on the best surprised expression she could.

One that only made Yang frown all the more in response. "Yeeeaaaahhh... Blake's already explained that part, good luck with that one." And then she stood upright, marching toward Ruby, holding a hand out in Blake's direction to gesture for Ruby to look. "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how big a risk this is even if she was _human_?! Let alone her being... I forgot the name now!"

Ruby could only mirror Blake's reaction to all this. Guilt. She stared downward toward the floor, holding her hands together and twiddling her thumbs in an attempt to distract herself. Of course she hadn't thought this through, everything happened too quickly for rational thought to come into it.

"What was I supposed to do?" She asked, only just looking up from the ground. Even if she wasn't standing upright and confident, she wasn't going to completely retreat without a fight. "Was I supposed to kick her out? Leave her to die on the street?"

"I thought you'd have come to me!" Yang pressed her hand to her chest instead, scowling quite obviously. And yet, the expression seemed more one of hurt then any anger.

"I told you at the start of the year to come to my room if you needed anything, Rubes. I kinda expected, y'know, _this_ to be on that list of needing my help."

In the middle of the awkward silence, Blake looked back and forth between them. Yet again, she had caused a stir. Yet again, she had uprooted Ruby's life and changed it, when she had done nothing but good for her.

No more.

"Don't be mad at her." Blake began, uncurling herself and getting to her feet again. Since the events that transpired, she had gotten her bath, and was dressed in a white shirt with contrasting black jeans. Much cleaner attire then when she had first met Ruby, not to mention, the bandages covering her wound were no longer required.

"She's one of the only ones who've ever treated me with kindness. She's a good person."

"She's naive." _There_ was the scowl. As soon as her gaze met Blake's once more, the anger was becoming visible again. "And you've taken advantage."

"Taken advantage?!" Ruby quickly dashed forward, blocking Yang's view of Blake as she stood in front of her with her arms spread wide. "The first time we met properly, she left in the middle of the night, because she was scared she was being a burden on me!"

"So why is she back here?"

"Because she had no choice!" And neither did Ruby. To show how serious the matter was, she quickly grasped the material of Blake's shirt, pulling it downward slightly to expose that shoulder. Immediately, she pointed to a section of it. "See that? She was shot. Actually shot. If I didn't take her in, she'd have gone back out there, and probably got shot again! I don't know who, or what's after her, but I'm not gonna-"

"Where?" Yang seemed no more amused as she raised one of her eyebrows. "There's nothing there."

"Are you blind?! It's right he-" But upon looking around to where she was pointing, Yang was right. The very area where Blake had suffered a deep gunshot wound; one that would take weeks to heal for most people, and even then would result in scarring; was completely smooth. There was no evidence of any injury, no marking, no odd texture to the skin. It was as though she had never been shot at all.

"But..." Ruby fumbled, releasing the material. "It was... I know it was... There's no way that could have..."

"I already told you." Blake looked to Ruby. Her ears were pinned down to her head again. Now she had both a confused sister and an angry one to deal with. "We heal fast, and a lot better then you humans do."

Before the subject could be switched to her, she looked to Yang once more, bowing her head as she pulled her shirt back up. "Your sister is telling the truth. I was seriously injured when I returned, she insisted on helping me."

She looked to Ruby again, giving a greatful smile. "Without her, I don't think I'd have recovered as quickly as I did. In fact, I don't think I'd be alive right now if not for her kindness."

Back to Yang, for a final time. "If you truly think I am a threat to your sister's well-being, or her studies; then I shall leave. Without question. But please, don't be angry at her for this. Not when it was me who was stubborn enough to get myself in this situation in the first place."

At last, Yang's expression began to soften. Bit by bit, she was obviously loosening up, taking a deep breath in and sighing as she thought to herself. The situation was far from normal, and well out of the school's rules. That point still stood firm; if Ruby was caught, Blake would be handed over to the authorities, and Ruby would likely be suspended.

But the other option; things returned as they were. Ruby would continue to study, get her degrees and qualification, and go on to be whatever she wanted. Blake, on the other hand... There was nothing to say Blake would even be alive by that time. If she was starving before Ruby's help, it would be the same again. And if people were after her as well, that made her chances even slimmer.

And Yang knew for a fact, Ruby would do everything in her power to keep that from happening, with or without her approval. If Yang agreed, at least Blake stood more of a chance with two people helping her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But alright, your secret's safe with me."

Both Ruby and Blake's expressions beamed. But it was Ruby who was the first to launch herself at Yang, wrapping her arms around her tightly and embracing her for a hug. Now she no longer had to keep things from her, and Blake had yet another person she could call a friend. Such a small gesture meant to world to her.

"Just one thing..." Although she was accepting the hug, Yang was rather quick to push Ruby off from her, placing her hands onto her shoulders to make sure she had her attention. And then also looked to check she had Blake's. In particular, to the ears atop her head.

"If someone catches her and she looks like a... Faunus, I think you called it?" She asked Blake, who nodded in response. Nodding back, she went on. "Yeah, if someone catches her and she doesn't look human, you're both definitely screwed. So, you know what I think we need?"

Before the two girls could even respond, Yang swung her set of dorm room keys around her finger, beginning to smirk.

"Let's see if we can raid one of Weiss's bow's..."

* * *

 **[Authors Notes]**

 **Sorry all for the delay on this one! Various things happened, and I figured this chap would be better short then any longer. We're leading into bigger things, ladies, gents and other peoples!**


	9. The Other Intruder

**OCTOBER 20TH 2:01PM**

Everyone was still outside. That made for an easy journey down the stairs with Yang, Ruby and Blake, to quickly turn the corner and dash into Yang's dorm room. Weiss wasn't due back for another hour, that gave them plenty of time to find what they needed. Over and over again, Yang continued to stress the fact Weiss wouldn't mind. She never wore ribbons or bows in the first place, how would she notice if one went for a walk?

Swinging the door open, she invited the two straight in. Yang's room seemed more 'homely' then Ruby's did, for various reasons. Yang's kitchen area for instance, although messy, had a sofa pushed to one of the walls, along with a smaller table which housed a monitor and games console. A small addition such as that wasn't much, but turned the kitchen area into a living space as well as just a room to cook food. Not only that, but it was obvious Weiss had added some 'homely touches', in for form of pictures on the wall, a mirror near the bathroom, and various sets of drawers which photo frames could rest on. Yang's room seemed more like an apartment then just a dorm room.

Right away, Yang headed straight toward the bedroom area, but upon standing in the hall, she could clearly see something was askew. The kitchen was messy before she left. The bedroom wasn't.

"Oh no..." She muttered, looking at the clothes that had been thrown all over the ground. Someone had definitely been looking through their things!

"No, no, no! There is no way that damn thief got in here!" She growled, quickly checking through her various drawers. Whoever was in here had been thorough, there wasn't anything left untouched. As Ruby ran into the room to join her, she quickly turned around.

"Well, my couple of necklaces are gone. God knows if they took any of Weiss's stuff."

"Ugh that sucks." Ruby paced over, looking to the clothes again, then to the window. No break, nor was the door bashed in. "How did they even get in?"

"Same way I did." Blake could be heard from the kitchen. The good thing about her sister living in the room directly below meant the layout was exactly the same. She found the cover to the air vent easily. And right away, discovered someone had removed the screws that kept it secure to the wall. It was in the same state that Ruby's remained in.

"This thingy is open. Whoever it is, they came in and out through here."

"Are you kidding me?" Yang could be heard from the back room, right away making her way straight from there to the kitchen by Blake's side, where she immediately pulled the cover upward to peer inside. No real signs of anyone entering.

"I know for a fact I kept this cover closed. I told Ruby to do the same the night she moved in, to keep out any no good intruders." Although immediately after making those comments, she looked to Blake. "No offense."

"None taken, but... I think you've missed something." Ears perked as high as they could, Blake looked into the vent inquisitively, giving a few sniffs into the air as she leant right up against it. She could smell something alright.

"Just... One sec."

Upon instructing Yang to back away, she quickly leapt up into the vent itself, holding one of her feet back in order to keep the cover from falling shut behind her. There was certainly something in there that was catching her attention, that much was obvious by the fact she kept sniffing.

"I myself..." The voice echoed through the vent, before she sniffed again. "Don't tend to go out..." And again. "If the cover is locked. But whoever this person is..." She sniffed one more time, until stopping completely. It seemed she had come to some form of realization. Judging by the fact she was already shuffling backwards. Within seconds she had pulled herself back out, allowing the cover to clang shut behind her.

In her hand, she held what she had found in the vent itself. A battered old screwdriver; the handle of which was taped together with duct tape. And clear as day stuck to that tape, a lot of blonde fur. It was too thick and short to be considered hair. Presenting it to the only other blonde in the room, her expression had seemed to become one of surprise. Utter shock, even.

"Whoever this person is... They either have some kind of animal with them, or they're..."

"What you are." Yang took the driver from her. It would indeed have been the one used to unscrew the cover, given the head of it matched the head of the screws. But only someone with extreme dexterity would be able to bend their hand in such a way to actually unscrew it from the inside of the vent. In fact, she was sure a wrist couldn't fit between the gaps.

Although, just as Ruby was entering the room, she could see the expression on Blake's face. There was something she wasn't telling them both. Something she had not yet told Ruby. It didn't take a genius to put things together and figure out what Blake was thinking. About the intruder. "You... didn't think there would be other Faunus out here, did you?"

Blake was still trying to take things in. The evidence was right there, painfully obvious. Only a Faunus could climb in and out of those vents with such ease and leave little to no trace. The good thing was, the blonde fur proved for a fact it wasn't her. But it also meant there was another one out there.

"Well, we know one thing." Ruby decided to break the silence, taking the screwdriver and placing it to one side. With a small smile, she made sure Blake's attention went back to her. "If they're stealing jewelry, they're selling it. They'll be quite well off."

In the short amount of time she knew Blake, she knew there were things about her past, about her _race_ that she didn't like to talk about. And this seemed to be one. And despite her curiosity, she wanted to show Blake she was alright without knowing. For now, the only way she knew how to do that was by changing the subject when she froze up.

And while Blake appreciated the change of subject, Yang did not. That much was obvious when she folded her arms, looking up to the vent yet again. There wasn't much that could be done, the thief was long gone. And whatever knowledge Blake possibly knew on the subject, Ruby was making sure it wasn't being pestered out of Blake. She couldn't win. So instead, she sighed.

"Suppose if someone needs it more then me... Whatever."

Then back to the subject at hand. "Come on, let's tidy this place up then find you a bow."

* * *

 **OCTOBER 20TH 5:00PM**

Weiss Schnee had finished her lessons for the day. While Ruby was supposed to have mathematics, Weiss had business studies. One of the subjects her father had insisted she take along side Chemistry and History. As much as it was boring and dull, it provided plenty of valuable knowledge should she ever need to take over the company.

Her journey back to the dorm room was interrupted by a call from the very father. And right away, Weiss pressed the phone to her ear to answer. "Hello?"

"Ah, so lovely you could answer my calls. At last..." No hello. That was typical for Weiss's father. He always tried to distance himself from family, even if that meant their daughters usually bitched about it to other people later.

"Oh, I'm sorry father. I wasn't aware that settling in my new home and my lessons was far less important then talking to you." She rolled her eyes. That was a lie; there had been plenty of free time Weiss could have used to contact her father. The heiress just never fancied bringing her day down. And from his attitude, he seemed to suspect she was ignoring him.

"Well, funnily enough you are my daughter. I would like to keep a track of how you are. So, how are things at Beacon?"

Weiss found herself smiling. Smiling of all things! "Actually rather wonderful. Sure, I have a different room mate now, but that arrangement has been to my advantage, I'd say."

Before her dad could interrupt and ask who, or why, she interrupted. No way they were having _that_ conversation on the phone. "But my original room mate and I are still friends. The room mate she now has is someone from Vacuo."

"Vacuo..." Her father could be heard sighing in the background. Whether or not that was a positive thing, she didn't know. "Now that's a place I've not heard about in a long long time. Did you tell her of the Dust Co's expedition there?"

"I happened to mention it. Although she seemed under the influence that I was also there, or something. She asked me what I knew about it. About Faunus."

The other side of the line went silent. As far as Weiss knew, Faunus were simply legend. Myth. Why was her father suddenly not so eager to talk.

"... Are you still there?"

"I am. Just... I didn't expect for anyone who's never been there before to have heard of a Faunus."

Such a subject had now peaked Weiss's interest as well. What she knew of so far was already interesting. People with the features of animals, living in the deep forests and hunting monsters for a living. It was like something from a fantasy. "Father, you told me about Faunus before. What exactly are they?"

Her father seemed to taking a deep breath in to compose himself. "Well, I never had the privilege of meeting one in person. But they were around our camp. They never bothered us, so we never bothered them. Heck, the crew members thought they were keeping the monsters away from our camp."

"Like forest guardians. You could write a book on this, father." For once, a not-so-serious conversation with her father. They were so rare these days.

In fact, that comment even coaxed a laugh from him on the other line. "Maybe after I retire!" After a happier sounding sigh, he seemed to pause in thought for a short moment, going on yet again.

"You know, Vacuo has actually played a huge part into the Schnee Dust Company. You wouldn't believe how much has come from a couple of journeys there."

Tilting her head, Weiss asked. "A _couple_ of journeys?"

"Of course. There was a second expedition there, six or so years ago. I didn't go on that one though. Shame, because Vacuo's a gorgeous area. It was lead by one of my co-managers, and while she was there, she told me she discovered something huge. That's how we got the biology division of the company."

"Uh-huh..." Weiss nodded along. Although she usually wouldn't be interested in hearing history of the company, this did intrigue her. She had been meaning to ask her father about the discovery for a while.

"Father, forgive me if this is classified, but... What exactly did they find out there?"

"... I don't actually-" But then there was a buzzing sound on his end, followed by another faint voice in the background. " _Sir, ms Fall would is here for your five o'clock."_

"Send her straight in. Sorry, Weiss, gotta go. You know how business is."

In the most inconvenient moment as well. But indeed, Weiss was more then aware how his schedule was. "Yes, I understand. We'll speak later in the week, perhaps."

"If you will actually pick up your phone. Goodbye."

And just like that, their short-lived father-daughter moment was reduced to another business call. Just as she was getting the answers she wanted. But something didn't sit right. From the sounds of things, her father had no part in the biological decision. Nor in the 'big discovery' what lead to the drug developments. She was no more closer to finding out about the mysterious side to the company then she was before.

Maybe she needed to talk to her father more after all.

* * *

 **[Authors Notes]**

 **I figure I should mention this now. I'm not even half way into the fic yet ;)**


	10. The Wounds

**NOVEMBER 18TH 12:00PM**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 _"Uuuugh... what time is it?"_

Another month had passed. Blake had settled into life with Ruby rather easily. The bow she had borrowed from Weiss's wardrobe had given her a new lease of life. She was no longer restricted to leaving through the vent and sticking to the shadows if she wanted to wander outside. Now, she could leave through the front door, blending right in with the students in campus. She'd taken Yang's advice socially, carrying with her a book or two if she wanted to venture outside. She remembered Yang mentioning it would make her ' _look introverted_ ' and thus students wouldn't engage in conversation. Even if Blake was lonely in the moments Ruby was in class, she knew that was the best thing until she was confident in her safety.

Being free from the constant worry of discovery meant Blake could work toward new aims. She had already significantly improved her English, and after the embarrassing discovery last month, Ruby had taught Blake how to use all the facilities herself, including the bath and the shower, the cooker, even Ruby's laptop on the occasions she didn't take it to class. She was slowly becoming more and more settled to her new way of life.

There was one habit that she was yet to grow out of. Just like her feline features indicated; Blake could sleep for Vale. Very often Ruby would be in class, back out again, and Blake would still be fast asleep. Rest and relaxation was one thing, but this was oversleeping, and could possibly make Blake even worse. Even if Ruby didn't fancy being the strict room mate, she cared for Blake enough to do something about it. Which meant setting an alarm to get her up.

 _"It's twelve? Already?"_

Having rolled over to gaze at the clock, which now visibly showed ' _12:01'_ she groaned, slowly hauling herself up out of bed. She knew exactly why Ruby positioned the clock away from the bed, so she would have to get up to turn it off. Which she reluctantly did so, pacing over to the desk one side the room in her dozy state.

 _"I thought she said I was free."_ She thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes, trying as best to wake herself up fully before she went to pick out some clothes for the day.

 _"Well, I guess she is looking out for me. And I'll give her credit, I feel so much healthier then I did before."_

Satisfied with her choice of clothing, a black wool jumper with some slim fitting jeans, she made her way to the shower to freshen up. Setting them to one side on the towel rail, she began to undress, removing her pajamas, and at last, the bow itself. Who would have thought such a small item of clothing could mean so much to her?

Once naked, she stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain around and turning on the flow of hot water. Now that Ruby had shown her how it worked, it wasn't something she feared anymore. Running her hands through her hair, and over her ears, she allowed the warm water to pour down onto her. Drop by drop, waking her up, making her more aware of her surroundings.

 _"That's something else too..."_ She thought to herself as she took the shower gel, squeezing enough onto her hand to begin lathering her arms and underarms. _"I'm sleeping so well lately. I haven't had a nightmare in weeks now."_

The more she rubbed the soap over her body, the more she continued to recollect the memories of what seemed an eternity in the past. Even if the details were faded, the wounds to her mental state remained. Fresh as ever.

She could remember the white walls. Three white walls, and one large mirror. She could remember the gut-wrenching feeling that she was being watched. Constantly. She also remembered the loneliness. The fear. Remembered the only other interaction was when food was slid into her room through a small flap to one side. No names, no faces.

She remembered the muffled words, odd phrases. She remembered being spoken of as if she were some form of pet; something to be examined and watched over. Something whose purpose was to only be kept alive for a higher purpose.

But that wasn't true. There were other details she could remember. Of when occasionally she was out of the white room, and in another. Strapped down on a table, unable to move, unable to speak. Faceless people surrounding her, with only glaring eyes visible to her, and the needles in their hands.

She remembered one pair of eyes in particular. Two orange eyes.

Burning, orange eyes.

Grasping her arm tightly for a moment, she shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head back and forth. _"No... I'm not going back there again..."_

And then, the memories all changed.

The day the mirror shattered.

It was all a blur. At the time, she was terribly weak. She remembered she had collapsed in one of the corners after one of the 'sessions' on the table, unable to stand. But she remembered the once sinister voices sounding afraid for once in their lives.

And then another of her kind entering the room.

Even if his black clothes were stained with blood, she remembered feeling something she hadn't in years.

Hope.

Hope that came from that simple sentence.

 _"Don't worry... I'll get you out of here."_

Finally opening her eyes again, she realised she had been letting the water soak her for a matter of minutes, dazing at the tiles in an utterly blank state. Any goals of washing her body, or her hair, completely forgotten.

She had been so determined to repay the figure who saved her before. So much that she had left and gotten wounded because of it. And yet now, when she looked back, she could barely remember his face. She had been too busy getting new clothes, sleeping in a plush bed, getting three cooked meals a day. While she had been living in luxury...

"Adam's still out there..."

She could remember the name. And as long as she could remember that name, she had a debt she owed. That name saved her life. While at Ruby's, she could do nothing to repay it, and could only dwell in the guilt.

But if she left again, what would that leave Ruby with? Ruby had also saved her life, she'd helped her blend into the new society she was forced into. She cooked for her, gave her books, bought her clothes. Ruby had done far more for her then Adam had. But there was something she lacked.

She wasn't a Faunus like her and Adam were.

But she couldn't leave without a word. Not this time.

Taking a moment to gaze down at her body, she took in her appearance. She wasn't ridiculously underweight anymore, her bones bore some amount of muscle to them. Nor were her ribs showing as badly as they were when she and Ruby first met. For the first time she could remember, she truly felt healthy. She was ready to leave.

 _"As soon as Ruby gets back, I'm going to explain."_ She thought to herself, getting back to the business of washing her hair. Squeezing an amount of shampoo into it, she ran her hands through her locks of hair once more.

 _"I'll tell her all I can remember. About where I was, about Adam. Maybe she'll understand, or even help me. Perhaps we can both go out, find him, and help him toge-"_

 **CLANG**

Blake froze. That was a sound she was well acquainted with, but only under her terms. No mistaking about it, that was the vent cover slamming itself shut. But it wasn't her using it this time. Someone else was in the dorm room.

Turning off the water, her feline ears perked right up to listen intently. Unlike Ruby, her adapted senses meant she could hear far better then her room mate. She could listen to what she was potentially dealing with, a skill that she had trained and heightened all throughout her childhood with the intent of being a hunter in the future. Who would have guessed it would come in useful for catching intruders in her home, of all things?

She could hear the patter of bare feet, pacing quietly around in the kitchen. It was something big, but with enough skill to be nearly silent. It was only really the opening of cupboards that was giving things away, but it was always followed by an annoyed sounding grunt. Someone was looking for something...

Deciding it would do no good to simply listen, she pulled the curtain back and grabbed the towel, drying herself as quick as possible while still listening out for the sounds. Whoever they were, it seemed they were looking in each and every possible cupboard. But what for? Ruby was a student, she didn't have anything of value! Surely no one here would!

And then she remembered, the thefts from the previous month. The ones that made off with various valuables from all the girls in the complex, including two of Yang's necklaces, and quite a few pieces of Weiss's jewelry. And now they were hear to steal Ruby's valuables!

 _"Not on my watch..."_ She thought to herself, quickly tying the bow over her ears again, then quickly forcing on her shirt and jeans. _"Time to earn my keep."_

Easing the door open as silently as possible, she kept her ears as high as she possibly could, detecting the slightest sound the intruder would make. She made sure to tread as lightly as possible as she made her way out the bathroom, moving on her toes.

 _"You have to be one step ahead."_ She could practically hear her father's voice instructing her. The days as a child in a tribe were coming back to her, days out in the jungle, hunting deer and smaller creatures to take back to the village. _"Slow your breathing, keep your foot pressure light. Learn about your target before you make your strike."_

Taking each of these instructions into her being, she gradually stepped into the hallway to peer into the kitchen area, to get a good look at what she was dealing with.

Just as she suspected, it was a person searching through cupboards and through the various boxes of food. Just like her when she first arrived, they were wearing scraps of clothing. A torn white shirt, completely open, exposing his rather well toned chest to the world; tattered jeans covered in various oil stains. They seemed in far better condition then she was, considering they didn't appear to be starving. But one detail Blake noticed the most was by his rear. A long, blond tail. She was right before, the intruder was a Faunus.

But Blake couldn't dwell on that just yet. Faunus or not, this was Ruby's home. And she wasn't going to let him take anything from it. She could ask questions later.

Waiting until it his back was turned entirely, she crouched low to the ground. _"Focus... Calculate your attack. We may be smarter then our prey, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't use your primal instincts."_ And like a feline edging on on a mouse, Blake felt her hips swaying lightly, eyes narrowing. Until finally, she pounced.

Leaping forward, she flung one of her arms around the 'prey's' neck, using her spare hand to cover his eyes. If this was a kill, she would have either had a dagger at the ready, or applied force to snap their neck. This would be different to all her father had taught her. And that much was given by the fact she had to hold on for dear life whilst the figure struggled in her arms.

"Hey, what's the big deal?!" He called out, staggering back and forth and frantically spinning in an attempt to shake off his attacker. But it was no use, Blake was too stubborn for her own good! Each time he tossed and turned, Blake made sure to follow each movement, staying behind him, keeping his eyes covered. She couldn't do anything if he was struggling so frantically!

Putting a quick stop to that, forced her knee forward into the back of his, making him fall straight to the ground. She'd done it, her first successful hunt! Even if it was catching a simple intruder, this was a momentous occasion for her. But she wasn't done yet. Adjusting her grip on him, she moved her arms from around his neck and eyes to grasp his arms instead, holding them to his against his back.

Despite all his flailing before, the intruder seemed resigned to the situation once his arms were pinned, simply sighing as he lay face down on the floor. Yet, a very cocky attitude seemed to be showing through.

"Hmph. I'd usually ask to be wined and dined before getting pinned down, but whatever floats your boat."

That response prompted a sudden blush from the girl above. He was... joking about it? She had just pinned the intruder down with no possible escape, rendered him helpless, and he was making inappropriate jokes? Was he just this used to capture?!  
"S-Shut up!" Her voice stammered. The flirtations comment had thrown her completely off guard. She'd had practiced what she wanted to ask in her head time and time again, but now it was happening, she hadn't a clue where to start anymore!

And the man below wasn't helping. "Ooo, my capturer's a lady, huh? I ain't usually into femdom but hey, everything's worth a try."

"I said shut up!" Cheeks as red as crimson, she shouted up at the other, grasping his hands tighter and pulling them further behind his back. "If you want to keep your tongue, you'd better watch it."

"Hmm, you sure have got a temper." He attempted to shrug in her grip, turning his head as best he could to try and face her. There wasn't even a struggle, any attempt to get free. Just a sly smirk.

"Alright, so you got me before I took anything, well done. So, is there really any point in getting any cops involved here?"

"Who said anything about... Cops?" She had to hide the fact she didn't know what the police system was somehow. It wasn't exactly something Ruby had needed to bring up before. But she had questions of her own. And to gesture as such, she nudged the tail with her knee as she continued to pin him. "It's just us two here, Faunus boy. I'm gonna ask the questions."

That seemed to catch his attention. The smirk had vanished, his eyebrow raised questioningly instead. "I know the tail gave that away, but... How do you know what that word?"

"What did I just say?!" She repeated, glaring her teeth toward him. It practically hurt Blake to put another of her kind in this position. He was the first she had seen in years since the events of her nightmares. It made no sense to her to be fighting him when they were both fighting the rest of the world. But she couldn't put a stranger above the little friend she had. That was a sure-fire way to end up alone again.

"You're the one that's been breaking into the apartments here, aren't you? You took my friend's jewelry."

"Hey, I take a lot of jewelry here, toots. You're gonna have to be more specific then that." Now he was struggling against her hands, shrugging his shoulders and rolling from sides to side to try and shake her off. But it was useless against a well adapted huntress such as Blake. His once confident expression had vanished as soon as the word was mentioned. "Seriously, how do you know what a Faunus is?"

"I'll answer your question when you've answered mine, thief." It was her turn to smirk this time. Even if deep down she didn't want to keep him restrained, she at least had to keep the act of being in control up. Even if in truth, she was far from it. "My first; how many of you are there?"

The blond chuckled nervously in response, shrugging his shoulders once again. "Does it look like I work with anyone else? I'm the only one around here who can get in and out of the vents, sweet cheeks. Being part monkey certainly helps with that."

"Don't call me ' _sweet cheeks'_." The very words repeated sent a shiver down her spine. "I meant how many _F_ _aunus_ are there?"

Yet again, there was more scoffing this time as the man looked to one side, keeping his gaze away from her. "As if I'm gonna tell a stinking human that. You got better luck going out and finding them yourself."

Glancing over to the clock on the wall above, she read the time. '12:29pm'. Ruby wasn't due back for another three hours. In that time, there were various options.

Option A, she could wait for Ruby, keep him restrained until that time to seek her advice on the next course of action. But something told her that this character wouldn't wait that long, nor would she be able to hold him for that amount of time. Which bought her to option B.

He obviously wasn't going to talk to a human, but perhaps speaking to his own kind would yield more answers. It wasn't as if he was going to out her when he had just as much to lose as her. They were one of the same, it would be pointless.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she reached to the bow on her head, beginning to pull it loose.

"Lucky for you, one's closer then you think..."

* * *

 **[Authors Notes]**

 **Hi there all! Sorry about the delay for this chapter, and that it's seemingly short. I wanted to put out more, but I feel like I left you guys with nothing for too long so I'll add it to the next one. Hype for season 3 is here too! So there's that. Anyways, I love you guys, and hope to update this again soon!**


	11. The Thief

**NOVEMBER 18TH 12:36PM**

The initial shock had rendered her hostage speechless. She'd let him go, used the time he had spent on the ground gazing in awe to be sure the door was locked. He had barely moved, only sat himself into a better position as she assured he wouldn't be escaping any time soon. It seemed he didn't want to anymore.

"... You're another faunus..." He must have repeated that phrase five times. And continued to stare at her starry eyed. If she'd have known it was this easy to stop him stealing Ruby's things, she'd have took the bow off straight away! Finally getting to his feet again, he quickly scanned the very kitchen they were in, as if he hadn't already seen it when searching through the cupboard.

"Do you... I mean, _how on earth_ did you manage to get a place like this? I've been out there for years thieving and selling, and I could never afford anything more then clothes on my back."

"I didn't." She was already beginning to wrap the bow back around her ears again. Now that he knew, she was assured he would answer her questions. But there was no need to keep them unveiled for longer then necessary, especially if someone were to come in unannounced. Once done with that, she simply tilted her head when she saw the blond's still confused expression. "I guess I got lucky. You and I had the same idea, getting in, stealing, getting out. Except I just took what I needed."

"Wait wait wait, you were only stealing _food_ from these guys?!" There was a quick, yet nervous laughter for a moment as he ran his hand through his messy hair, tail flicking back and forth occasionally. "After all these humans have done to us, you really wanna live off the scraps?! Come on! You were smart enough to pin me down, you're smart enough to take more then that!"

Several things about that comment made Blake pause for a moment. Many times she thought to steal more then just food, but she was far too timid to even hope to sell anything. But even when she saw various clothes each time she raided the apartments, she could never bring herself to steal them. If living with Ruby had taught her anything about humans...

"They're not all the same." She folded her arms, keeping her gaze upon him all the while. "Take me living here for example, I'd never be able to if not for my friend Ruby, a kindly _human_ girl."

The boy let out a sarcastic sounding grunt. "Whatever, sweet cheeks. One good human doesn't excuse the entire race."

"It's _Blake._ Not ' _Sweet cheeks'_." She glared for a moment, but in the moment of silence, she raised one of her eyebrows. "... And yours? Or do I keep calling you Thief."

Rolling his eyes again, he had no choice. It wasn't as if hiding his identity was any help anymore.

"It's Sun."

"So tell me, Sun..." Now she thought back to the other thing that Sun had said; 'All these humans have done to _us._ ' 'Us'. Sun knew that humans had done terrible things to her even before she had told him about it, meaning he had been in a similar situation himself. Maybe he was there when she escaped. Or better yet, maybe he knew about Adam and his location.

"You escaped the labs, right? How long have you been free, exactly?"

No such luck for Blake came when he responded with a sigh of his own, tapping his chin with his finger as he thought. "Three years, maybe? I was the first one, they screwed up when they were transporting me to another room. Up till now I thought I was the _only_ one."

"We may very well be the only ones. I only managed to get out by sheer fluke." And with Adam's help. But she wasn't going to talk about that yet. He was outside the time frame to know him, bringing it up would be a pointless endeavor. But her curiosity was getting the better of her by the minute.

"Why steal more then food? Surely selling it on would be a bit of a problem when they see the seller has a monkey tail."

That provoked a smirk from the monkey Faunus. "Good question. It's a trick I'd rather keep up my sleeve though, thanks." But this time, he stood upright, pacing around the feline faunus rather proudly. "Sooooo... You just live here then, with your human friend?"

Blake raised her eyebrow as he repeated what she'd already told him. "Y-Yes?"

"She gives you a bed, feeds you..."

So it was his turn to do the questioning this time. "What are you getting at, Sun?"

Finally, he looked back around to her again with a sly smirk. All he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Y'know, you can judge me all you want for being a thief, making my own money to live comfortably even if I am outside. But at least I'm not a pet."

" _Pet_?!" Blake growled back rather loudly. She had a right mind to leap and pin the intruder down once again at that remark. Instead, she simply glared at the intruder. "I am not her 'pet'! I'm completely free to come and go as I want!"

"So a cat, then? Still a pet." He continued his smug as ever look, flicking his tail back and forth as he stared her down. What was he hoping to achieve here by winding her up more and more? Other then getting a punch to the face if he kept going. After a moment of standing her glaring, he shrugged his shoulders again.

"All I'm saying is, you fought so hard to get free out of that place; why are you just settling here, among the race that did it to you in the first place?" He then quickly paced forward, and with a quick flick of his tail upward to the top of her head, he managed to grasp the bow, pulling it clean off her ears.

Much to her dismay as she frantically went to grab it, every time it was pulled from her grip. "H-Hey! I need that!"

Every time she made a grasp to the bow, the tail flicked away again, and Sun leapt out from her grasp. While Blake was fast at capturing prey when it wasn't aware, Sun was faster at avoiding her. "If you really weren't a pet, you wouldn't need their accessories!"

"It's, not, for, them!" Each word was punctuated as she made a swipe for the bow over and over. "It's for me! To keep me safe!"

"By what? Making you look like them?!" Leaping up onto the kitchen work top, he quickly held the top of her head to keep her down, holding his tail, and the bow, as high as he could to keep it from her reach. All whilst she flailed in a futile attempt to grasp it back, he finally snarled. "Don't you get what this all means? We're not alone anymore! But if you're here pretending you're one of them, what does that prove?! That you're just gonna let them get away with it!"

And with that, Blake stopped swiping completely. He was right. The more she stayed with Ruby, disguised as another Beacon student and living the lifestyle of a human, the longer her race were still in threat back at the laboratories. Even if she was to go find and live with Adam, it would still be the same circumstances. She fantasized about going with him back to Vacuo, finding her old home. But if her kind were still there, what was the point?

"Then what do you suppose we do?" She asked, finally grasping his hand and pushing herself off of it. "I don't even remember the name of that place, let alone it's location."

Finally drawing his hand away, he lowered the tail at last. If she so wished, she could take it from him, but up until then, he simply stroked his chin in thought. He didn't have any leads either. But he did have one advantage. "I'm confident enough out in the city, I can always keep my ears open, I guess."

"Yeah, cause people interested in buying stolen jewelry are gonna have all the know-how on super secret torture labs." Finally snatching the bow from him, she went straight back to tying it around her ears. But in doing that, it reminded her...

"The college..." Why were they going off scraps of their memories and word of mouth, when Blake was in the dorm rooms of one of the biggest colleges in Remnant, and it's library? An entire world of knowledge was a short walk away. Eyes brightening, she could already see a plan forming in her mind, and turned to her new, unlikely friend.

"This could be a long shot, but I have an idea..."

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 18TH 1:58PM**

 **BAM. BAM. BAM BAM WHACK.**

"So explain to me why you gotta do this training again, Yang?"

The past five minutes, Ruby had been watching her sister fighting once again. This time, her opponent was a large sandbag, anchored both to the floor and at the top of a stand, battered after the hits it had taken from her burly sister. She'd left lessons early, so immediately went to Yang so they were both ready to get groceries together. Not that she expected her to be fighting as part of her lessons. Along with the tank top and shorts, there were a few other things Yang was wearing for this training. A rather tight looking bracelet, which seemed to monitor blood pressure; a patch on one side of her neck to monitor her heart rate; and a band around her forehead, which Ruby had no clue of what it was monitoring. It was very unusual, Ruby thought.

Between shallow breaths, Yang shook her hands, bouncing up and down on her toes to keep moving. Quickly shaking her head, she smiled.

"Just some tests I agreed to." She gave a few quick jabs to the bag, yet again to the same spot. "They wanted a few of us to do it." Then a few more jabs, this time lower down. "Y'know, for the trial things?"

"Oh! For like, a before and after thing?" Ruby asked, watching her sister deliver punch after punch to the bag again. Another thing she noticed was the wires leading into the bag itself. Was the bag being monitored as well?

If it was, the readings were about to go through the roof. Yang's movements quickly sped up. There were five quick jabs to the lower region, then three to the top, followed by her spinning and delivering a final kick to the midsection. One powerful kick that sent the bag swinging upward, breaking it's anchors at the bottom. Ruby knew her sister was strong, but this was a display just of how much!

"Yeah..." She panted, stepping to one side now that she was satisfied she could do no more to the bag itself. Right away she paced to the bench, sitting herself down by Ruby's side. Taking the towel just beneath it, she wiped the sweat off her brow, finally letting out a small chuckle. "Seems like it at least. Cinder was worried of the potential effects on athletes, so got the fighters that're volunteering to come have some monitored training."

"Ooooh right." Remembering the water she had, Ruby quickly reached into her backpack, pulling out the large bottle and handing it straight over to her sister. After she removed the various patches and bands, she gratefully took it and immediately started to gulp it down, she asked; "How long have you been doing this then? Just today or..."

Gasping once finished a fair amount of her drink, she managed to respond. "A couple of hours these past two weeks? Just so they got some results before we go home for the holidays." Screwing the cap back up, she handed the bottle back to her sister again, resting her arms on her knees as she leant forward to try and relax. "It's hard work, but, damn. It feels good to seem like I'm putting what I'm good at to use, you know?"

"Blondie!"

Both sisters looked up toward the voice, over to the ginger haired man at a laptop. Getting up from his seat, he made his way toward them both. Cane in hand, hat atop his head, Ruby immediately recognised him. He was the same fellow who was with Cinder when she talked to her at the tournament. He was probably just smiling, but for some reason, Ruby couldn't shake the feeling that it was a sly smirk as he stared at her sister.

Managing to smile again, Yang sat herself upright. "C'mon Roman, tell me I beat Ren's record. There's no way he smashed the restraints on the bag."

"You know I can't tell you that. But damn, you completely _battered_ that thing!"

"You expect anything less from me, Torchy?" But upon hearing her sister clearing her throat, Yang then looked to her, and back to the orange haired man again. "Roman, this is my sister, Ruby Rose. Ruby, this is Roman Torchwick. Or Torchy, but I think you gotta earn that right."

Giving a chuckle of his own, he tilted his head. "Yeah, even _you're_ pushing your luck enough calling me that." Then immediately, he turned back to Ruby again. He seemed to have recognised her as he smiled yet again to her, holding a hand out for her to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Little Red. I think I saw you at the tournament, didn't I?"

"Cheering my sister on, yup. Nice to meet you." She asked, quickly shaking Torchwick's hand, offering a nervous smile of her own back to him. For reasons she couldn't explain, something didn't sit right about him to her. Deciding it best to ignore it for now, she sat back politely as the other two began to chat.

Checking the scroll in his spare hand, he looked back to the blonde bruiser again. "Well I won't keep you too long, but your vitals are pretty damn good, Yang. I'm really looking forward to seeing how the tests will effect them."

"Sweet! Always knew I'd impress. When's the first trials, anyway?"

Chuckling to himself, Torchwick's gaze went back to his scroll as he looked through the various menus. "Should be... January Fith? That good for you?"

"Dude that works out great. Get it done and out the way then I can work on the rest of my work."

Looking over to her sister again, she quickly nudged her side with her elbow. "Hey, you still thinking about the trials, sis? We'd both be in the money then."

Rolling her eyes, mainly at her sister's boastful attitude, he looked back and forth between her and Torchwick. What a way to put on the pressure by asking her right when one of the men in charge of the whole thing was stood right there. "I'm still thinking about it, I'm a little squeamish about needles. But it'll definitely help, what with me lookin' after-"

She stopped herself quickly. Was she really about to reveal Blake that easily? And in front of someone who already made her feel more uncomfortable then anyone before? Sensing the pause was getting awkward, she nervously laughed to try and hide it. "L-Lookin' after my funds... s-so I can afford to work on that Crescent Rose project!"

"Y-Yeah! You and that Crescent Rose project..." Yang was just as nervous, realising she had narrowly dodged the matter. Even if Torchwick was nothing to do with the school, the less people that knew about Blake, the safer she was.

Having not picked up on it at all, Roman simply nodded, using his cane to bump his hat upward again. "Well, if you are interested, lil red, I don't think we'll need you to be doing as intense work as this. Anyways, I'll send this off to the boss and we'll see you after the holidays Yang."

"Thanks, _Torchy_." She deliberately exaggerated the nickname this time, giving a small wink when he glared back at her. Nudging her sister's shoulder once again, she was already getting up from the bench as Roman walked away, fetching her own backpack and resting the towel over her shoulders. "Well, I'm way overdue for a shower. I know you've been waiting a while already, but you good waiting for me to get changed?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ruby asked, getting up with her. With another giggle, both the girls headed straight out the room to the changing rooms.

Leaving Roman Torchwick behind with all the equipment. Once assured the girls were well away from the room, he lifted the scroll to his ear as he wandered around the room, looking toward the battered sandbag again.

"C'? It's Torch. Yep, the bimbo's just finished her set with the punch bag. I think you got an ace with this one."

Twirling the cane around his finger as he paced room, he continued to hold the scroll up high. "Well, she wrecked the punch bag _without_ the juice. Imagine what she'll be like with it!"

He tilted his head. "Yeah, I'm think A's gonna want to see her after the serum, but honestly, I think it'll be more worthwhile to hang onto her. We can't let him have _all_ the good ones, can we?"

Finally stopping the swirling of his cane, he chuckled at the voice. "Don't you worry, security's to the max at the facility, and after you took out that last one, no more are getting out. The only ones that'll be out of our walls, are gonna be the ones we made ourselves."

Then there was a low smirk as he looked back to the door.

"And don't worry, my men are still working on tying up that loose, monkey tailed, end."


	12. The Search

**NOVEMBER 18TH 3:30PM**

An good half hour into their grocery shopping, Ruby and Yang had picked up most of the supplies they needed. Significantly less then their previous weeks, even between the two of them! Mainly due to one significant factor. In a weeks time, they would he heading home to Patch for the holidays. It was a time that Ruby and Yang were looking forward to, going back to see their father, their dog, even their Uncle Qrow. Then there was decorating the house, cooking various treats. It was the two's favourite time of year.

But this year, as Ruby pushed the cart toward the snack aisle, something felt off. Although she didn't need much more for herself, she was stocking up for the one who would be left behind.

Blake.

Blake hadn't anywhere to go for the holidays. No family to head home to, no holiday to celebrate. She'd be alone in the dorm room for a six weeks. Even if she was confident in Blake's ability to cook and fend for herself, she didn't want to leave her alone. The two had gotten close as friends in the month she had stayed with Ruby, and leaving her alone just didn't seem right.

"... Hellooooo, earth to Rubes?"

Suddenly snapping back to reality, Ruby looked back to her sister, who was holding up two large packs of potato chips, each in different flavours. "S-Sorry, what did you say?"

"I saaaaiiid... Do you think Blake would prefer plain chips, or prawn cocktail? Gosh where have you been zoning out to?"

"O-Oh... Um... Both?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde threw both bags into the cart as asked, rejoining Ruby as she was pushing the cart forward. Still, she noticed that something was off. "Seriously though, you've been dozing all through this grocery run, and it's mainly been me actually putting stuff in the cart! Something the matter?"

There was no more hiding her worries. And so she reluctantly sighed.

"It's Blake I'm worried about. I know she was living on her own for... god knows how long before she came in, but I feel bad we're gonna be leaving her so long, that's all." Allowing her upper body to flop forward against the cart, she continued to slowly pace forward. "And over Hanukkah as well? It just feels unfair to me that we'll be home with family and she'll be completely alone. Not that we can do much about that unless we somehow managed to get her back to Vacuo."

Raising one of her eyebrows, Yang could only think deeply about that. They would be leaving her alone. It wasn't like her situation with leaving Weiss. Weiss at least had a home and family to go to, even if they were distant in their attitudes. Blake didn't have the luxury of the change of scenery!

But out of the blue, she was starting to grin. "Maybe we can do something about that."

Suddenly perking back up, Ruby looked back to her sister again, expression full of confusion. "Wait, what do you mean? You actually mean we should send her back to-"

Yang suddenly laughed, grasping the side of the shopping cart to stop it from moving. But also for another purpose. Shown when she went to grab the bag of plain chips, moving it back toward the shelves.

"Hell no, we can't afford that! Besides, I like having her around. And that's the point I'm getting at."

Ruby's confusion only grew. "... Whut?"

"We should invite her back to ours for Hanukkah."

Yang was already putting back some of the extra items intended for Blake while the words were being processed in Ruby's mind. Did she really just hear that correctly? Yang wanted her to invite Blake, the homeless Faunus girl who she'd only known for a month or so back to their home for the holiday season. The very same who had barely adjusted to life in the human world. Even if Ruby trusted her, her father may not. Shaking her head to avoid a possible daze, she laughed nervously.

"S-Sorry, I thought you said that we should actually ask dad to take Blake back to ours?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Yang's grin remained on her face. "Yep, sure did! Why, what's wrong with that?"

Fumbling upon her words, Ruby's eyes suddenly snapped wide open. "The-!juh-!uhm-! There are _several_ things wrong with that! Putting aside the more obvious factor-" She pointed toward the top of her head, gesturing at what would be atop Blake's. "We still know next to nothing about her! Plus the extra food dad would have to cook, then he'd feel bad if she doesn't have any presents to open, or candles to decorate and where is she gonna sleep and-"

The redhead was cut off when her sister grasped her hood, only to yank it forward and over her head. The most effective way to stop the rambles of Ruby Rose. "Stop worrying! We always make far too much food this time of year and end up throwing it out, including what Zwei eats! It'll be a nice change to our usual stuff."

By the time Ruby had freed herself from the confines of her hood, she held her hands together, looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "It sounds like I don't want her to come, which isn't true, I'd love her to! But I'm just worried about what she'll think. About us, our house, the idea of inviting her to meet more people-"

"I'm gonna stop you there again." Yang had already drawn out her scroll, and had been ready to dial their father for permission. But right away, she just shook her head.

"Isn't part of the point of her living with you to try and get her used to humans and not be afraid? How is she gonna get over that fear if you just keep her cooped up in your room all the time?"

"Ugh I've been treating her like she actually is a cat, haven't I? I knew it..." She instead raised a hand to her forehead, looking down with a defeated expression. Yang was right, this could be good for Blake. She could not only get a good meal for the holiday season, but learn what life was like outside the confines of a college space. She could meet her father, her uncle, and her dog all in one go. Not to mention, the thrill of showing Blake around her home was something that gave her a warm feeling inside. Yang was speaking perfect sense. And deep down, when Ruby thought about it, her dad wouldn't even mind if he knew Blake was a Faunus. He was one to put who a person was above what they were.

Finally raising her head again to look at Yang, who still had her thumb hovering over the dial button, she rolled her eyes.

"Yet again, Big Sis knows best. One of these days I'm gonna get you back."

"Whatever you say, nerd." And with that, Yang hit dial, bringing the scroll up to her ear.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 18TH 3:30PM**

While Yang and Ruby had just left the college, Blake had just entered. The first time for her on premises, and it was to try and gather information about her previous location. But even if she knew how to use a computer, she didn't know where to start. There wasn't much to go on. No names, no symbols; Blake knew the chance was slim. But she couldn't give up. There had to be something she could find.

From what Ruby had taught her, the Library was the place to go. She said it was a place of extensive knowledge, where students of all ages and classes went for the most basic of information, or even just to finish their assessments. The perfect place for her to blend in among the others while getting what she needed. If there was nothing on the internet, there were books she could look through.

Sitting herself at the desk, she looked up to the screen, questioning what to do.

 _'Well, Ruby had never heard of Faunus, I'd doubt anyone else would have either, so I bet that will be a no go.'_ She thought to herself, looking down at the keyboard for any source of inspiration. Then suddenly she clicked her fingers, knowing the perfect starting point.

 _'V-A-C-U-O.'_

Hitting the enter key, she got the very results she was expecting. Numerous maps of her home, Vacuo. Humans had explored it enough to make vague maps, but not of these results bared any significant information. Only a few pictures of the vast jungles there, some describing the environment, some even trying to sell holidays to the destination.

 _'This is how it works, right?'_ She thought to herself, continuing to look through page after page of results. _'People just type a word and keep going through for ages?'_ Further and further, she was starting to lose hope.

 _'Oh who am I kidding? We're in way over our heads. Unless I find some sort of miracle I'm never gonna get any information just from Vacuo itself.'_ She'd found a lot of the pages had become repetitive, and was barely paying attention anymore. _'This whole idea is dumb, agreeing to work with a guy who tried to break in was dumb. I'll bet he's getting no more info then I-'_

She paused. At page twenty of results, the word Vacuo had appeared in the middle of a sentence. An interesting sentence.

 _'After a discovery in the deep jungles of Vacuo,'_

It belonged to an unusual site, one that spoke of science and medicine. One she didn't expect to search in anyway. Clicking on the link, she continued to read the information it lead her to.

 _'Miracle Dust, developed by Schnee Dust co.'_ She read aloud to herself, leaning in closer toward the screen. _'This miraculous new drug holds promise not only for curative measures of the future for Chronic illnesses, but for prevention of any illness ever forming. Including hereditary diseases, deterioration diseases, and even most cancers. After a discovery in the in the deep jungles of Vacuo, the company famous for it's weaponry advancements and robotic engineering has funded research into the development of either a pill or an inject-able substance to be readily available.'_

Something about that didn't sit right. She knew about humans from her reading as a child, and from watching them herself. The traits she had just read about didn't seem human at all. She understood that disease and illness was common in their race. That most died with at least one illness, or even from an illness before their time. But for Faunus, it was unheard of. Faunus had a natural immunity from disease, along with their enhanced healing. They were built to survive, while humans were build to discover, to explore.

What did they find out there?

"Doing some research on us I see?"

The low toned, sultry voice sent shivers straight down Blake's spine. Swallowing, she began to turn around to look at the source.

A black haired woman, tall, dressed in a white lab coat. Blake was sure she had heard Ruby describe her one or two times. Apparently she was around the college a lot to try and convince people to join her program to get funding for their studies. That's what she managed to remember, anyway.

Tilting her head, the woman began to smile rather smugly. "Well, although that's not a credible source for research, it seems to be stating exactly what I would. That the program is looking into developing drugs for the future of mankind. All we need is a little... audience participation."

Something about this woman set Blake on edge. Whether it was the tone of her voice, or the way her hair covered one of her eyes to keep herself mysterious, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to leave, get out of her presence as soon as she possibly could. But it was no use, her body had completely froze. She could practically feel the hair standing on end on every inch of her body.

"You seem... nervous." Although her words seemed concerned, it was as if she was taunting her, wanting to see her squirm. Regardless, she reached into he pocket, pulling out a small square of paper and holding it out toward her. "Well, if you want credible research, here's all of the details you need. Good luck with any paper you intend to write. At least, I assume that's what it's for."

Hesitantly, Blake reached out and took the card from her hand, managing to swallow once more to clear enough room for her to utter the words; "T-Thank you."

"Oh it isn't a problem." The woman smirked as Blake began to walk by her and toward the exit, but just before she got too far, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, turning her back around to face her. "Oh, and one more thing..."

As best she could, Blake tried to avoid her gaze, looking toward the ground as she turned. But finding the woman wouldn't speak again until she looked up, she did so hesitantly. And noticed just why she was on edge.

Burning orange eyes.

"Be careful when you're searching for." Her tone of voice seemed far more sinister this time around. Said orange eyes began to close as her smirk only grew all the more. "Finding the wrong information can be... a risky move."

She knew she wasn't talking about studies anymore. That was a threat, and an obvious one at that. This woman didn't want Blake to look into the background of the medical research, or maybe the fact it was to do with Vacuo. Either way, despite the woman's threats, Blake knew it required more study.

"I-I will... Be careful, I mean. T-Thank you again."

And without another word, Blake hurried away as quickly as she could, keeping to a fast walk rather then the obvious sprint. She could feel her gaze following her out the door.

And when finally out of her view, she continued her quick pace through the various corridors, thoughts racing through her mind over and over. A discovery in Vacuo? Miracle Dust? The burning orange eyes again? Nothing made sense, and yet it was all pieces of the puzzle. It had to be. Things like this don't randomly happen in one go by chance.

Either way, she knew what she needed to do.

She needed to find Sun.

* * *

 **[Authors Notes]**

 **Hey guys! I'm not dead or letting the story die. Life's pretty busy at the moment and stuff. I will be occassionally drawing stuff for this story as well and answering questions/accepting headcanons over at corgi-kid tumblr, so go ahead and follow if you're interested! Love you guys as always!**


	13. The Invite

**NOVEMBER 18TH 6:00PM**

"She just threatened you?! Out of the blue?!"

The blonde monkey Faunus couldn't believe at he was hearing. Blake had let him back into the apartment to go over what they had found, and had explained what happened following her research. About the black haired woman, the one with orange eyes. The fact she was so quick on the ball to ward her off searching spoke volume enough that she had to tell him as soon as possible.

"She didn't _exactly_ threaten me... But it certainly sounded that way."

"Blake don't you get what this means?" When there was no instant response, Sun stood up from the kitchen counter where he was previously perched, running a hand through the greasy blonde hair. "It means we're getting somewhere. We both know this is gonna be dangerous, but you getting spoken to like that is a clear sign we're going in the right direction!"

"A right direction to _what_ exactly?" She retorted abruptly, frowning in pure frustration of the situation. "Because so far all I've found out is they've got a possible cure for cancer or something. That's not exactly related to thousands of Faunus being locked up, is it?"

An annoyed groan sounded from the monkey tailed boy as he stared down at the ground. They were both well aware it was going to be a long shot, but to find absolutely nothing to go off was disheartening. Still, he eventually looked back up again. In one day, they had still gotten further ahead than they had in years. They knew they weren't the only ones that escaped. There was a little more hope then before.

Shrugging his shoulders, he ran a hand down his face instead. "Right direction to get someone's attention at least."

"There's just... something so familiar about her, Sun." She stared toward the ground, folding her arms around her chest. For a moment, she stayed silent in thought, reminiscing as to what it was about her. And if Sun could possibly know.

"I know we've just met, and you probably don't want to tell me this kinda stuff... But, do you remember anything about the labs? About the people that captured and experimented you?"

The boy stopped a moment, looking toward her. He hadn't needed to delve into his own past for a long long time, not when he had a new life out on the streets, stealing what he could and making do with the bare minimum. It wasn't ideal, but it was much better memories then the ones he now had to dig back up. After a while, he shook his head. "No. I wasn't actually experimented on. I was more taken and moved, then got free before they got the chance, I guess."

"Damnit." They were back to nothing, yet again. Still pacing around the room, Blake was still forcing the thoughts to rush around her head over and over. The threats, the Schnee Dust Company's discovery, the orange eyes, it all had to mean something! But what? They were so close, yet so far.

Then came the rattling of the doorknob, and the sudden sound of a key turning in the door. They were out of time to discuss this together, Ruby had returned.

"Quick, hide!"

While Blake dashed to the sofa, sitting herself down and grasping a book to look busy, Sun quickly leapt back to the vent, quickly opening the main hatch and leaping inside, shutting the cover as quietly as possible as the door swung open. Luckily, there was enough space for him to turn around, so he could spy through the small gaps between the metal.

It was Ruby, who'd returned with two paper grocery bags in each arm, both filled to the brim with various foods and snacks. Even though it appeared a lot, Blake was used to the grocery shop usually taking four or five bags. Seems she managed it all in one go this time.

"I'm back!" She grinned with glee, managing to waddle toward the kitchen work tops to place the bags there safely, managing to do so without dropping them, much to Blake's surprise. "Did you miss me? Sorry I was gone so long, Yang wanted to go get some gym stuff, and that ended up taking longer then expected, then there was traffic and-"

"It's fine, really." Blake smiled innocently, quickly looking between the vent cover and where Ruby was standing. She quickly corrected her mistake before Ruby looked around, rotating her book the correct way up, and then beamed happily. All too happily. Anyone else would think she had something to hide.

"So... what's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, well..." Turning around to Blake again, she leant against the kitchen work top herself, blissfully unaware their entire conversation was being listened to by the stranger in the vent. "I figured, I have a bit of student loan left over, we can order a pizza or some noodles or something."

"S-Sounds great!" Blake was mentally shouting at herself for that fumble. _'Way to go, genius, now she's gonna know something's up!'_

"And... there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

As the student turned to put the shopping away in the right cupboards and the fridge, Blake's head was spinning in panic. She knew, she must have known. What else would she have to talk to her about? She must have had cameras set up, must have known Sun had been here all this time, and that she'd been talking to him rather then telling her upfront or making him leave. Closing her eyes tightly and bracing herself for what was to come, she muttered. "Y-Yeah?"

"Would you like to get out of here-"

 _'Great, she's kicking you out. Nice one Blake, the one good home with good food and you've ruined it, all for some shirtless blonde who was stealing from the only good person you've ever me-_ '

"- to our home, outside the city for a few weeks?"

Drawing her head back in shock, Blake blinked repeatedly for a moment. "... What?"

"For Hanukkah. Y'know, the thing I've been on about for... the entire month that I said I'd be heading back home for?"

Her friend was still in shock. She knew Ruby would be away for a while; her friend had never stop mentioning it and had been worried about it for the longest time. Though Blake herself worried as well, she knew she would be able to handle herself. She had before, without even a place to sleep. Yet, Ruby now no longer wanted to do that? And wanted to spend more time with her?

"I... I don't follow. You mean, like, I come with you?"

"Well yeah." Finally finished, Ruby looked back around to her. That ever gleeful smile was still on her face, plain as day. "I know I said I'd buy what I could food wise and give you ways of contacting me if you need it, but I thought... It's not fair to leave you alone all that time, you know? I'm gonna be with family for six weeks and you'd be-"

She stopped herself for a moment, the smile that was present slowly fading. Even thinking about being alone for that period of time, in this special month on Blake's behalf was enough to upset her. But shrugging off the thought before it went further, she shook her head quickly, looking back to her again. "So, we called Dad, and we asked him if there'd be room for you to stay, and he said, if you're okay with it, that he'd love to have you join us!"

"Ruby, I..." The Faunus girl was completely speechless. Ruby had already asked and made arrangements for her to stay, even without an answer. She really wasn't just someone who felt sorry for her, Ruby really cared for her, and wanted to show her more of her life other then the inside of her dorm room.

But something was holding her back. Something that a few hours ago would have never been a problem. Something that was still hiding in the vent, listening to their every word. Sun. Blake had been prepared for the time Ruby was away and was used to the idea that she would be alone again for that period. But now, she wouldn't be any longer. In the time Ruby would have been with family, Blake could have invited the Faunus boy to stay with her. The six weeks without anyone else to distract them would have been perfect time to find out more about the other hostages, and just what was going on.

There was no way she could justify leaving with a human when her race was still in danger.

Closing the book gently and placing it to one side, she looked back toward her, speaking rather plainly. "Thank you very much, Ruby; but you have done _far_ too much for me already. I told you, I'll be fine here." She spared a quick glance upward at the vent cover, knowing full well the boy would be watching. "I have plenty to do for that period, if that's your worry. I don't want to intrude on your family time."

Ruby's smile began to fade again. She scratched her head a moment, looking toward the floor. "Oh... Okay then." Then she looked back up again nervously, crossing her legs as she leant against the counter still, twiddling her thumbs as she continued to stare out. "It's your choice, but, I just thought..." Then she sighed, turning back again. "Ignore me, I'm being dumb."

Quite visibly, the bow had dropped as soon as Ruby looked back around. She'd hurt her without even meaning to. The least she could do was hear out what she had to say. "No, you're not. Please, keep going."

Looking back again, Ruby instead walked away from the kitchen work top, and took a seat next to Blake on the sofa instead, where she sighed reluctantly.

"I just thought... You don't know about Christmas or Hanukkah, what this season means to people. So, yeah, you're not missing out if you've never experienced it." She looked right to her, making sure the both of them had eye contact before she went on. "But I want to share this with you, Blake. Over this past month, you've been great company. A great friend. I wanna introduce you to my dad, my family. I wanna celebrate the new year with you." Shrugging her shoulders, she looked up rather bashfully. "Sounds pathetic, right?"

It was the opposite. Blake was flattered, finding herself blushing at the small speech. Ruby thought so highly of her, even though she was just a free loader, sleeping in her spare bed and eating her food. Se never really understood why, but Ruby's word for it was good enough for her.

"It's not pathetic at all." She assured. But then, she spared a look toward the vent again in thought. If she really did insist on staying, there were two outcomes. One, Ruby would ask questions, to which Blake had no response to without outing Sun to her, and outing the fact he had been in the room and she'd done nothing about it. Two, Ruby would ask nothing, not constantly wonder why Blake rejected the offer. Or worse yet, assume she hated her. Either outcome would hurt Ruby. And after all she'd done, she didn't deserve that.

"Alright. If you're _absolutely sure_ it's okay, I guess I'll-"

Her acceptation was cut off by the widely grinning friend suddenly throwing her arms around her instead, tightly embracing her and cuddling her closely. Even when nuzzled against her shoulder, Blake could feel the small squeal coming from her.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" She finally drew her head back to say, not releasing Blake from her grip yet. "Oh man, you're gonna love it! You get to see the snow, and meet Zwei, and my dad and my uncle, and we can decorate together, make treats and;"

The speech began to fizzle out as Blake merely looked back at the vent again. She knew deep down, she'd made the right choice. But knowing that Sun was watching her, and that he'd heard everything didn't help. Where would he go for that period? Would he be alright? She'd have to wait before she could get those answers. Wait until she could speak to him again in private.

* * *

 **NOVEMBER 19TH 12:43AM**

Ruby was long gone, dead to the world. That much was obvious by the sound of her soft snores that came from her as she lay on her side, cuddling her corgi pillow as she slept soundly. Not a single stir, she'd been in a deep sleep for a while.

The Faunus girl, however, had been laying still for nearly an hour, staring upward at the ceiling into nothingness. In the span of a few hours, so much had changed. Her goal, for one, was completely different. No longer was it to find and repay the Faunus who had saved her life, live out the child-like fantasy that she would reunite with her rescuer and live happily ever after like the stories in the books. It was now to do something far more worthwhile and noble. To find and liberate the rest of her kind, and put an end to their suffering.

All with the help of a new friend. That was another thing that'd changed that day, she now had someone else to turn to. Someone who could actually relate to her struggles, whom she could talk to completely freely without any worries. Sun. He may have been simply after jewelry and gadgets to sell on, but together, they could be so much more. They wouldn't be mere scroungers and thieves, but instead, heroes. Heroes who would liberate their kind, no matter how dangerous the search. She wouldn't have to merely wait for her rescuer to do the work for them, when they could both do it together. It was a far more realistic prospect, even if she knew in her heart it would be dangerous. For them both.

But how much could she truly trust him? They'd just met that day, and already mutually agreed to find information together, each using their own assets to the best of their abilities. But he was still a thief, only there to steal Ruby's jewelry, yet she'd already told him far more then she had told Ruby in a month. Was she truly so desperate for the attentions of another of her kind she'd trust the first one she saw?

 **CLANG**

Blake's ears instantly perked up. That was the undeniable sound of the vent cover, moving once again. She suspected Sun had left earlier, or at least assumed he did rather then wait several hours for their next free moment. It had to be Sun, returning in the dead of the night.

Sparing a quick glance over, Blake checked on her roommate. Still sound asleep, no stirring whatsoever. They were safe to talk. Nodding to herself, she hauled herself out of bed, quietly making her way toward their kitchen living space.

Sun wasn't there. The vent cover had definitely moved, but Sun was absent. He must have used it just to make a distraction. Sighing reluctantly, Blake reached up to open it, leaping up and into the spacious vent once more. It wasn't something she particularly wanted to do in her evening wear, but what choice did she have when the new boy obviously wanted a wild goose chase?

She knew the route off by heart, and after a few turns and descents, opened up one move cover. The one that lead to the back of the building. Even if she wasn't overly fond of being outdoors in a dressing gown, she had to agree this was a better idea then to talk in the dorm. No one would hear them or be out this time of night. But where was he?

"Boo!"

Leaping out of her skin, Blake quickly turned around. While the boy couldn't stop his maniacal laughter, her own ears were pinned to her head in fear, until she eventually settled into a glare, brushing off the dust from her gown.

"Don't do that!" She hissed, keeping her voice to a whisper as best she could. "This is serious! What if someone sees us?!"

"Oh relax, kitty cat, no one comes here this time of night. We're completely safe. Oh, I got you something by the way."

Blake continued to glance around frantically as the boy reached into his pockets, seeming to rummage around for ages to find something. But every second out in the open was making Blake more and more nervous. Even Sun's care free attitude didn't help. Eventually, he pulled out a few items from his pocket. Two necklaces, and a very fancy looking set of ear rings. Blake recognized them however from what Ruby described. They were Yang and Weiss's stolen items!

"Tadaa!" He said loudly, handing them over to her. "See, I'm not all too bad, am I?"

Rolling her eyes, Blake took them both, shoving them straight into her gown's pocket. Although grateful she could return them to their rightful owners as a favour to Ruby, that didn't stop her from continuing to glare. "That's gonna do us so much good when we get caught, isn't it."

"Oh lighten up, would you Grumpy cat?" The boy's confidence was beginning to grate on Blake's nerves. But regardless, he leant against the brick walls of the building, folding his arms. "So, you're off on holiday for Christmas, huh?"

"Hanukkah, Ruby said." Blake corrected him, pacing around and glancing around the building, making sure the coast was clear. Even if her ears were hidden in the bow, and she appeared strictly human, that didn't stop her being on edge.

"Same thing, different decorations. Either way, you're leaving me behind." His expression was relatively smug for someone who was being left behind, especially so when he looked up toward her with a smirk. "Y'know, this is really _really_ helping your ' _I'm not a pet_ ' case."

"Shut it." Blake glared right back, holding out a finger toward him. But in seconds, she let it drop. He had a point, Ruby really did have her wrapped around her finger, at least by outsider standards. Sighing to herself, she scratched her head. "What was I supposed to do? You saw how much she wanted me there, I couldn't say no to that."

"You could find a way around it. But I guess our kind isn't worth as much as a turkey dinner, I get it."

But that remark didn't do much to help. If anything, it made Blake glare even more, even snarl her teeth.

"I never asked to be friends with her, I never asked her to help me when I got shot in the damn shoulder and nearly bled out, or for her to make me a cooked meal when I was more or less starving to death. She just did, out of the goodness of her heart! If you're gonna sit there and tell me that she's just like the rest of them, that I'm betraying my kind because I want to return something for all she's done for me, then... Then maybe you should find someone else to get all this information with. Because I'm not having you decide what's best for me, you don't even know me!"

Silence fell between the two for a moment. Both simply stared at the other, waiting for them to make the first move while the air settled. At first, Sun had only glared back. But as time went on, that glare turned into a frown, and then to a softer, but more saddened expression. He could tell Blake really cared for this girl, and truly did want to repay her for all she'd done; not just take the easy route to a better life. She really was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and he wasn't helping.

"No, I don't know you." He added, finally stepping away from the wall and pacing around her instead idly, allowing his tail to swing back and forth. "But... I trust your judgment, I guess. You've been around her longer then me, so I trust you know if she's a good person or not."

There was a sigh of relief as Blake turned to face him. Finally she spared him a smile rather then another angry glare. "Thank you. And for the record, I feel bad for leaving you on your own."

"Ah I'm never really alone." The boy waved his hand, looking back smugly. "I got plenty of friends, I'll be fine with them while you celebrate Christmas."

"Hanukkah."

"Whatever."

The two of them quietly chuckled to one another, standing still and looking around for a brief moment. Now that the petty argument was out of the way, it seemed there was more purpose as to why Sun was here, other then to complain about Blake's decision. "I'll have my friends keep their eye out for any word or any news while we're away, but if you can find anything as well, it'd be helpful."

"I appreciate it." Blake smiled. "Ask about a 'Cinder Fall' as well. I think that was her name, that's what it said on her badge, at least."

"Got it." The boy nodded back, finally standing still for a moment. "We'll meet back up here first night you get back, go over any info, or lack of info, we find."

"That sounds good to me." Blake smiled. But in the distance, she could hear the bells of Beacon's clock tower chiming. One particular bell being louder than the rest. 1AM. It was getting late. "I should get back inside. Just in case she stirs or gets up in the night."

Tutting in response, the blonde haired boy walked toward the vent cover, rolling his eyes. "You and your human! But yeah, I'll let you go. Lemme get the cover for you."

Lifting it easily, he waited for Blake to make her way inside, crawling fully into the vent before he very gently closed it behind her, taking extra care not to make a sound. But as she stood to make her accent...

"Blake?"

"Yeah?" She asked, staying where she was for a moment just to listen longer.

"I'm really glad I'm not the only one anymore."

There was a longer pause from Blake a moment, as she simply stood in the narrow vent. She didn't jump up, or make any effort to leave just yet. She simply stood by and listened.

"It's given me hope, you know? Hope that I never had. I just want you to know that even though we only met today... You can count on me no matter what, okay?"

It was something that bought a smile to Blake's face. Now she had two people well and truly on her side from different areas. One with the home, one with the street smarts. She was covered no matter what life threw at her, a stability she hadn't felt for a long long time. She had to be glad the boy couldn't see her now, else he'd be able to see the rather red blush that was on her cheeks. Before she jumped up and out of his range completely, she left with but a few words;

"Just don't think I'll save you any turkey, Monkey boy."

* * *

 **[Authors notes: Hey guys, long time no update! I've not forgotten this, don't worry. Things have been pretty crazy, just like Volume 3 was, am I right? Anyways, I'm gonna try and update this every week, or every fortnight again. Everything's planned out at least so it shouldn't be a problem. Thanks for not giving up on me, you guys are the best ever!]**


	14. The Car Ride

**DECEMBER 2ND 5:20PM**

"I can't believe we're almost here! You're gonna love our place! It takes a while to get there, but it is so gonna be worth it!"

Ruby Rose was completely besides herself. As she sat in the backseat of the car next to the unexpected guest, she was practically jumping up and down in her seat. There was so much of her home she wanted to show her, so many customs and traditions that Blake would have no idea of. And then there was the material items on top of that!

They'd been on the drive home for just over two hours. Ruby and Blake were seated in the backseats, while Yang took the front passenger seat. Driving was their father, Taiyang. He had at first asked for Blake to sit in the front to give them a moment to talk and bond, but under Ruby's insistence, she stayed at the back instead, and was taking that time to stare out the window.

Leaning forward to grasp the back of Yang's chair in the passenger seat, she used it to pull herself forward, grinning at her older sister and father. "Do you think we could show her the lake? You think it'll be frozen over this year? I love it when that happens!"

"Easy kiddo." Taiyang managed to take a hand off the wheel a moment to ruffle her hair, before concentrating back on the road again. "You know how unpredictable the weather can be. We may get snow, we may not get snow. It's the luck of the draw."

"Blake's not seen snow before, Dad. No wonder Ruby's such an eager beaver." Although all that got was an annoyed scowl from Ruby, it made Yang smirk right back at her. "I think she's wanting to show off to our guest."

"Is that so?" Her father's own smirk formed just like his daughter's. And he looked over to Ruby for a few short seconds to wink. "Do I have to get out the baby photos then?"

Eyes snapping wide open, and a redness appearing in her cheeks, Ruby found herself staring downward to avoid eye contact. " _Daaaaaaaad..._ " She grumbled. "You said you wouldn't embarrass me in front of my friiieeeends..."

"Hey, I said I wouldn't. I never promised it."

The conversations between the family were unheard, thankfully. Blake was too occupied with the sights that she was seeing on their journey. A car was enough of an alien concept to her, one Ruby had briefly explained enough to put her at ease when she got in. But the world she had found herself in, was an entirely new one all together.

The cities where she had to scrounge had nothing like the dense forests that Blake gazed out at through the journey. Dense pine forests, with a few other types of trees scattered among them. It was similar to the jungles of Vacuo, but at the same time, entirely different. Everything had a much more open feel to it, there was far less dense vegetation in the undergrowth. Delicate little streams that trickled through the grass every now and again, along with a few patches of flowers here and there. On their journey, they had drove over a few bridges, which allowed Blake to see the flowing rivers. All oddly calm. At least, calmer than those she was used to at home.

Any wildlife she managed to get a glimpse of was tiny. The bird that flew into the hedgerow, the squirrels that dashed into the trees. Even the few sparrow hawks she spotted hovering above were smaller then creatures she was used to. All of these new sights which everyone else seemed to take for granted, they were making Blake smile with pure joy. She really was glad she agreed to come after all.

"Blake?"

The voice of Ruby's father managed to snap her out of her momentary trance, and she immediately looked toward the back of his head. It seemed that was all she could do from what Ruby told him. He wasn't allowed to take his gaze off the road.

"Yes, Mr. Xiao Long?" She asked, sensing that she'd missed something.

"I said;" He exaggerated, an obvious hint that he'd been trying to talk to her for a while, but she was in so much of a daze that she never noticed. "Are you okay with dogs? Just so I can know if to leave Zwei roaming free in the night or keep him in my room."

"O-Oh... um..." She found her gaze looking downward instead, staring toward her shoes. Another new thing that Ruby had bought for her. Ruby had explained what certain things were before they got in the car, giving enough information about them so Blake at least knew what they were. But while she got a description of Zwei, she hadn't a clue as to her opinion about him just yet. Eventually she shrugged her shoulders, winging her response. "I suppose I'll have to wait and see. I'm sure I should be alright, though."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get to know him! Six weeks is a long time." The man's chipper tone was enough to keep Blake's spirits up as their journey continued. But there was an offer, though unintended, which was to drop the mood.

"And remember, you can use the phone at any time to call your parents. If you ever feel homesick, just give them a call!"

Looking at her feet yet again, she could feel her ears beginning to flatten against her head. Thanks to the bow, Taiyang never suspected a thing. But the other girls could tell. Especially Ruby. She suspected the subject of Blake's parents would come up again at some point, be it Yang asking, or the others asking around Hanukkah dinner. And yet, they did nothing to prepare. But at least Ruby could distract.

"Hey." She patted Blake lightly on the shoulder, just enough to snap her out of her trance. She knew just what would help. "Me and Yang are gonna bake cookies when we get in, you wanna join us after you get settled?"

"Hey yeah!" Yang grinned, looking around to both of them from her seat. "We make _the best_ cookies. Nothing beats Mom's old recipe and Ruby knows how to cook'em just right."

Appreciative of the distraction, Blake looked back toward them both with a slowly growing smile. After nearly two months with the sisters as her main source of friendship, she found their ways of keeping her happy endearing. No one before had ever made such an effort to keep her upbeat and positive, not that she could remember for years. And even then, none specifically cared for her emotions as much as the redhead. Perhaps she should have been thinking of her own kind like Sun said, or perhaps, just for six weeks, she should be herself for the first time in years.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 2ND 5:30PM**

Being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, it wasn't an issue for Weiss to travel across the globe back home for the holidays, nor was it an issue to arrange a private flight for her and her sister to travel as carefree and easy as possible. Unlike the past few weeks, Weiss had become completely quiet. She and her sister were never truly close, so talking to her on the journey was mainly small talk. It was a complete contrast to the hustle and bustle of Beacon's dorms.

Another thing that was vastly different was dinner time. For six weeks, Weiss would swap the loud, crowded cafeteria for a large, echoing and lonely dinner hall. As usual, the family was treated like royalty; the table was prepared and set, there were a variety of different foods to chose from. Far too much for the two that were sat there, all barely talking to each other. Even Winter had left the table with barely a word.

Having finished a hearty amount of fresh lamb and mashed potatoes, Weiss Schnee delicately began to dab her chin and lips with the provided tissue, looking toward her father at the end of the table. Since that phone call where they spoke of Vacuo, and in turn about the Faunus, Weiss still couldn't put things together. What exactly was going on enough to spark so much change in the company, and how did it escape her father's knowledge? Such questions she needed to ask, if she had any hope of being the company's next CEO.

And so once she was done, she cleared her throat in an attempt to get his attention.

Sure enough, her father spared a moment to lower the paperwork he'd bought to the table one more, finally seeming to acknowledge his daughter's presence for the first time in the whole day.

Seeming to have not expected it, Weiss tilted her head. Already she found her shoulders raising nervously as she began, starting off topic first. "I thought you should know, I'm predicted the top marks in my class for Chemistry and Mathematics." At first it bought no response, so Weiss upped her game. "They also mentioned about giving me extra work, should I want to, so I can work at an advanced level."

"Oh, that's great, snowflake." Her father didn't appear all too impressed, going back to more paperwork that he had on his lap.

It simply wouldn't do. What on earth would keep this man's attention for more then one minute?

 _'Maybe yelling 'and my roommate is my girlfriend' would do the trick.'_ The thought swept her mind, but she immediately pushed it back down. That wasn't a conversation they would be having today, or any day. Her only chance was bringing up the possible chance was to bring up the subject regardless. Which funnily enough, she could bring Yang into as well.

"And, my roommate has been seriously considering the trials that the company are doing in the college... I really don't know what to think of them."

It did seem to work. Yet again, the Schnee CEO lowered his paperwork, and was looking over to Weiss more seriously this time. When there wasn't a further comment, he placed the documents on the table properly, focusing fully on her.

"And why not?" He held his hands in one another, resting them on top of his papers. "You of all people should know it's perfectly safe."

"But is it, Father?" She asked, finally finding her shoulders naturally loosen up. She was more the look of worry then the look of nerves now. One had to put her friends before her personal issues. "Because so far, you can't even tell me what on earth was found to even make the product in the first place."

Taking a deep breath in, her father paused. She raised a good point, and even a month later, he himself was no closer to finding out such a concern. It had continuously slipped his mind to ask or pry into it. But he couldn't show her that. What kind of an example would that set?

"It's a sub division of the Schnee Dust co. I handle none of their studies or findings."

"Yet you're willing to take the credit for them and pay them to do it." Weiss added. "Father, I don't understand how a discovery this big has gone un-noted. Every single source I've read states 'a discovery in Vacuo' but no where will tell me _what_ that discovery is. And I've searched everywhere that _I personally_ can."

She could barely keep herself looking at the expression of her father, as it gazed back sternly and coldly. A look she was so used to, one that patronized her all her life. No more, now she had to stand up for herself and prove she was good enough for the role.

"Please, father, I'm concerned for the company. And for those students who are getting involved. Almost all my friends are, I want to make sure they're safe."

The cold gaze only continued, and he delivered the following line flatly. "Do you honestly expect me to watch over every little thing each and every subdivision of this company does?"

"Yes!" His daughter didn't even hesitate. She yelled straight back at him, hands curling into fists as she pounded the table. "That's your job, isn't it? Isn't that what you've been training me to do should you retire? So I can keep my eye on what's been going on? Because what I'm gathering from this isn't a good career path." She glared back at him. "If something awful happens, something you've signed your name for and paid for, and the world should find out; our company will take the fall. You can't use the excuse 'I never saw it' because people will wonder why. They'll look into every inch of the company, which will cost millions in legal fees I'm sure."

When noticing her father's gaze had began to soften again, she finally took a deep breath in of her own, sighing. "I just have concerns. This all came so suddenly, yet you've brushed it under the carpet. I would rather you have found out not just for me, but for yourself as well."

A moments silence followed. Silence and contemplation from her father. She was completely right, in that no good was coming of things without knowing what was happening in the Schnee Dust company's biology division. Even if he was happy enough to provide the funding toward the project and let them 'get on with things', information had slipped through the cracks. Routine checks were missed, paperwork wasn't filled in. No matter what way Mr Schnee tried to think about it, something didn't sit right.

In the end, he rose from the table, collecting his scroll into his hand. Looking toward her for a moment longer, he nodded.

"You're right." He agreed? First there were happy conversations on the phone, next he had actually listened to her pleas and taken them into consideration. Perhaps he was letting go of himself at this age. "You're absolutely right." He repeated, raising the scroll up as he began to dial a number in it. Before he sent the signal out however, he sighed.

"I shouldn't have let this slip through the net without thorough inspections and precautions, and I was careless to think there would be no punishment for it. But worry not, I'll get to the bottom of this before Christmas, don't worry."

There was a grateful luck from Weiss as she finally stood, bowing her head toward her father. At last, progress. Not just for her and her father's sake, but for all her friends at Beacon who were about to undergo the trials. "Thank you."

But before they could say another word to one another, Weiss had left the table to head back to her room, leaving it empty for Mr Schnee to speak. It would be a mild inconvenience to finish all this in the holiday season, but he could not deny his daughter had a point. Something was off. He couldn't put his finger on what, but he was to find out.

"Cinder Fall?" He asked, pacing around the table now the line had been answered. "It's Schnee. Please prepare the laboratory for inspection. We've noticed there are some sectors that haven't been examined."

Leaning on the back of a chair for a moment, he listened to the other end, and responded. "I'm well aware I said it wouldn't be necessary, but I've let things slide long enough. When you're this close to testing, I want to see the exact process."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Well I was going to send an inspector that's in Vale..."

The hand stayed still. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want _me_ to come in? Don't you realise it's nearly Christmas? I dunno how long it will take and need to be back with my ki-"

Pausing once more, he sighed, nodding to himself. "Yes, yes I understand. If it's at my request, me showing up is the least I can do. And you're going to show me the lab to it's entirety, correct?"

Finally pacing once again, he nodded. "Then I'll make preparations to leave immediately. Have everything prepared for me to look at."

* * *

 **[Authors notes: Hello again! Sorry for the shorter chapter here. I wanted to get this one out before I go on holiday Friday. Might be writing while I'm there, might not. We'll see. Either way I'm still planning ahead!**

 **Also any fans of BodyshocK, please check out AbigailWritesStuff 's fanfic of the fanfic, Wintergreen! :D I'm so happy we could inspire you and it's so great! It deserves a mention!]**


	15. The Xiao Long Rose household

**DECEMBER 2ND 6:00PM**

 _'What... Is... That thing?!'_

As it turned out, Blake didn't like dogs after all. At least, she didn't like the small, stubby legged creature that had ran to her the instant she entered their woodland home. She barely had time to drop her bag to the ground before it was scrambling at her feet, tongue poking out of it's panting, drewling mouth. It settled with holding it's front paws against her leg, leaning on her and gazing up with adoring eyes.

"Awh he likes you, Blake!" Her roommate grinned in delight, kicking off her boots and dropping her bag right away so she could assist her. Even if she knew in her heart that her dog meant well, she understood that Blake wasn't comfortable with the situation. The way the bow seemed to shrink against her head was enough of an indication.

Taking the paws of the canine, she gently eased him down to the floor instead, only to quickly run her hand through his fur, scratching his ears. "Did you miss me?! Wooby missed you, yes she did!"

Blake could only tilt her head, looking onward toward the two. Now she was even more confused than before; why was Ruby talking to it like that? It was something she'd never seen before, and yet, when Yang entered behind her and started also fussing the creature in the same way, suddenly she was feeling like the stranger one for panicking when it jumped on her. Then again, she really was the stranger one in regards to everything.

"Oh, lemme get your bag."

Taiyang had followed behind her, picking the bag from her shoulders and pacing further into the house. Whilst the dog was distracted, she saw this as her chance to follow him into the living room, to explore where she would be staying for the next six week.

Outside, it looked big enough. But inside, it was so much more.

The living room alone was probably twice the size of any space she was used to. A large, open plan space, with only a breakfast bar to separate the kitchen area off from the main social space. At least, Blake assumed the layout of sofas around a table was social space. There was one sofa as big as the one back in the dorm room, and another that was twice that size. Then one single chair. All these seats seemed to face toward a large screen in one corner, one which seemed very similar to the laptop and computer screens that Ruby had introduced her to. But one that big seemed silly.

"You'll be sleeping here tonight." Taiyang had just dropped her bag onto the biggest sofa. But when he caught her seemingly startled expression, he could only laugh lightly. "I know, it ain't exactly a spare room of your own, but from Ten PM, it's completely yours."

Instantly her eyes snapped open wider, and she threw her hands upward. "No no no! That's not what I..." Clearing her throat, she nervously smiled, starting again. "It's kind enough you let me stay here, this is more than enough for me."

"Hey, none of that! The more the merrier. I just hope you're gonna have fun, I mean, I'll bet it's gonna feel so weird celebrating Hanukkah rather than Christmas."

"Right, yeah..." That was the reason she was here in the first place, to celebrate a religious holiday she knew nothing about, while everyone assumed she usually celebrated _another_ religious holiday she knew nothing about. She'd only just managed to talk English well enough to pass as a regular student! It was going to make a confusing few weeks. Still, there was no harm in learning. "So... How do you celebrate? If I can ask."

"Oh we do all sorts!" He grinned with joy as she sat down, sitting on the arm of the sofa by her side. The subject seemed to fill him with a giddy glee, even more so that Blake was asking about it. "It's celebrated for eight days, but we kinda make it nine, because that first day we paint our own Menorah. We make a new one each year, which might seem a little dumb, but it's just become one of our traditions."

But all the way through, Blake was smiling and nodding. She understood far more then he realised, and her curiosity only grew. "What sort of things do you paint?"

That bought about a laugh from Taiyang. "The girls used to just paint animals or thing they liked, but now that they're old enough, I've told them to paint important things that they've come about for that year. Nothing insanely detailed, just a little symbol that's personal, you know? A way to remember the good stuff."

Looking back toward Blake again, he patted her shoulder reassuringly. "And you'll be allowed to paint on it as well, if you have some memories you wanna put on there."

That bought a warm smile to Blake's face. There was no need to get over any cultural barriers to gather good memories to paint, not when the reminder was all around her. No matter how much mystery remained, no matter how much there was still left to do; this year had been the best in a long time. And it was all thanks to Ruby's kindness. If she was to paint anything to do with the year ahead, she knew in her heart, it would be all about her unlikely human friend.

Who had made her way into the living area, only just hauling her bag toward the set of stairs to one side, still being closely followed by the small dog. Looking around to Blake, she nodded her head slightly, trying to gesture for her to follow. "Come on! Lemme give you the grand tour."

Looking between both her and the drooling dog by her leg, Blake slightly turned her nose up. Six weeks to be around the strange creature, and it seemed it was starting now.

"Is Zwei coming with us?"

* * *

 **DECEMBER 2ND 10:20PM**

The room had been vacated for a good half an hour, and Blake had settled herself down on the sofa, under a bundle of blankets. It wasn't as comfortable as her bed back in Ruby's dorm, but with company only being a short walk away, that served as more than enough compensation.

Staring upward at the ceiling, the girl held her hands behind her head, a soft smile gracing her face. The tour had been rather pleasant, even with a small Corgi tagging along for the duration of it. She got to see the layout of their country home, including the kitchen area, the bedrooms, the bathrooms. Everything was so much bigger, so much stranger to what she remembered from her own home. One thing she couldn't wrap her head around was why everyone seemed so guilty they couldn't get Blake a room of her own.

 _'I just hope Sun's doing ok.'_

It was a guilt she couldn't shake, no matter how hard she tried. Sure, she expected he'd spend time in the dorm room if it ever got too cold outside, but he still had no company for six weeks. Even if he'd been alone till that point, even someone as resilient as him must get sick of being alone. If only she'd explained to Ruby, maybe she could have helped in some way. Or he could have even come with them.

 _'Oh wait, he hates humans.'_ She remembered. For good reason, yes, but the searing hatred he had made things a lot more difficult. There may never be a time she could introduce Ruby to him. First her only worry was getting out of the god awful laboratory, now she had to worry about leading a double life.

"Hey."

The quiet voice of Ruby distracted her, made her lean up from her position and look to where she stood by the stairway. Sweet little Ruby, dressed in her rose-print pajamas. A sight she got used to in the dorm room, but still one that made her feel a small amount of joy.

She couldn't still feel sad after that, so smiled softly. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep yet." She admitted, walking toward and in front of the sofa, scratching the back of her head nervously. "I felt kinda bad leaving you on your own, so thought I'd hang with you for a bit."

"That's awfully kind of you." Shuffling her legs back to free up a seat on the sofa, Blake edged herself right back to the arm, using it to rest her back against, continuing to smile at Ruby as she sat herself down on the other side. "But I don't want you to be tired in the morning. You can be grumpy."

Ruby only giggled as she sat by Blake's side. There was a comfortable silence between them for a moment, one that passed with Ruby staring toward her feet that she idly tilted back and forth, all the while with a small but content smile. Even when saying nothing, Blake felt safer in Ruby's company then she had anywhere in a long time. The sweet student just had that kind of quality it seemed.

"So... My dad likes you." Ruby spoke up, not adjusting her gaze just yet. "I think he likes that you took an interest in Hanukkah, rather then made a big deal about Christmas. I know you don't celebrate that either, but he doesn't know that."

Pulling the blanket up enough to cover her legs, Blake nodded. "I wanna learn. Not just the stuff you teach me about 'blending in'. I want to be the best house guest I can be."

"You're the best roommate you can be already."

That comment made Blake look upward, joining the gaze with Ruby as she did the same, tilting her head to one side happily. But as she hunched her shoulders, the praise only continued.

"Really. I don't think I could have gotten a better roommate at all. Sure, Weiss was supposed to move in with me, and me and her get along well now, but..."

Blake tilted her head. "But what?"

"She and her don't have as much in common as we do." Relaxing again, she picked up her feet onto the sofa, curling them underneath herself. Leaning against the back of the sofa, she held her head in her hand while she kept looking toward her. "Obviously not, physically. Like, I don't exactly have ears like you d-."

Ruby found herself giggling mid-sentence when Blake wriggled them back and forth underneath her bow, but eventually shook her head and continued. "But forgetting that, and how you had to learn to 'blend in' here. You and me, we just... click. We stay up to read together, watch dorky stuff on Netflix on the laptop, and even when we're not doing anything with one another, I feel so comfortable in your presence. Comfortable to be completely myself."

Scratching her head, she found a small blush forming on her face. "Even when I'm a dork."

Humming in amusement, Blake nodded her head lightly, eyes staring outward blankly for a moment while she thought on Ruby's kind words. Nothing could be more true, their connection together was more than just survival. Both of them cared for one another deeply, and enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't anything she had felt before, not even with her own family back when she was with them. Not from what she could remember.

"There's a saying, in my village;" Blake found her smile still present. Ruby had noticed before that whenever her home was mentioned or bought up, she would always become upset or down; but not on this occasion. "That you can tell who your friends are by how comfortable you feel talking to them. But you can tell who your best friends are, by how comfortable you feel in the silence."

Ruby clung to every word. Even if it was a phrase she never heard before, it rang true. Weiss was someone she could share a coffee and laugh with, but Blake; Blake was someone she wanted to be with all the time. She adored everything about her, from the accidental feline tendencies, to the way she'd tuck her entire self under blankets with a book at night. She couldn't name a single thing about Blake she didn't like. Although she hadn't thought of Blake as a best friend before, she fit the title perfectly.

Finding herself shuffling in toward her, she threw caution to the wind, laying down by her side and leaning her head on her shoulder, speaking softly.

"I'm so happy you're gonna be here for a while."

Startled at the sudden closeness, Blake had frozen for a moment. But once more, the comfortable silence was coming into play. And now, it was with the added bonus of something she hadn't experienced yet. Her friend's warmth. She was small, and slid into her side perfectly, nestled into her shoulder like it was meant to be. It wasn't something she had ever experience, but it felt good. It felt right.

So right that she didn't want it to stop. And that evening, their comfortable silence continued as Blake pulled the blankets up over the both of them, and the two girls drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 5TH 5:59PM**

"Well, everything seems to be in working order."

The ins and outs had been inspected of Vale's Schnee Dust Company building by none other than Mr Schnee himself. He'd traveled from his home continent just to perform the inspection himself. Every room, every corridor, every cupboard. Mr Schnee had nothing bad to report, other than the odd spillage that lacked a wet floor sign. All experiments and projects were being performed as per the regulations, with nothing of great danger or significance to report back.

And all the while, Cinder was politely smiling. She'd lead their impromptu inspector through the building with the help of her assistant, Roman. Never once did he seem alarmed or startled by his findings, nor did she seem distressed by his searching. As they paced down to the main floor, she merely nodded. "Absolutely. Like I told you on the phone, there really was no need for any inspection. You can trust us to do everything by the book."

"You can send a shining report back to the big boys in Atlas. All in time for the big test coming up!" Her assistant seemed all too chipper about such an affair, adjusting his hat with his cane idly.

"Oh I will, don't worry! There's just one more boring item on the list, but seeing as everywhere else has been spick and span, I'm happy to sign the paper now. All that's left iiiiss..." Taking a pen from his pocket, he took the clipboard from under his shoulder to tick off more boxes. It had been sheet after sheet of boring forms, all of which were signed with full confidence. Turning to the last form, he scanned over it quickly, before coming to one final box. "Ah yes, the basement store room."

Oddly enough, Mr Schnee had noticed that request had Roman freezing up, eyes seeming to widen for a moment. It wasn't the reaction he expected for at all. Raising an eyebrow, he asked. "Is... there a problem?"

"Of course not." Cinder stood between them both. In direct contrast to her assistant, she was the essence of calm. "I'm sure Roman here is just a little surprised that after a flawless inspection, you still want to head down to there. Hardly the best way to end the tour, especially after your long flight."

"Y-Yeah, exactly!" Roman held his arms outward, laughing to cover up the rather obvious stutter in his words. "What say we head up to the staff room for a coffee, huh? Why let a boring pile of boxes and office supplies be the last thing you see in our lil' empire?"

Funnily enough, that didn't seem to ward Mr Schnee away from the subject at all. In fact, it had him more concerned. Adjusting his jacket for a small moment, he cleared his throat as best he could, tapping the clipboard with his pen.

"I'm afraid, Miss Fall, Mr Torchwick, I must insist."

While it looked like Roman was about to have some kind of a heart attack, Cinder remained the picture of grace. Still smiling, still holding her hands together as though the whole inspection was nothing. Even if she hesitated, there wasn't a single stutter or irregularity in her words as she simply bowed her head slightly.

"Of course, Mr Schnee. Right this way."

* * *

 **DECEMBER 5TH 6:05PM**

Under Cinder's insistence, the three had taken the elevator down to the basement. One that differed intensely from the staff elevators to the upper floors of the building. It was far larger, and seemed to have additional command button rather than just floor numbers. Certainly not the one that existed when Mr Schnee bought the building. Why on earth would Cinder spend a fraction of the funding for their project on a fancy elevator to the store room?

But as they continued their decent, a lot of things didn't add up to the Schnee CEO. The inspection was perfect. Too perfect. In every other building, there would be room for improvement somewhere, be it for renovations or general health and safety measures. But under Cinder's commands, everything was up to date. Another factor was the lack of knowledge of the ingredients of the formula even now, and their sources. It pointed to Vacuo, but the exact location was classified. Above his authority.

As they were nearing the lowest floor, Mr Schnee was beginning to consider one final factor that put him on edge the most. Gut instinct. Something wasn't right at all. He couldn't put his finger on what, but he knew that whatever was below in the store rooms, it wouldn't be good.

And as the doors finally opened, that feeling was getting worse.

Cinder stepped out first, allowing for Mr Schnee to follow, Roman following behind him. Her heels eerily clacked as she paced up the hallway toward an even more off-putting sight. A large, re-enforced, air locked door. One which was protected by a small screen to it's left side, up at eye level. First the elevator, now a huge vault door; there was far too much security for some ingredients.

Walking up to the screen to one side, she turned her back to the both of them, and faced the screen directly. Only then did she brush her bangs aside, staring right at it.

 _ **Retinal scan: Confirmed. Client: Cinder Fall.**_

Already having thrown her hair back across said eye by the time she turned back toward them, she kept to one side as the door hissed, releasing the airlock. And once it rolled aside, it revealed a much larger, well illuminated room hallway. But despite the bright light, the sight and sounds before the Schnee CEO was the darkest he'd experience.

Hesitantly walking into the large corridor, it was filled with pained voices. But those voices weren't that of simple animal test subject. They were far more gut wrenching. They sounded human.

"What on earth..." He uttered, walking up to one of the many doors. Before he looked through the window beside it, he read the inscription on the door. One which he assumed would simply state something like a plant species, or at worst a species of animal the formula would have been tested on. Oh how wrong he was.

 _'SCARLATINA' Clan, Location: South east Vacuo. Classification:_ _Oryctolagus cuniculus'_

Finally having the courage to look through the window, nothing could prepare Mr Schnee for the sight that was inside that room.

There was a family unit of three, huddled together in one corner of the room. A room which was absent of any comforts. No food, no water. Just a couple of parents huddled around their daughter. A daughter that seemed no older than his own Weiss. All of them were pale in their skin, and seemed abnormally weak. This was far more then lack of nutrition.

The most astonishing feature about the three of them was something no human had. Each of them had two large, rabbit ears atop their heads. All of which were drooped in sadness and despair.

Faunus. It was a family of Faunus.

"No..." He uttered, and paced further down the hall, looking into the windows of each room as he went, reading the various classes of each of them. 'Ateles', 'Panthera Pardus', 'Bos Taurus', 'Felis Catus'. Each room contained more Faunus of different varieties. Some in family units, some alone; all appearing weak, or groaning out in pain. All of them confined to a small space, suffering. The basement of this Schnee Dust company building had been reduced to a prison cell.

Finally he turned back toward the noise of heels as they clacked on the ground when Cinder made her way toward him.

"Faunus..." It was as though the words took all his energy out of him. "You're keeping hundreds of Faunus."

"Thousands." She corrected him, continuing her rather menacing catwalk toward the Schnee CEO. "We couldn't risk running out of the source before the life changing syrum is complete now, could we?"

"But why?" He asked, finding himself instinctively walking backward. "What role do they play in this? They're just a tribal race that live in the jungle."

"They're so much more than that, Mr Schnee. So much more." There was an unnerving chuckle that sounded from Cinder as she looked to one side, staring through into another room. Directly toward a larger built male, one with large claws on his fingers. He was just like the others, growling and groaning in pain.

To the horror of the CEO, she brushed her coat to one side, revealing a loaded pistol that was strapped to her belt. Taking it from the holster, she took aim at the Faunus inside.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

 **BANG.**

She didn't even flinch when she fired it directly at the Faunus's chest, through the large window. It had came to a complete surprise, filling the room and hallway with his screams of agony. Straight away he placed his hand over the wound, trying to shield it from any further injury.

A horrified Mr Schnee looked on, still surprised that the Faunus inside had somehow not spotted them. A one way mirror, it had to be. But even more surprising was the fact he was still very much alive. In great pain, but alive.

"As you can see;" Cinder elaborated, clacking toward the room on the opposing side instead. "Not only are these beasts immune to disease, they are these creatures capable of withstanding enormous amount of pain and survive through it. In addition, they have super enhanced healing processes."

Gesturing for him to look away from the damaged mirror of the Puma Faunus's room and toward the room on the opposing side, both her and him turned their focus to the subjects in that space instead. Two more Faunus, a mother and a daughter, both with long, feline tails. But the most startling feature on one of them, was a small scar on her stomach. One that once appeared to be a bullet wound as well.

"This one in here, was shot merely hours ago. In two days, there will be no evidence at all."

A lot of the words from Cinder's mouth were falling on deaf ears. Everything, everything he had been funding in Vale for years, was funding the torture and torment of the species he spoke so highly of to Weiss. A species he wanted to meet while he was out there. And he'd allowed it. He ignored basic protocol and hadn't inspected the building for years. He'd allowed Cinder to operate completely off the radar, for the most horrifying experiments he could ever imagine. Guilt didn't even begin to describe it.

Clenching his hands into fists, he continued to stare out at people he had second handily harmed, growling under his breath.

"No more."

Turning around, Cinder looked him straight in the eye. Simply tilting her head, she asked; "What?"

"No more." He repeated, facing directly toward her. "This company will no longer fund the torture and cruelty on another sentient species, even to ensure the safety of our own." Pointing onto the room again, he growled. "You will release them. All of them, back into Vacuo. You can use the supplies you have left to work on the vaccine, but if I find you are keeping even _one_ Faunus here, I will pull the project immediately. Are we clear?"

It was the wrong move. Another unlikely reaction happened. Or, lack of reaction. Cinder didn't move at all. She didn't appear shocked or upset at the demand, she simply didn't react at all, and stared back toward him in silence.

Until she laughed. And laughed, and laughed. But it wasn't a natural laughter. It was unhinged, beyond anything. It was sadistic.

"Oh Mr Schnee..." She shook her head lightly, before glaring right back at him. "You really shouldn't have signed those papers _before_ you got down here."

That once confident expression had vanished. And only then was Mr Schnee looking toward her with a new emotion. Fear. Yet again, he found himself pacing backward slowly, as far from the clacking heels that were approaching again as he could. But when he found his back contacting with Roman Torchwick's front, he froze, instantly turning around to face him instead.

Any nervous shivers Roman once had were gone. And he was smirking confidently at the Schnee CEO. Reaching up to grasp his hat, he spoke just as lowly as Cinder. "Well, we said we needed more test subjects."

"That we did, Roman." She began to run her hand through her bangs. "It's lonely being the only two on the special batch."

They both began to close the gap, both slowly pacing forward to pin him in the middle of the hallway. All exits were cut off, no one else had access to their room. He was trapped.

"No." It was all he was able to utter as the two trapped him, and once Cinder lifted her bangs aside, the voice grew into a desperate plea.

 **"NO!"**


	16. The Family Traditions

**DECEMBER 17TH 12:02PM**

"... So basically her dad's staying behind in Vale now over the holidays."

"Awh I feel so bad for her. I hope Weiss can have a good Christmas with Winter, at least. Maybe we should send her a present."

Over the table, Yang and Ruby had been chatting to each other about the love of the blonde's life, Weiss. The night prior Ruby had been kept awake by their pointless video calling, the majority of which was 'sappy garbage' or bad pickup lines from Yang, of which earned an annoyed groan or a sigh from her partner. Regardless, she couldn't deny that the two were in deep. And after two months, why wouldn't they be?

The three girls were all sat at the kitchen table, painting their own menorahs as the two sisters did every year. The first day of Hanukkah was the next day, but as per the family tradition, they'd dedicated an extra day to their own decorations. Even if in the end only one of the menorahs would be lit, it was still an enjoyable experience for the three of them.

Blake had been quiet all throughout, still obviously listening to the conversation, and yet not contributing at all. Ruby had put it down to her concentrating on her painting, and so she left things be. The last thing she wanted to do was interrupt her work.

But that didn't mean she wasn't doing to distract Yang from hers. Leaning against the table to try and look across to her sister's work, she asked. "So has Weiss got a little painting on there?"

"Shut it." But the words bore no malice. Instead she was grinning and giggling, like a giddy child. She was like that a lot these days. Spinning the menorah around so it was facing Ruby, she pointed out certain parts of her painting with the end of her paintbrush. Particularly, a light peach coloured blob with white hair flowing behind it. "Of course I did. See, this is supposed to be her here."

"Ooo..." Marveling at her sister's basic work, she nodded. But that was followed by a giggle of her own. "Does that mean you're gonna be a yellow blob with yellower hair?"

Putting a hand to her chest, Yang faked a gasp, looking to her sister wide eyed in fake offense. "Such racism! And from my own sister!"

"Hey mine's going to be just as bad!" Ruby laughed, sitting back down to get back to her own work. She had elected to a more traditional look this year. Rather than paint specific objects, she painted different shapes and patterns in all different colours. The most central areas were mainly red, with a few yellow patterns here and there for Yang, even some grey for Weiss. Then as it got closer to the outer candles, there was black swooping patterns that seemed to resemble the shadows. And two yellow dots in them, representing the bright eyes she saw in her vent. The night her and Blake first met.

But their chat was interrupted by the vibration of Yang's scroll. "Oop, speaking of the devil, here she is again." Rising from her chair, she looked back to the other two. "Just make sure you losers save some paint for me!"

Rolling her eyes and giving a small wave, Ruby watched as Yang paced toward her bedroom again, scroll pressed to her ear, already yapping away. Smiling happily, she looked back to see what Blake was painting.

It seemed her Faunus roommate was holding out on a talent of hers. Having selected the smaller brush, Blake had painted many smaller tribal shapes over the Menorah. She could distinguish the odd one or two shapes; some were people, some were trees, and a few boxes that looked like cages. Whether this was metaphorical or a direct reference to Blake's comment about humans caging her or not, Ruby didn't know. Other shapes were a little more difficult to make out. But it was one of the prettiest sights Ruby had ever seen. How on earth didn't she think to give Blake a brush and paint before?

But it seemed once they had been alone for a while, Blake held the brush aside to look toward the back room instead were Yang had headed, before tilting her head and looking back to Ruby.

"Your sister is very... attached to this Weiss girl, isn't she?"

Sighing to herself, Ruby rested her elbow on the table, and her head in her hand. "Oh yeah, she's completely smitten. I've never seen her this way with anyone before."

"Smitten?" Blake let out a small chuckle. "I think I'm getting my English jumbled again. Doesn't that mean attraction, or something?"

Of course. Ruby hadn't told Blake of Yang and Weiss's relationship. Even though she had assumed Blake knew all along, it appeared she was slow on the ball. But Ruby could only giggle to herself. "Well, I sure hope so! They've been dating... What, two months now?"

Suddenly the smile faded, and Blake was left with only confusion instead. Certainly not the reaction Ruby was expecting at all. "But... Yang's a girl. And Weiss is a girl..."

"... Yyyyeeeah? And?" When Blake said nothing after that, Ruby sat upright, turning her chair to face Blake properly. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Blake merely blinked for a moment, still obviously trying to comprehend the information she'd just been told. Putting the brush down completely, she faced Ruby the same way. "No, not at all! Just..." She stopped for a moment longer, sighing deeply. "I never thought that being a couple in that way was possible, that's all."

There was a small sigh of relief. At least Ruby didn't have to worry about Blake hating her sister for such a petty reason. Ignorance was far easier to rectify then hatred in such matters. She smiled reassuringly. "Of course it is. Feelings like that come in all different forms."

Scratching her head, the bow was rather obviously twitching. A small feature Ruby had noticed when Blake was nervous about something. Or thinking. "Well, that I knew. But like... What about later in life? Aren't they worried about the future together?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow of her own. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." There was a nervous chuckle of Blake's own as she had to look to one side. "God, I'm gonna sound like a creep here." But then she looked straight back to Ruby again. "About... Family things? Having children?"

" _Blake!_ " Ruby suddenly burst out, before hunching her shoulders and shutting her eyes tightly, cringing horrendously. " _Eww_ , that's my sister! I hope they're doing more with each other than just... _doing the do_!"

"I told you I'd sound creepy." Blake covered her face in embarrassment, the bow clearly folding with her ears. "I didn't mean just _that_ part. What people do in the sheets is their business." After tucking her fingers into her bangs instead, she looked at the ground instead. "I genuinely mean the children aspect. Don't you worry about continuing the family name?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to appear confused. Shoulders loosening again as she relaxed in her seat, she tried to think on what Blake was saying. At the very least, she seemed concerned rather than disgusted about their relationship. But why be concerned over such a small detail?

"Does it matter?" She asked. "Yang's only eighteen, and Weiss is seventeen, they're way too young to be thinking about that."

"But when the time eventually comes, they can't, right?" Blake had taken her hands out from her hair again, sitting herself back upright. "Won't the families be disappointed?"

"Well, I can't speak for Weiss's family." Ruby laughed to herself. "But ours... Not at all! I know our dad just wants us to be happy, no matter what we do. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if the family ended with us, as long as we lived our lives as we wanted, y'know?"

All the while, Blake listened intently. And gradually, her bow returned to its upright position. No word of disagreement, no clear upset. Blake was doing as she had been the past month, listening and learning. After taking a moment to dwell on such words, she eventually shrugged her shoulders, looking back to her painting.

"I think I'm still going through a culture shock." She admitted, picking up the brush to begin dabbing into the black paint. But as she gradually painted the menorah again, she continued. "Everything is so different to what I'm used to. The things you use, the pets you keep; now even your family structure. I keep thinking I have the hang of it, then there's so much more to learn."

Ruby only continued to watch Blake and her work while she continued to think. While Ruby had taught her as much as she could about living in the city and with human life, she had learnt nothing about Blake's own culture. How she was raised, the Faunus way of life, everything was still such a mystery. Never would she put any pressure on Blake to reveal it, but she was curious to learn. Perhaps all in due time. For now, she was relieved that Blake was at least learning that her sister and Weiss's relationship was a real, heartfelt one.

For now, the subject was best left forgotten, until Blake herself bought it up. Instead, Ruby looked toward the next shape Blake was currently working on. Humanoid in shape, but with red spiked hair, and a pair of horns protruding from his head. Yet this figure was far taller than the figures that represented her and Blake. She had painted it on the top of one of the cage shapes, seeming to be bending the bars apart. Any clues to how Blake ended up in Vale, they were all here.

She tried one more time to ask. "So, what are these?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of the small daze her painting had set her into, she looked to where Ruby was looking, back down to her work. Usually, Ruby would have received a one word answer, something quick to encourage her to change the subject. But this time, unlike all the others, was different.

"It goes from left to right." She began, pointing right to the start. There were many waving shapes, flowing curves and smaller shapes dotted around. The clear shape of a tree at fall. Below it was a more rectangular shape, but with more flowing designs cascading downward. A waterfall.

"This represents the Scarlet village. My home. I told you about it before, it's a village built on the top of the tallest falls in the Red jungle, well away from any human habitats. We and a few clans all lived together peacefully there, fishing and hunting for prey together, out of any danger of predators."

Such memories were bringing a small smile to her face. One of nostalgic joy which Ruby hadn't seen properly before. This was the first time Blake described something in her past in a good light. It was only a shame it wouldn't continue. Which clearly it didn't, as she moved onto the next image.

"The next one, is from ages thirteen till seventeen." There were more haunting symbols on this section. There was the clear cage again, along with what appeared to be a hand reaching out of it. It clearly represented someone being captured. Next to that, there was another rectangle that was half coloured, but with a line coming out of one side of it. What did that represent?

"After the village was attacked, me and many others of my clan were captured. We were taken to Vale, forced into cages again. They didn't look like this, exactly. It was more... Like a cell. An empty room with three walls and a large mirror."

Sensing she was getting off topic, she pointed to the rectangle that Ruby was so confused about. "Once a week, we were subject to... Experiments. We were taken into special rooms, strapped down to tables while some people poked our arms with these... things." Instinctively, she rubbed the inside of her elbow. "I remember them taking blood. I don't know why, they never told us. But it was a common thing. That's why we had to be well fed, so we had enough."

A syringe. That shape had to be. As curious as Ruby was of Blake's past, she found herself in a situation where she almost wished she'd never asked. The images in her mind were horrifying. A smaller, younger Blake, alone in a room with nothing for entertainment. Then images of her randomly being taken, forced to take various injections and have blood drawn from her. A mental picture of her screaming in fear.

She couldn't take that anymore, and quickly shook her head. The best thing she could do was move on, and let Blake continue the story. Which was where she got to the symbol she first saw. The spikey haired humanoid on the top of the cage, pulling it open. Now Ruby knew this was a metaphor rather than an actual event, she was curious of just who it was. "And this?"

There was Blake's smile again. One that seemed more from relief then joy. "Adam." She stroked a finger over the dried paint for a moment. "I barely remember it happening, I was so weak from having more blood taken. But I can never forget him." The Faunus girl found herself leaning back in the chair, still with the smile on her face. "A horned Faunus, one of the Taurus clan that live the other side of the forests, far from my own clan. He was like a hero from the books I'd read, appearing out of nowhere to rescue me. Picked me up, took me out of that place through one of the vents. That's how I learnt I could use those to get in and out of places from the start."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Ruby commented, giving a small nudge to her side. "Like a prince charming, huh?"

"Don't _you_ be creepy." She rolled her eyes at the comment, but chuckled at the end. She could never be mad at Ruby. "He took me to a safer area of the city, helped me recover for a few weeks. From what I remember, I was the only one he'd managed to get. Within no time, I was strong enough to fend for myself. Not that I knew where I was." She looked back at the drawing again. The smile began to fade, and instead she sighed.

"He made a promise to me. He promised that once he'd done what he needed to do, we'd head back to Vacuo, together." She stared toward the ground instead. There was an expression Ruby could recognise despite never feeling it herself. Heartbreak. "It's been months since he left to free the others, but I've never seen him since."

There was an odd mixture of emotions Ruby felt now that she understood Blake's past. She understood her rightful fear of people, and what they would do if they found her again. She also understood how Blake ended up on the street fending for herself when she was previously the other side the world. Now, she also understood why Blake was so eager to reject her offer to stay, why she was so eager to get out into the city again. She was searching for Adam. A search that Ruby had pulled her away from. But what was more, there was another reality that Ruby hadn't even considered. Her return to Vacuo.

Over the past month, she had grown to care for Blake deeply. It would be easy for her to admit to herself that Blake was her best friend. Knowing that she would one day never be there at all hurt, but it was a feeling she couldn't express to her. A feeling she'd need to keep to herself. Blake's happiness was her goal, and that wouldn't stop despite her own feelings.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon enough." Perhaps Ruby didn't believe the words herself, but she had to do keep Blake positive. "Who knows, maybe he's got a bunch more free already."

Blake did nothing more but nodded, looking back at the Menorah to continue her work. After explaining such an ordeal, Ruby didn't blame her friend for wanting to do the rest of her artwork in peace. She got the information she wanted for so long; Blake's past experience with humans. To ask for anything more would be pushing her limit.

As she stared outward blankly, Ruby's only concern was what she could do to somehow make it up to Blake, to show her that being in Vale wasn't strictly a bad thing. She'd taught her english, showed her their way of living. But what could she possibly show her that would be as wondrous as a mountain top village?

As she saw a few flakes falling outside the window, she had an idea.

"Blake, have you ever seen snow?"

* * *

 **DECEMBER 17TH 9:02PM**

The sudden snow storm had caught everyone in the household by surprise. Once finishing their menorahs, Ruby and Blake spent some time sat by the window, watching as the land was coated in a cold white sheet. Ruby was right, this was Blake's first time seeing snow in her life. It dazzled her to watch the thick blizzard rather than the vicious rainy seasons she was used to back in the jungles of Vacuo.

Once it had calmed down, Ruby leant Blake one of her thicker coats and scarves and convinced her friend to come out for a walk in the snow covered forests. What she saw on the car journey was completely different to the sight before her now. Dense white snow covered the land, giving the area a crisp clean appearance. Untouched, unspoilt, the true beauty of winter was right before their eyes. It covered the trees, the bushes, the pathways. Everything about it dazzled Blake, including something as simple as the crunch each step made, and the footprints they left behind.

Half an hour had passed, and they still hadn't headed back. Ruby had first guided her through the smaller areas of the forest around their home, telling her of Yang and her adventures from when they were younger. Then they headed outward, into the denser woodland. The time seemed to fly by, yet they never once felt the cold. Not when they were occupied and continually walking side by side.

"You never said where we were going."

"You'll see."

Ruby had a destination in mind. She might not have told Blake, but they were headed somewhere very specific. There was only the faintest of birdsongs that could be heard in the dark night, alongside their footsteps. The middle of winter didn't offer much in respect of wildlife. But where they were going, they didn't need wildlife for a view.

At last, the woodland faded out again. They'd reached the destination. A large clearing, pure white with the snow with a beautiful lake in the centre of it. The lake hadn't frozen over, but it was calm and clear. The many stars of the clear night sky were reflected in its surface. Even if not frozen, it was just as Ruby described. Peaceful. Tranquil. A true diamond in the rough.

"Wow..."

Blake took a few steady footsteps into the clearing, taking in the view. She was speechless, a smile creeping up on her face.

"This is... This is..."

"Amazing, right?"

Joining her, Ruby met Blake's gaze with a smile of her own, shoulders slightly raising as she looked to her bashfully. "It's no jungle, probably not the kind of beauty you got to see every day, but-"

"It's beautiful, Ruby." She grinned back at her, turning again to get another view of the lake. It looked more like an otherworldly sea of stars then a mere lake in a forest. Pacing further toward the water's edge, she took another glance back at Ruby. "Different from home, yeah. But still beautiful."

Relaxing again, Ruby smiled as she watched her friend continue to venture around the lake. It bought her great joy to see how amazed she was at something in her world, especially after told how wonderful Blake's was. She could appreciate the difference and find the beauty. All Ruby hope is that one day, she could do the same in Blake's homeland.

And then with a mischievous grin, she had an idea. She quickly leant down to gather a hand full of the crisp snow, scrunching it tightly together in her gloved hands, and took aim.

"Heads up!"

"Wha-"

 **PAFF!**

Right across Blake's cheek, she was met with an icey cold ball which crumbled on impact, covering her face with snow. Eyes snapping open wide, Blake gasped rather loudly, unable to believe what just happened. All she could hear was Ruby's laughing, and see as she covered her mouth and pointed in her direction. She wasn't going to get away with that.

Smirking to herself, she grabbed her own handful of snow, curling it tightly into a ball in her hands. She waited for her chance, watched carefully as Ruby's eyes remained tightly shut while she keeled forward. She took her chance, and threw.

 **PAFF!**

"EEEK!" The snow had hit the back of her neck, shooting upright and shuddering uncontrollably as the freezing flakes fell against her bare skin. "Cold cold cold cold!"

When she was finally able to compose herself again, Blake was wearing a ridiculous grin, giggling to herself. That same look of mischief formed on her face again when she began to crouch down, collecting yet more snow in her hands. Only this time, she didn't throw. She instead ran toward her, holding the snow up high.

And when Blake caught on, she ran in the other direction, laughing loudly as she tried everything she could to avoid getting a face full of snow.

Even as they ran around the lake, attacking one another with handfuls of snow, the both of them were giggling and laughing. Louder than they ever had back at the dorm room, louder than any moment at the house. Ruby was fairly confident it was the loudest she had laughed in a long time, even in her life! But what made her happiest was the smile on Blake's face. It was the knowledge that after all that torment, all that torture her kind had done to her, she could help make things right. She could make Blake happy.

One tackle by Blake had them both falling into the snow, where they both simply lay side by side and let time pass by. Neither of them felt the cold, Ruby had insisted they wore so many layers that wouldn't be a problem. They stared upward at the star lit sky, with only the sound of the gentle lapping of water as it hit the lake's edge to keep them company. Boring as it seemed, Ruby would take a few hours of silence and stars with Blake over any videogame.

At least the stars were something they did have in common. Even if she came from the other side the world, she'd see the same night sky. The same beautiful constellations and patterns. If only the rest of her kind could focus on how the Faunus were the same rather than how they were different. Maybe they would all get along that way.

Maybe one day she could learn about the Faunus and their culture, just as she taught Blake.

"I'm really glad you like it here." She finally whispered. Instinctively, she spread her arms, laying in a star shape herself. "The way you describe Vacuo to me, the jungles, the villages, the falls... It all seems so beautiful. I just didn't wanna disappoint you with the sights you can see here."

Blake never responded to that. She merely held her hands together over her stomach, idly staring upwards. But the faint smile she had began to fade. As she gazed into the night sky, she muttered.

"My world isn't as perfect as you make it out to be."

Looking in her direction, Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know why I was so concerned about Yang and Weiss's ability to have and raise a family?" It was a question that needed no answer. Blake only continued to stare out blankly, twiddling her thumbs together.

"My clan, and many other Faunus clans for that matter, follow traditions and believe very heavily in honour. We believe that certain people have to do certain things, and that failure to do so will mean dishonour to them, and bring shame to their families. And even the clan itself."

But what did this have to do with Yang and Weiss? Ruby rolled slightly on her side, barely concerned with how the snow shifted around her when she did so.

"It's tradition, to keep the line going. That no matter what happens, you protect the future of your family, to keep the clan thriving and continuing through the ages. Women like me, are expected to have children, be mothers to the next generation. Failure to do so would mean shaming your people, shaming your family."

She looked downward instead, unthreading her fingers to stare at her gloved hands instead, still covered in snow. "I grew up knowing that's what I was destined to do, that I had to give my mother, my father grandchildren. I grew thinking that was all I was good for, that it was all I was meant to be."

Finally, she looked over at Ruby instead. "To learn that your people aren't concerned with such things, that women can be so much more; that they can learn to be doctors, warriors. That they can love _each other_ and do what they want to be happy... That gives me a different sense of freedom all together. The freedom to be... Me."

This shone an all new light on Blake and her culture. It seemed Blake wasn't the only one torn about what would happen if there was the chance to go home. It was a choice of either spending the rest of her life hiding the fact she wasn't human, or go back to be a trophy wife for a random man in her clan. It wasn't fair. In that small amount of time, Ruby knew Blake could be so much more than that.

Shuffling herself closer toward her, Ruby laid on her back again by Blake's side, looking upward to the skies again. "Maybe Faunus have just as much to learn from humans as we do from them."

"Yeah... Maybe."

And something happened that Ruby wasn't prepared for. Blake allowed one of her hands to fall by her side, and hold Ruby's. Not that she bought it to attention. She simply continued to stare up at the starry sky with her, musing on what was said between them both. There was still so much more to learn, and so much more to discover. Good thing the holidays were such a long time. Plenty of time to keep learning.

For them both to keep moving forward.


	17. The Present

**DECEMBER 25TH 9:00AM**

"Weiss! Come downstairs, it's Christmas!"

Through the long cold hallways of the Schnee mansion came the call of Weiss's elder sister to wake her up. Christmas Day. For anyone else, Christmas was a joyous occasion, filled with happiness and family bonding. For Weiss, it was a reminder. A reminder that her family was never truly close, nor would it ever be. Presents were exchanged, food was put on the table, but other than that, there was no spark. No Christmas for a long long time made happy memories for Weiss to look back on, only gave her a few things that she hadn't got around to getting for herself.

At the very least, Weiss, Winter and their father were together for it. But as Weiss entered the living room in her dressing gown, it seemed that year, they wouldn't even be graced with his presence.

Sighing to herself, she paced to her small pile of gifts, sitting herself down on the plush carpet. "Merry Christmas, Winter."

"Merry Christmas, Weiss." Her elder sister greeted back. Already she was wearing an old, cringe worthy Christmas sweater, complete with a polar bear wearing a festive hat. Even if it was ridiculous, at least she was more dressed than Weiss.

Nudging one small present toward Weiss's pile, she gave a small smile. "This is from Father. Still no word for when he's coming back, so I took the liberty of wrapping it for him."

"Oh."

He still wasn't home. Just how long did an inspection of a laboratory take? It was an important task, one that Weiss had pressured him into taking, and yet she couldn't help but feel guilty. Even if they weren't the closest of families, she at least wanted to spend Christmas with everyone. But now, thanks to her pressure, they couldn't.

For now however, she bottled those emotions, and took the present as the first to unwrap.

"Thank you. But... Does that mean you knew what yours was, if you wrapped them?"

Her elder sister covered her mouth as she giggled. "Yes, but I'm a little bit older than you. I can take the knowledge of knowing Dad got me another charm for my bracelet a few weeks early."

The younger rolled her eyes, beginning to undo the ever neat shiny chrome wrapping paper. "I'm eighteen, that's barely a child." As she pulled the paper away completely, she looked at the small, grey box in wonder. Wonder which only grew when she opened it up.

A charm bracelet, decorated with one single, snowflake charm. She remembered two years ago when Winter was the same age, and she got her own. From there, it had always meant that birthday, Easter, and other presets were far easier to hunt for, a simple charm of their choosing. At the time, she thought it was just something Winter wanted inspired by their mother's; but it seemed now, it was to be a Schnee family tradition. If only her father was there to see how much it meant to her.

Closing the box again to put it to one side, she quickly brushed away the stray tear that was forming on her cheek, sniffing quietly enough so Winter couldn't hear it. "I'll have to thank him when he gets home. I-It's gorgeous."

"Isn't it just?" Holding up her left hand, displaying her own much more burdened bracelet to Weiss, she wore a grin on her face. "Now we can compare! Though, you won't have this many for a long while yet."

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh..." Weiss mocked, moving onto her other presents while Winter worked on her own. A few necklaces, one or two more shirts and skirts, and some other assorted jewelry from other relatives. All that was left was one last gift. One awfully wrapped, bright yellow package. It looked oddly placed among the shiny chrome paper of the rest, no wonder Weiss left it till last.

"Oh, that," Winter commented the instant Weiss picked it up. "That came a few days ago. I gotta admit, I almost threw it away until I saw it was for you."

No wonder it looked a little strange. Everyone in Weiss's family delivered the presents in person, this one had come from afar. There was only one person it could be. Without another moment's hesitation, she tore into the packaging, forgetting her usual regal method completely just to spare herself anymore waiting to see what was inside.

She was greeted firstly with a letter, which she took right away and read.

 _Dear Weiss._

 _You know what I've been like with my money, and I'm really sorry I couldn't get you some jewelry or something like that. But I figured I'd give knitting a bash. It's actually a lot harder than it looks, but I thought it looked really good for a first try! ... Sorry about the holes._

 _Merry Christmas Weiss, missing you._

 _Yang x_

The main gift remaining, was a white, poorly knitted sweater. Complete with an attempted snowflake pattern on the front. As she held it out, she could see it had one or two holes, and a few loose threads here and there. It was most definitely a first attempt like the letter stated, the poor attempt looked like it would fall apart if she even tried to wear it.

Still, Weiss found herself smiling brightly at it. It was untidy, cheap, but most importantly to her, it was made with love. A perfect gift from her Yang. And upon hugging the material closer to her, the guilt and sorrow of her father's absence seemed to disappear, being replaced with the happiness she found in such a tatty piece of garment. It was on par with the charm bracelet in terms of her favourite presents, but by far gave her the more positive feelings about the day.

It was that positivity she had to latch onto until her father returned.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 25TH 13:14PM**

"Everyone at the table?"

"We're totally waiting on you, Dad!"

"Okay okay! Just lemme get this turkey over to- YARGH! Ruby! I told you to get Zwei his dinner so he'd be out from under my feet!"

"I did! You know what he's like when turkey's around! He'll always want some if _we're_ having it!"

In contrast to the Schnee household, the Xiao Long Rose household was utter chaos. Food was barely prepared, and the kitchen was an utter mess after said preparations. As per their tradition, with the last day of Hanukkah aligning with Christmas day, they'd made a mash up of the two traditional meals to make a marvelous feast on the dining table. Roasted and stuffed turkey, Grilled cheese Latkes, Beer battered pumpkin rings and mashed potatoes, all set upon the table for everyone to help themselves. And after some convincing for Blake's sake, there was even a specially prepared cod fillet just for her in case she didn't like anything else.

Once Taiyang had placed the turkey in the centre of the table, the whole family was seated. Ruby, Blake and Yang were all sat one side, while on the other was Taiyang, and the sister's Uncle Qrow. There had been a brief introduction to the drunken mess of a man when he first arrived, but this would be their guest's first time getting properly acquainted with him. At least there was a table full of food to create some distraction.

"Alright everyone. Tuck in!"

And with that, the chaos only seemed to get worse. The sisters were instantly taking as much as they could fit on their plates, wasting no time before tucking right in and stuffing their faces. Both Taiyang and Qrow were just as bad, but at least they cut their food to some extent before they tried to eat. Such actions left Blake shocked, only able to watch the madness slowly settle down before he even attempted to try some of the food for herself.

 _'Well, least it's all fun.'_ Blake thought to herself. Even if it was strange, everyone was smiling and happy. There was no harm in any of it, just good family fun. Family fun that she was involved with. _'Maybe I can cut loose and stuff my face a bit, goodness knows when it'll be the next time I can this much.'_

About fifteen minutes later, the speed which everyone was eating slowed down significantly. Ruby was still managing a few more Latkes slowly, while Yang was sat back waiting for food to settle before she could go for any more. The pleasant smile on her face said enough. It had only been their guest who'd been eating at a consistent pace, but even she was getting full.

"So, Qrow," Blowing on a fork full of gravy soaked turkey, Taiyang asked before chewing away; "How was your trip here anyway? Snow's pretty dense this year, huh?"

"Oh you bet." Taking a long sip from the can of beer he'd got for himself, he sighed in delight right after, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But I still had to come, wouldn't wanna miss a chance to see my nieces."

"Or stay the night." Taiyang grumpily muttered when he stared at the can. Obviously he had no plans on driving home.

"So, how are the lil students? Yang, how's it feel to be in senior year?"

Grinning as she continued to stare upward at the ceiling, she smiled contently to herself. "Awesome, though, it's kinda weird to think this is my last year. I'd just gotten used to the campus as home, y'know?"

"Oh I know that." Nudging Taiyang in the side, Qrow laughed. "Remember how emotional we got when we left?"

"You mean how emotional _you_ got," Their father corrected, finishing up another fork full before he turned back to them. "Honestly girls, that's probably where his drinking habit came from, forgetting the pain of leaving campus and flying out into the world..."

"Hey, we had to deal with the debt afterward. Anyone left with that much would be pushed to drink." His attentions then turned to the only member of the table he hadn't spoken to yet. Blake, who was taking a sip of malt wine they'd each gotten with their meals. He found no reason to just yet, but this provided opportunity.

"How'bout you, sweetheart? What's your major?"

Jolting back upright, Blake looked back wide eyed at the uncle. Of course, she had to maintain the illusion that she was another student with Ruby. But how was that possible with terms she knew no meaning for? "U-Uuuuh..."

"B-Blake here's an... Arts major!"

Thankfully, Ruby was on the ball. At least she could make up the story on the go, at least to take the strain from Blake without making things too obvious. "Yeah, arts major! A-And this is her first year."

Her uncle's eyebrow was raised. " _Arts_ major, huh? Ain't that a dead end degree these days? What kinda job are you after at the end of it?"

"Well, she's after... u-um..."

If they were going to do this properly, Ruby couldn't be speaking for Blake all the time. She had to play along as best she could, even with her limited knowledge. Beneath the table, she gave a small nudge to Blake's foot with her own, trying to encourage a response from her.

Which didn't seem to be working. Unfortunately for Blake, she only continued to fumble, nervously holding her hands together and twiddling her thumbs. "T-The job... I want, _after_ college is... Is... uh..." Curse her lack of knowledge! Surely living among Ruby and other people for three months she'd have learnt something! In the end, she ended up staring toward the food.

"... Iiiiii wanna be a cook!"

"... A cook?" Qrow echoed. That seemed to do nothing to erase his confusion, until something seemed to finally twig, and he smiled brightly. "Oooooh, Culinary arts! That makes more sense!"

"Y-Yeah!" She laughed nervously. The situation was becoming increasingly awkward the longer it went on. _'What does culinary even mean?'_

Thankfully it didn't last long. There were one or two questions that were quickly tossed aside, but Qrow seemed to believe the story. And within no time, after desert and clean up, they were onto the final part of the day. Opening presents. Taiyang had always insisted it to be the last part, so everyone was anticipating it and excited enough to not eat too much desert; but the older the girls grew, the less presents they received. But that didn't mean they meant any less.

Yang was already finished, receiving some new leathers for her motorcycle, and some patches to stitch to it; while Ruby received a few gift cards for the stores near her college, along with some new headphones. Blake had simply watched the girls all the while. She had nothing to unwrap for herself, but seeing the look of joy on their face with each gift, and the way they hugged one another after made her smile warmly. It may well be an alien concept to her, but that didn't mean it wasn't a good one.

As Ruby opened the last of her presents, she grinned in delight as she held a case in her hands. "Grimm Destroyer 2! I've been wanting this forever! Thanks Dad!"

"My pleasure, sweetie! Just promise you'll keep studying and not skip homework to play it."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby smiled back at him. "Yeah yeah, alright. That's a fair promise."

"And that's the last of them, right?" Yang asked, making an effort to get herself up from the floor. After stretching out, she tilted her head as she looked down to Ruby again. "If so, shall I get the, _special_ present?"

Their Faunus guest remained confused. What could make another present special from the rest of them? Blake was eager to find out, and simply waited back still, looking at Ruby.

Who seemed all too eager for said present, shown by her cheesy grin. "Yeah! Yeah go get it!"

As Yang dashed up the stairs, Blake smiled back at Ruby's goofy expression, shrugging her shoulders. "What? I may not have anything but it's fun to watch you open yours!"

"I know, I guess. I mean, I always used to love Yang's birthdays to see what she got. Sometimes, more than my own. Right dad?"

"Oh yeah!" He agreed, taking a sip of yet another bottle of beer for the evening. With a warm smile, he went on; "That's why I always love this time of year! I get to give my girls some of the gifts they want, and see the happy looks on their faces. What dad wouldn't love that?"

Blake's smile fell slightly. What father indeed. It couldn't be helped that her family wasn't present for these events, but even if they were free, there was no such celebration like this. To receive a gift to another was a strange, but pleasant concept to her. Still, she offered a small smile back. "Maybe I should try and convince them to let me celebrate it, then we can join in with you in the festivities."

"Or, you could join in now."

The blonde brawler was back. This time, she held in her hand a different gift. One in yellow and red paper, with a neat, black ribbon around it. That present wasn't under the tree earlier, it must have been stored elsewhere.

But when she held it out toward Blake, she took a moment to stare at it wide eyed, before looking up to Yang. The gift wasn't for Ruby, or her dad. It was... "For me?"

"You got it." Ruby clarified, looking up to Yang. "A little something we both got for you. We figured you'd like something of your own, so... Well, you'll see."

"And it was on sale!" A quick jab in the side from Taiyang shut Yang up before she could belittle the present further. But Blake didn't care. She was occupied with undoing the ribbon, and pulling the paper away as Ruby and Yang did.

A book. One she had mentioned seeing online but never found in the library; 'Sapphire Shadow'. In hard back, and in a far better condition than any library book. It was new. It was hers.

"I heard you talk about it before," Ruby smiled back as she watched Blake stare at it wide eyed, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "So I picked it up for you! You can read it whenever you want and keep it, it's completely yours."

But Blake only continued to stare at the book. Hers, all hers. Ruby had done everything for her in these three months, and even still she took the time to get her a present for Hanukah when she never celebrated it. She always found new ways to make her feel appreciated. Like she was more than her unfortunate start.

Such a small present was enough to make her eyes well up, before she held the book against her face.

"Wait, are you crying?" But when the sniffs turned into sobs, Ruby realised she was. Straight away she shuffled herself closer, hugging her friend tightly as she continued to cry against the book, petting her shoulder. "Hey... Hey what's the matter?"

"T-This is..." Blake gradually lowered the book to wipe her eyes, smiling happily toward Ruby and then toward everyone else. "You've done so much for me then this... This is so much!" Then she finally embraced Ruby back, crying with joy into her shoulder instead. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Her friend could only smile warmly, petting her comfortingly. It may well have been just a book to anyone else, but she knew full well that such a small thing would mean a lot to a woman who had nothing. But Ruby only wished she could do more for her. Maybe when they were back in the dorms again, she could do just that. Without prying eyes all over them.

* * *

 **DECEMBER 25TH 7:00PM**

Christmas day usually made the Schnee Dust Company's buildings empty. Employees would go home to their families, or at least take a couple of well earned weeks from work to wind down before the new year, where they'd be ready to work on the new projects or pick up the old. But in the Vale department, that wasn't the case.

Cinder Fall saw no point in taking those weeks off. The deadline for Miracle Dust was drawing near, and there was still so much work to be done. She saw no point in taking the weeks off when she could put her time to more use in the laboratory, where she had more resources than ever to work with. And, an entirely empty building in case anything were to get too loud.

Alone in her personal office, she was already knee deep in paperwork after the latest test. The close call with the inspection couldn't happen again, not when the project was so close to completion. Even if the form was sent off and approved, she was well aware the ship needed to be ran tighter. Even if that meant doing hours of paperwork instead of the experiments she desired, no matter how boring that may be.

"Looks like you could do with a distraction."

Finally Cinder raised her head from the screen of her PC, looking ahead to the dark figure standing before her opposite the desk. The long robe, hood and mask would hide who they were from anyone, but for the hard working woman, there was only one person it could be. A friend. "And I assume you're going to give me a good one."

"That's the idea." The hooded figure kept to himself, adjusting the fit to his mask to keep it more firmly to his face, obscuring all vision from any possible cameras. Tilting his head, he asked; "Why so busy? I thought your folk usually headed home this time of year."

"Too much to do." Picking up the still steaming mug of coffee to take another sip. Softly sighing right after, she went on. "There's no point in taking time to myself, when once this deadline is met, I can have all the time in the world."

The figure laughed to himself. "You and me both. So I assume this means the deadline will be met?"

"As long as you can keep up your end of the bargain." A smirk began to form on the woman's face as she put down the mug again, taking a moment to grasp the computer mouse and scroll through the various documents. "I'll print off the paperwork of our latest tests result. As I said, we're delayed because of that _inspection_. It was rather difficult hiding the special stuff from the regular product."

"But it's done, right?"

"Rest assured, there will be no further _inspections._ Not for a long time."

"Good." He then looked straight toward Cinder. Even through the mask, it was obvious he was looking straight into her eye. "And I assume the side effects will be less... intense, this time?"

For a moment, Cinder paused. It wasn't much at all that could throw her off, not when business was concerned. But that comment seemed to cut deep. Before she answered, she tucked her bangs behind her ear, exposing the usually covered side of her face to him. Before he could stare too hard, she spoke quietly. "Does it look like I can afford to leave ones as obvious as this? Others won't be as subtle as I."

"G-Good... I'm glad that's sorted. C-Cover up that thing, you know it freaks me out."

The printer caught his attention shortly as the documents printed. Immediately taking the papers, he smiled at the results. Some of which included pictures. "Oh... He turned out very well. That was the inspector, I'm guessing?"

"Someone more important. Either way, he won't be making any more rounds." Pulling her bangs back into their regular position, her smirk only seemed to increase in size. "His strength is increasing by the day, and he's already gaining regenerative cells. I suspect it won't be long until the transition is complete."

"Brilliant." His smirked matched Cinder's own as he stared down at the photograph of the unfortunate subject. "If this is what it's done to a regular guy... I can't wait to see what it's gonna make from your _'special batch'_."

Cinder crossed her fingers as she stared back toward him, grinning rather menacingly.

"Well I guess we'll find out when the semester begins, won't we?"

* * *

 **[Authors Notes]**

 **Hey all! Thank you for being so patient, I can only apologise for the delay! I'd like to work and at least get one chapter done a month, or even more if I feel the surge to do so. Either way, the story's half complete officially, and I have all my notes for the next chapters, so the fic is in good progress toward completion. Thank you all, you're a fantastic audience. I'd love to hear any questions and theories you have towards what'll happen! May even answer some ;)**


	18. The Emblem

**JANUARY 7TH 5:36PM**

After a long drive back to the Beacon Campus, the holidays were truly over. It was back to the noisy dorm rooms, crowded classrooms, and take away meals most days. And for the students and Blake, they wouldn't have it any other way. All the sisters wanted to do was get right back to their studies and their friends, while Blake wanted to get back to her own search. Even if she had a task at hand, she had to admit, she'd missed her shared room with Ruby, and the comfort of her first bed.

Not to mention, she missed Sun. That monkey tailed boy crossed her mind quite a lot whilst she was away, even if it was only one single day they'd been aquainted. How was he faring in her absence? Then again, Sun had made it pretty clear he had a lot of friends besides her. If that statement was true, then he'd be fine.

 _'Surely if he has friends, but I'm the only other Faunus out there, then he must kinda like humans.'_ Things were contradicting again. _'And if he does, then surely he shouldn't mind me telling Ruby? It would be easier to do this with a person on our side.'_ As she got out the car with the others, she couldn't shake that thought. With Ruby on their side, they had much more information to access through the college. Not to mention, she could ask around without raising suspicion. It seemed foolish not to.

 _'I'll ask him tonight. He should be alright wi-'_

"Blake, can I talk to you a sec'?"

Looking around quickly, Blake spotted Ruby's father leant against the car, looking right back at her. In the six weeks in staying in his home, she had spoken to him on brief occasions, but not enough to form any sort of bond. What could he want? "Yeah?"

Ruby and Yang had both noticed, and as they got their bags from the trunk of the car they stared over with inquisitive grins. It seemed their father didn't want prying eyes and ears. "In private. Girls, do you mind?"

"Oh, is this the thing we were talking about earlier?" Right away Ruby elbowed Yang in the stomach. "Ouch! Okay okay, it was a surprise, fine!"

"We'll just get these in the room." Looking toward Blake, Ruby gave a brief smile. "I'll wait in the common room for you, okay?"

"Okay." And with that, Ruby and Yang left. Left a nervous Blake who could do nothing but stand up straight, eyes aimed at the ground as she tucked a strand of hair out of her face. Barely able to keep any eye contact, she quietly mumbled. "What did you want to talk about, sir?"

Able to sense how tense the girl was, he sighed. And placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby's told me the truth."

 _'What.'_

When? How? Why?! That made no sense! Blake knew Ruby all too well, and knew the girl would never out her on purpose for no reason! How did he know?! Eyes snapping open wide, she finally looked back up in fear, managing to stutter. "S-She... S-she d-did?"

"Yeah. She did." The hand affectionately rubbed her shoulder. Already she was tensing up. She could sense at any moment he was going to do just as Sun did, reach up and snatch the bow out of her hair, revealing her heritage to everyone in the immediate area. It's what anyone would do, without even thinking of the consequences. But... no such motion came. Instead, he smiled warmly. "It's not your fault, you know. Plenty of people are made homeless for all kinds of reasons. Sometimes, you just get unlucky."

Homeless. Ruby had only told him that she was homeless. A wave of relief immediately flooded over her, one shown with a large sigh of relief. Going along with that, she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah... I got pretty unlucky. I thought... thought you were gonna flip out at me for... something else."

"You mean flip out at you for stealing all her food?" Taiyang laughed, giving a pat on the shoulder before he let her go. "You were desperate. We can all do some immoral things when we're desperate. But you did the bare minimum to survive." He shrugged his own shoulders, leaning further back against the car. "I can't say I'm exactly happy that my daughter's first reaction to finding a thief in her dorm room is to cook them a gourmet meal and buy them a tonne of clothes, but, she must have been able to tell what kind of a person you are. She may be too naive for her own good, but she's not dumb." Chuckling to himself, he went on. "And if you were anything else, Yang would have handed your butt to you before it could get further. She has a slightly more rash sense of judgement."

"I can believe both of those." Gradually Blake was starting to feel further at ease with Taiyang. More so than the entire time together over the holidays. Even if it was still a lie, it was better than lying about her being on the college course. At least she could admit to not knowing what some things were. But, there was one question she had.

"Are you still gonna let me stay with her?"

"You say that like I have a choice." But staring upward at the sky for a moment, he seemed to think to himself. That was until smiling again. "If you meant as in, am I happy with the knowledge she's breaking her school's terms by letting you stay; then I don't have a straight up answer for you. But I can tell you this, she's been a lot happier sounding on the phone since having you as a roommate, and seemed a lot happier than usual at home when you stayed."

Incredible. Ruby was just as overjoyed with her company as she was with hers. She assumed so from the start anyway, especially since their heart to heart by the lake in that snowy forest. That was a memory she never wanted to lose. But words couldn't describe the happiness she felt now she had confirmation.

"Look, I gotta admit, you were nice to have around," Taiyang was still going, and ended up looking her dead in the eyes for a moment. The conversation was getting serious it seemed. But he was about to give Blake an offer she could never be more thankful for. "So keep being a good friend to Ruby, and when the summer comes around, you can come live with us. For as long as you need, till you're back on your feet."

Once more Blake was slack jawed and wide eyed. Within the span of four months, she went from having nothing but the clothes on her back to a safe home, with her best friend no less! She could already feel her tears watering at such kindness. "Y-You're serious?"

"Dead serious. You always have a place wit- OOF!"

He was interrupted by a tight hug. This was the most they'd talked, and even had contact the past month and a half, and Blake couldn't be any happier; she needed to show it, even in a way she never usually would. Now, even if she never did solve the mystery behind her abduction, she had a home. Perhaps it was a selfish thought, but maybe she could even take Sun with her in the end.

Deciding not to ask that part, Blake took her own bag from the car and headed to the building, giving a brief wave to the car as Taiyang headed home. Still overwhelmed with joy, she headed straight inside, meeting the two girls in the common room. Unable to keep the smile off her face, she looked to the other two in glee. The girls looked straight back, both smiling just as brightly. It seemed like they were in on it from, the beginning. But rather than say another word, Blake instead embraced them both, hugging them tightly and nuzzling into them.

All that could be said in the end was a small comment from Ruby, delivered with a smile. "Sounds like you said yes then!"

* * *

 **JANUARY 7TH 11:24PM**

The rest of the day was spent relaxing. Ruby was able to try out her new videogame, Blake was able to read a great deal of her book. It was a huge relief to have a day to themselves rather than stress about more work just as soon as they came home. But the long car journey back had taken its toll on the both of them. It was when Ruby could barely keep her eyes open on one of the later levels she finally made the decision to head to bed.

Once Ruby had been asleep for an hour, Blake stuck to her promise. She made sure to be as quiet as possible as once more she hopped up into the vent, making her decent down it. There was no way she was backing out of her deal with Sun to meet with him when she waited so long to see him again. There was so much to tell! She had such fun at Ruby's, and learnt about so many things. Not just that, she wanted to see how he'd fared in their time away, and whether they had further leads on their search for the other Faunus.

The instant she flipped the cover open outside and crawled through, she looked around hesitantly. No one to be seen yet. Well, it was later in the evening last time they met. Blake was still confident he would be there on time to meet her. But her mind was beginning to swim again and again.

 _'How should I put it? 'So I might have a place to live, so you would to-' no. That's expecting too much of Ruby's family .'Hey Sun, the person I've been living with is super sweet can I introduce-' no, that'd just be dumb. 'Sun, this human isn't too bad, I really think she could help us.' ... But what if he doesn't believe me?'_ Slumping against the rear wall, she folded her arms and sighed. _'This would be so easy if I'd have met him before I met Ruby. We could have gotten really far with this investigation. And I wouldn't have to worry about Ruby's feelings so much. Why does this stuff have to be so complicated?'_

"Welcome back, Kitty cat!"

As Blake turned, she smiled when she saw Sun approaching from the nearby alleyways. Still the same old ripped shirt and jeans, the same old looks. The time away didn't seem to affect him at all. "Didn't get a less smug attitude for Christmas I see?"

"Thought you said it was Hanukkah?" Once close enough, he leant against the wall by her side. Things were still too small between them to condone any further contact. At least that's what Sun though. After all, he didn't want to scare away the first other Faunus he'd seen in years. "How was it, anyhow? Good food, right?"

"It was _amazing._ " That Blake was sure on, as she was left with a bright smile while she remembered. "Not just the food, though that was good too. They had turkey, roast potatoes, and these weird, cheesy potato cake thingies... Oh, and something made of Pumpkin? I have no idea what it was all called, but my _god_ it tasted so good."

"Glad someone got a hearty meal." But before Blake got truly worried, he laughed quietly to himself. "I managed to go to the homeless shelter. Every Christmas they make a big meal for everyone for free. It's the only time I don't have to fetch it myself. Turkey, roast potatoes, stuffing, the works."

That was a relief for Blake to hear. He really was alright all this time, and there were no hard feelings about her going after all. Unable to help herself however... "How did you manage to tuck away something that big?"

Giving just as much as he was getting, Sun looked over and smirked. "I could have made an innuendo there, you made it so damn easy."

The smirk only grew however, and she looked to him with a half lidded expression. "What if I told you that was the point?"

Flushing a bright red, Sun looked to her with wide eyes. It was a moment later he managed to laugh. "Steady on there, kitty cat! We may be the only two free, but that don't mean I'm easy."

"Never said you were." Seeming to finally done with the teasing, Blake's smirk disappeared, forming to a nice smile again. "I'm really glad you were okay though, I did worry about you while I was away."

Sun shrugged his shoulders, waving his hand dismissively. "Nah, never any need to worry. I've survived way worse than a lack of dinner." Though he then turned to her, expression turning more serious. "Speaking of surviving, I had a little run-in while we were investigating."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You did? What kind of run in?"

"The kind that had me work up a sweat running!" Getting up from the wall, he began to pace around on his feet. "I was following the lead on that card you gave me. Managed to phone the number and got some woman saying _'Schnee Dust Company customer services, how may I help you?'_ " He managed to mock the voice in a high pitched mumble. "Anyway, I asked for the address, cause I figured it may be a lead, but before I'm even finished in the phone booth, some guy in a hat with a cane spots me and gets these goons to get me!"

"Hat and cane?" Blake held a hand up to her chin. "I swear I've heard Ruby talk about him before... She said something about him doing the... trial, things the students here are trying out."

"Trials? Oh this gets better and better. First experiments, now drug trials. What's next, they're gonna start turning students into Faunus or something?" He shook his head however, instead reaching into his pocket for something else. Eventually he pulled out and unfolded a fragment of paper from his pocket, one which he'd drew a strange symbol on. It resembled a pair of slippers, both pressed together to form a heart shape in the middle. Some sort of emblem. "I did see _this_ on the back of his shirt though. Look familiar at all to you?"

Looking intently at first, eventually Blake shook her head. "No idea. But it'll still help. This is quite the development."

"Yeah, we had a gal threaten you, a guy chasing me. That definitely means we're getting somewhere." Eventually, he stopped his pacing, mainly to chuckle to himself. "You know, before all this stuff, this time last year all I'd be worrying about is the dummies that are out on the sales, or making goo goo eyes for Valentine's day. Now I feel like I'm a detective!"

Again, Blake's attention was peaked. Another holiday? "What's Valentine's day?"

In response to that, Sun made a gagging sound, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Completely and utterly stupid! Valentine's day is an excuse for humans to get all soppy and lovey-dovey about each other."

"... Huh." It certainly sounded like something Yang would do for Weiss if it was coming up. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Humans really did have a day for everything it seemed.

"Oh, but it can be hilarious sometimes though." He grinned to himself. "So many of them use it as their chance to 'declare their undying love' for a potential partner. Rare occasions, it works and they get a smooch, but sometimes, they go on these things called 'dates' where they go eat dinner out, and they just sit there, looking so awkward at each other!" Already he was clearly beginning to crack up, chuckling to himself more and more. "I mean, these guys have no chemistry! How do they even think it would work?!"

But Blake was deep in thought. There was a day completely dedicated to showing love for others. Partners at that. And that day wasn't just for couples who were already together. It was for potential relationships to blossom. While Sun laughed and thought it hilarious, Blake thought it something else.

Beautiful. Even if the results didn't end up anywhere, it was beautiful that there was an entire day where you could show someone your feelings without prejudice. Everyone was allowed to seek out their own partners for themselves, without pressure from their families to meet particular people.

And she could take part in it. She'd picked up Hanukkah easily enough, there was no reason she couldn't pick this up either. Maybe if she found out what types of gifts people traditionally bought, she could try it out.

 _'Chocolate seems romantic.'_ Blake seemed to have zoned out while Sun went on about the hilarious encounters he'd had. She was too occupied thinking about what she would do, what she would get. _'Flowers seem nice too, but chocolate is something that keeps. And something you can eat. Maybe, just maybe if I found out Ruby's favourite flavours, I could get her some. That'll be so nice to see the look on her face that da-'_

But Blake's eyes snapped open wide. Time seemed to slow right down when she made a crushing realisation. She'd been thinking about this so deeply, getting involved with all things human to try and blend in when really, she'd also been trying to win the affections of her roommate. She was constantly overjoyed by her company, constantly happy whenever she was bought up. And no wonder.

 _'Oh my god... I've fallen in love with Ruby.'_

"Woah, you look out of it..." Sun remarked. A hand went to Blake's forehead, and immediately he drew it back. "Jeez, you're even burning up! You okay? Or have you been hanging out with humans so long you're actually able to get sick now?"

"I-I... um..." She'd been blushing. Too flustered and overwhelmed by her realisation, she could barely muster a reply to Sun. What could she do?! She could never admit to him she was in love with _a human!_ Scratching the back of her head nervously, she shrugged. "I-I'm fine! I just... U-Uh, it's been a long day. I-I should get back in."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, totally. I guess... you've had a car journey or something. Bet that was weird."

"It was... very long. I should get in, get some sleep."

"Well, alright. Guess I can't stop you. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure."

That was if she could hold it together. As Blake said her goodbyes to Sun and made her way up the vent and back home, she'd barely remembered everything Sun had discovered. It was all one thought, all one thought that laid in the bed next to hers. Ruby. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. All this time, she'd been in love with her roommate and didn't even realise it. It made perfect sense! That's why she was so close to her, why she wanted to talk about her, talk _to_ her. And as Blake watched the student sleep soundly, she continued to think more.

 _'But this could ruin everything.'_ She chastised herself as she tucked herself into her bed, staring up at the ceiling to stop herself from watching the girl sleep. She didn't need to wake up to a pair of beady eyes staring at her. _'You're already letting it! You didn't even ask Sun if she could help out, and now we're no closer TO asking!'_

Allowing herself to look again, she found herself smiling. Sweet Ruby, so calm and beautiful, snoozing away and out for the world. How could she not have fallen for her? She was so kind, so sweet, so generous. Ruby always had time for her, and always listened. She truly was beautiful in and out.

Letting her in on everything would come with great risk. As Sun said, she was threatened, Sun was chased. What if Ruby was under attack? She had no defence, and if these people were so devious to hide an entire species, who knew what they could do to her. While her help would be invaluable, her life was even more so. She could never even _risk_ it.

 _'It's too late to think about this. Just go to sleep.'_

Turning to face the wall instead, Blake attempted to force herself to sleep. Everything was all too much. In the end, she knew she'd have to make a decision in her heart. She'd have to choose between helping Sun alone and hiding those feelings forever, or putting her in harm's way.

* * *

 **JANUARY 8TH 9:03AM**

"Alright then Yang, have a good Christmas?"

"We had Hanukkah actually. But yeah, it was great, thanks! Had more people than usual."

"Oh good. Good. Now, sorry to rush into it, but you're definitely ready, right?"

"Sure am, Torchy!"

"Good. You did actually _read_ the possible side effects list, didn't you?"

"Eeeeeehhh... I _skimmed_ it?"

"Hmm hmm. Well, that's good enough, it's all the usual stuff anyway. You know where to come if you do get anything weird come up."

"OW! Hey! A bit of warning could have been nice!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you wanted it quick and over with anyway."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean just jab me with a needle!"

"It was only a little prick. You're the top fighter in the school, you can handle it, remember?"

"Ugh, yeah whatever. OH! that reminds me, when's the next training... thingy... you know, with the bag and the patches and the heart beat monitor thingy and-"

"This time next week, if you'd like? You need to give the serum at least a few days to get into your system, then we can monitor how it effects you."

"I thought this was a vaccine?"

"Y-Yes! Heh, to-may-to, to-mah-to, you know how it is."

"Uh-huh... Well, I'd better get to class. See you next week, Torchy!"

"Looking forward to it, Blondie! You have no idea..."


	19. The Coincidence

**JANUARY 9TH 9:45AM**

"C'mon c'mon, are you done yet? I wanna beat the crap outta that thing!" Yang was eager to go. As she intended the start of the school year, she'd taken the trial vaccine, and was called back for another research session into its effects. Although always eager to impress, Yang was more so than usual. The past few days she'd been bursting with energy and rearing to go. Already she'd done one test on a treadmill, then another on reaction time. Next was what she looked forward to most. The sandbag.

"I'm nearly done with the calibrating, alright?" Just as eager to see things was Roman Torchwick. The way he insisted on another session to happen so soon after the vaccine itself spoke volumes. As he attached one more cable to the top of the sandbag, he smiled, grasping the chain to give it a light shake. "And done! Even strengthened the chain a little more this time. You did a big number on it last year."

"And I think I can do it again." She smirked. Already the blonde raised her fists in anticipation, hopping on her toes back and forth as she eagerly waited. "I snapped the bottom chains last time, right? Wonder if I can snap'em all."

"Easy, I ain't even out the way yet! God you're like some kind of lion, I swear." Finally satisfied with the results, he headed toward one of the seats toward the back of the room to collect his laptop. Just like last time, he had to hook the wires the other end into it to collect data, both on Yang's own heart rate and the damage to the bag. So far, compared to the other results with the treadmill and reaction time, things were looking good. But the sandbag would be the true test. As he held his phone up next to the screen, he called.

"Okay, ready... and... Begin!"

 **BAM BAM BAM. WHACK. BAM BAM.**

The results were staggering. This time, along with watching the results on screen himself, Torchwick was watching a video from the previous session. A few seconds in, there was already a huge difference. Yang was far faster, hitting the bag several times a second, delivering harder punches when using heavier attacks. And that was only scratching the surface. In the last results, her heart rate didn't increase enough, making it difficult to keep going for an extended period of time. Here, it was different. The increase was slow and steady, but raised far faster than before, allowing Yang's stamina to last longer and giving her more energy for movement. The quick hits were going on for nearly full minutes, and heavy hits were taking a huge strain on the chains.

Over and over, Yang was determined to prove herself. She kept hitting quicker, harder, in all different places. Often she would hear Roman wincing as he witnessed the results, no doubt able to see what the impact was like on screen. But she had barely given anything yet. In a past ditch attempt to show her power to the full, she began the hits again.

 **BAMBAMBAMWHACKBAMBAM.**

It wasn't stopping. All over the bag were repeated hits again and again, each causing considerable damage. Half way through, the bag even tore, spilling some of the sand down onto the ground. But even that didn't stop the powerhouse. With a few more hits, she finally wound back, yelling out loudly as she delivered one final heavy punch.

"Huuuah!"

And with it, the chains on both the top and bottom restraints were destroyed. The torn bag flew off toward the back of the room, slamming to the ground with a heavy thud. Even with strengthened chains, Yang had completely obliterated it.

It left Roman completely flabbergasted. Still unable to believe the results on the screen, and what he'd just seen in the flesh, he quickly set the laptop to one side. Staring down at the destroyed sandbag, then back to Yang, he then began to clap slowly, and then faster. "Ho-ho-holy cow, Blondie! I had _no_ idea you could do that!"

It was only now that Yang finally began to pant. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she took her water bottle from where she left it on the ground, taking a large gulp of it to help herself cool off. Only then did she grin with glee.

"Told you I would, huh?"

"Yeah but I never believed it! This is incredible stuff!" Quickly collecting the laptop again, he turned the screen in her direction. "Look at this! Only a week with it and your results are almost _twice_ as good as what you bought last time!"

"Holy..." Yang looked closely herself. Since the vaccine, she knew she'd been restless, but here she could clearly see why. Her heart's resting rate was faster than usual, yet able to beat and maintain a faster pace to ensure maximum energy. It truly was like a constant rush, all thanks to what seemed like a miracle. "Well, they don't call it _Miracle_ Dust for nothin'! So I'm immune to even the common cold now _and_ I'm more or less super woman!"

"Oh, yes! Right, the immunities. I was... I was so hyped I forgot about those." Laughing to himself, he shut down the laptop once the results had been officially saved, adjusting his hat once he collected it. "Well, I'd better get these results to Miss Fall. She will be absolutely ecstatic to hear this."

"I hope so!" Yang grinned back, grasping a nearby towel and trailing it over her shoulders. "So, you need me to come back or anything? For any other sessions?"

"No no, that's plenty. Usual stuff, come back if there's any side effects, let us know of any changes, blah blah blah." Though then he did perk up, quickly adding. "If by any chance there are major side effects, call us rather than come in. We can arrange a home visit, or take you some place private, that sorta thing."

"I'll bare that in mind. Right, better go hit the showers!"

And with that, Yang was gone. All that remained in the room was a still grinning Torchwick, ever eager to get his scroll again to send one message. He couldn't even wait until she'd left the room before sending the message back to Cinder.

 _'This one's perfect for phase two.'_

* * *

 **JANUARY 10TH 11:30AM**

"You see students, while the chemical bonding theory you learnt in high school wasn't entirely wrong, it's not entirely true either. For example, an electron positioned between two nuclei..."

The lesson seemed to drone on and on. While it was all important, Ruby was disinterested. It was such a boring topic to begin the school year with, but Professor Port had insisted on it, with the knowledge that slowly breaking his students into learning before practical sessions was better. All of the students disagreed of course.

This had been the first time Ruby had seen Weiss since they all went home for the holidays, and even if it had to be done so in a quiet whisper, she was eager to catch up. "Enjoy your time off?"

"Oh, it was fairly standard, thank you." She whispered back, trying her best to keep her eyes upfront so it appeared she was paying attention. "Nothing particularly eventful. Just an awkward Christmas dinner with my sister then a lot of time to myself. The same every year, really."

"I guess that's... relaxing, right?" When Weiss simply shrugged her shoulders, she looked over with a small smile. "Hey, Yang really liked her snood by the way. Though I say that as if she hasn't told you yet."

"Oh, she has." Finally that bought out a smile in the Schnee daughter, one that was growing into a grin. "It looks rather nice on her, don't you think? I know yellow is her colour, but orange was a nice contrast to her usual wardrobe."

"Yeah, I guess so!" Taking a few brief notes of something that Port had written on the board in front of them, Ruby then asked; "What did Yang get you? I swear she told me, but I completely forgot."

The smile only grew even more, into a rather love dazed grin. Whatever she was about to note for herself vanished, and instead she was idly dotting her pen over the paper. "She knitted me a sweater. It's awful, if I'm completely honest; but I love it. You can see that she poured her heart and soul into it, even if she's not very good at it."

When she drew a small love heart, it was obvious to anyone; Weiss really was head over heels for her sister. And a silly present like a knitted sweater had only strengthened that. What else made it obvious was how calm Weiss had been since they'd been dating. She'd relaxed more, Yang had become more responsible. It was the perfect pairing.

Unfortunately however, that smile didn't last forever. "I really wanted to try and tell my dad about her. About _us_. I have someone that I want to introduce to my family and where is he? Away on business." She sighed solemnly idly patting the paper with her pen again. "He didn't even come back for Christmas day, he's still not back now. Sometimes, I just think it'd be easier to give up."

That was unusual. Surely anyone would come home and spend the holidays with their family, even if they were absolutely business driven like Mr Schnee was. Christmas was a few weeks ago, and if he hadn't returned in all that time...

"Weiss are you sure he's alright? That's a long time to be gone and _not_ talk to him."

"Oh, he's been talking. Just not directly." She was already quite annoyed from just having to explain. Poor Weiss, it must have been hard for her to spend the whole holidays assuming her own father didn't want to be with them. And even more with him not taking the time to come back. "Miss Fall has told me everything, she let us know that he's going to be spending time in his office to look over the vaccine while it gets tested over these few months. Apparently he doesn't like being disturbed, but I can keep asking when he'll have me."

She then looked over to Ruby. "Did I tell you she gave me an internship in their Vale department while I'm here?"

Gasping with delight, Ruby grinned back at Weiss. She knew she'd been after a job for a while in Vale to keep her busy, particularly in the Schnee Dust Company since she knew it best. "No! You didn't, that's amazing new-"

"E-HEM!" Their Professor bellowed, having noticed the two chatting at the back of the class. Once they had hushed he immediately went back to the board, going on about atomic structures again.

Once sure he wouldn't shout again, Ruby leant in closer to Weiss and whispered quietly. "That's really cool! So you get to be there when the company makes history."

"Somewhat, yes." She couldn't help but giggle. Her friend's happy demeanour was always contagious. "Really I just wanted to find out what was in the vaccine, but I'm not on that sector. I wanted to make sure my father's company stays on track, and actually does it's inspections this time. If I'm to be the next CEO, I want to know all of its ins and outs."

"Least you're taking more responsibility than your dad. From what you said, he's only just doing that." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe that's why he's taking so long now. Back logging."

"Maybe. Something just doesn't feel... right." While she looked back at the board again in fear Port would pick up their chatter once more, she sighed again, tapping her pen idly against her chin. "Even in the business, I can't find out the properties of the vaccine. As far as I, as far as anyone in this company knows, it just works. How is it possible for them to just one day come back from Vacuo, and they have a cure for everything?"

Vacuo. The Schnee dust company had links to Vacuo. Ruby and Weiss had talked about their dense jungles before, but other than her dad once visiting, she had no clue of a further connection. Especially not with the vaccine that was being tested in their school. But what was in those jungles that could possibly have healing properties?

But then her heart sank. She remembered exactly what. It all made sense once she remembered the evening she took Blake in fully, the days after when she got stronger.

Faunus.

She saw with her own eyes how Blake's bullet wound healed within a matter of days, leaving not even a faint scar behind. She knew full well that Blake could never get ill either, not from a disease that humans could catch. It can't have been a sheer fluke that Blake was the only one who could do that, it had to be her entire species.

"... Weiss, you know how I talked about Faunus before?"

That did seem to get Weiss thinking. Her father only said that he had never met a Faunus, he never said if they were real or not. But that was a crazy theory, wasn't it? People in the jungles defending travelers from the monsters they'd find in there. It was absolutely absurd. And even if there was, how would finding them possibly help with creating a vaccine?

"Ruby you're talking nonsense." She finally broke her silence, getting back to her note taking.

But Ruby knew in her heart that something wasn't right. If the Schnee Dust Company had link to Vacuo, they potentially had links to her roommate. All the pain and torment she had to deal with could have been right under their nose, in her friend's company! It was a farfetched theory, but there was mystery that surrounded the company's miracle invention and Blake's capture and torture. Mystery that needed to be solved. Perhaps Weiss's new internship would serve as the advantage they needed. Who knew what she could discover in time.


	20. The Side Effect

**FEBRUARY 14TH 9:30AM**

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Ruby shuffled in her bed, groaning in annoyance. What time was it? Early, considering it was her day off. She expected another hour in bed at least. Rolling over, she looked toward the other bed for a moment, concerned it would have bothered her roommate. But Blake was already gone. When did she get up? All that remained was untidy sheets, a habit she had never quite gotten into changing, and a note on the mattress. Leaning over, she managed to just make out the writing from the comfort of her own bed.

 _'Ruby._

 _I could not sleep, so I went for a walk. You were snoring, it was cute, actually, so I let you rest. I will be back soon, hopefully. I have not forgotten it's my turn to cook._

 _Blake.'_

A smile pulled at Ruby's cheeks when she read that. Blake always knew how to make her feel good, even with just a formally worded letter. Perhaps later, if Blake was up for it, she could teach her how to write a little better. _'I gotta admit, for a few months, it's pretty damn good as it is. No biggy if she doesn't fancy i-'_

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ugh! Alright alright I'm coming!" Having to drag herself out of bed, Ruby groggily headed to the door. Blake had remembered to lock the door after herself, another good sign she was adjusted to dorm room life, but an annoyance for Ruby when she had to unlock it herself.

When she eventually swung the door open, she saw her sister stood before her. Ruby barely even registered that all she was wearing was a towel around her head, and her dressing robe. But Yang never even left any time for her to wake up enough to realise that. Instead, she just asked quickly. "Can I borrow your shower? The drain clogged half way through in ours so I didn't get to rinse properly."

"Hmmnn yeah sure," Ruby yawned as she stepped aside, letting Yang walk right through the dorm room. It was pointless for Ruby to go back to bed if Yang was going to use her shower, she thought. So instead, she made her way to her kitchen area to wake herself up the right way.

"Siiis, you want a coffee for when you're done?"

"Sure! I'll be five minutes, tops!"

Ruby knew too well that was never the case with her sister. Yang took too much pride in the appearance of her golden hair to let 'five minutes' suffice. While she turned on the coffee maker, she leant against the kitchen worktop in thought, still trying to wake herself up for the say.

 _'Blake must have been up pretty early.'_ The past few weeks her roommate had been acting rather oddly around her. For the most part, she was okay, still happy, still willing to help out with dinner and chores. It was when they spend time together that things seemed to get odd. The moments where they'd sit together to watch a movie, they were usually huddled together under a blanket. Now, Blake wasn't comfortable with being so close. Nor was she comfortable when asked why. _'She must have her reasons, though. Maybe I just smelt bad that day, or she had a cold. No, wait, Blake doesn't get colds.'_

Once the machine was done, she sighed to herself. _'It's probably a good thing I've not bought up the Dust Company yet. Who knows what it'll do to Blake if it's connected. I don't want her to feel even MORE uncomfortable with me.'_ Preparing the coffee just as she and her sister liked it, cream and five sugars, she thought on that more. _'It just seems... Way too crazy for it to be connected. The company's too big to take a risk like that. I'm wasting my time thinking about it. Still, I hope Weiss can figure something out once she's been there a while.'_

Finally she heard the door to the bathroom open again. Yang was finished, not much longer than five minutes surprisingly. At least now she'd tightened her robe to fit her better so she could head back down to her room. Still rubbing the towel against her head, she began to pace into the main area, a smile on her face when she smelt the coffee. "Seems I was right on time! Do you mind if I borrow your hair dryer as well? Hate walking around with wet hair."

"Oh sure it's just in the ba-"

Once Yang lowered the towel again, Ruby's blood ran cold. It was a good thing she hadn't been about to pass Yang her coffee, or she would have most definitely dropped it all over the floor. Something was different about her sister, something she hadn't noticed when she was half asleep this morning, and not something that could easily be shrugged off.

"Y-Yang..." She pointed above her head, breathing nervously. "W-what are...?"

"... What are what?" Following where Ruby was pointing, patting the top of her head, but her own expression stood still when she felt something there. Something, other than hair. Something... furry.

Within a flash Yang ran back in the bathroom to look in the mirror. She wasn't just dreaming, and Ruby wasn't just seeing things. Protruding out from her head were two blonde furry, round ears. Reaching up for them again, Yang tested further by pulling one of them, wincing in pain. They were real, this was no dream. Yang had a pair of ears.

And when she felt something flick back and forth by her legs, she suddenly looked down, only to find something patting against her robes. When she lifted the back to find out what, she was met with something else that shouldn't be there. A long, feline tail with a bushy tip. A lion tail. But it wasn't fake, it flicked back and forth with her reactions, and she could feel every movement for herself.

When she turned to face Ruby who'd just followed her in the bathroom, all both siblings could do was scream.

 **"AAAAAAHHH!"**

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 14TH 9:30AM**

Blake had needed a distraction. She couldn't keep constantly thinking about Ruby, today of all days, she needed to get back to searching for clues. Most days when Ruby was out with classes, Blake joined Sun in their search around town for anything suspicious, but there was nothing. No further symbols, no more suspicions people after them. It seemed their search really had ran cold.

"Surely you've seen _something_." Blake had been talking to one of the homeless residents of the city. Sun had given her advice before and told her none of the better off people would help them, or at least it would be very unlikely, but someone who had no choice but to live outdoors would be far kinder and willing to help. Still, the large, green haired man stared at the small picture of the emblem that Blake gave to him, and shook his head.

"Sorry miss, I ain't seen nothing like that around. I can keep my eye out for you though."

Sighing reluctantly, Blake reached into her pocket. The least she could do was help out, even if speaking to him was of no help. She knew all too well what it was like to be in that situation. Handing him the pocket change she had left, she spared him a smile. "That'd be great. Thanks anyway."

Leaving the alleyway and progressing down the streets, all she could do was stare down at the ground. No one had seen the symbol before, and no one had even seen the guy who chased Sun while they were away! Nothing was coming up, there was no easy break. At least when she did this with Sun it didn't matter if they found nothing, she was still out with a friend for the day. Still, as she made her way back, she could only imagine what was waiting back in the dorm room. More time with Ruby, more time awkwardly fighting her feelings and keeping everything locked away.

When she was knocked in the shoulder by another passerby, she was turned in the direction of a card store. As if she needed another reminder, there were the advertisements all over the window. ' _Valentine's day, sale on now.'_

In her mind, she knew to walk on. She had to scream at herself to walk away and get back home, to do it before Sun came out of nowhere and saw what she was doing. But deep down, there was another voice. One telling her to stay, one telling her to look around.

In the end, she obeyed that voice. Looking both ways just to check if her ridiculous fear was justified, she smiled when he wasn't in sight, and proceeded into the store.

It was a much smaller one compared to the large superstore Ruby had previously taken her to. There wasn't much in terms of food, only a few boxes of chocolates and baskets of candy. Most of the store was taken up by items typically given as presents. Cards, flowers, chocolates. Anything that Blake could possibly think Ruby would like, was all right here. The question was, what would she like?

 _'It has to compare to the book at Christmas.'_ She thought, looking at the cards. There were one or two rather heartfelt messages on some, and on others funny images of cats and dogs. One even a Corgi, which made Blake chuckle to herself. But there was so much choice, how on earth was she meant to pick one worthy of Ruby.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

For a moment Blake's hair stood on end when she turned toward the voice. It was only one of the store assistants. The small nametag and smart clothing gave that away. Looking toward where Blake was looking, he attempted to prompt her. "Would you like any help? You seem unsure what to get."

"No, I'm fine thanks." But the instant the words came out her mouth, she felt her ears folding underneath the bow. If anyone knew what Ruby would like, it would be another human, surely? "Actually... Yeah. T-This is all new to me."

With a small nod, the man stood to her side. "Then I'm happy to help! So, I assume, while you're looking in this section, you're looking for something for a boyfriend, perhaps?"

Cringing inwardly, Blake was worried the folded ears would become obvious. She also worried the poor man would catch on to how red her cheeks were becoming. This was so embarassing! "N-Not exactly! I-It's for a... a... potential... g-girlfriend."

"Oooohhh..." The news seemed to surprise the clerk, who took a moment to compose himself. That was until he gestured her to the far left side of the stand. "All these are aimed at ladies, these ones here the girlfriends rather than wives. When you say potential, you mean you're wanting to ask the girl out?"

"Y-Yes." Again her mind was telling her to run away. This shouldn't be something to bother a shop clerk with! But he seemed so interested, so helpful. There was no point in running when it looked like he really did want to help her out. "But... Okay, this probably sounds really _really_ weird to be asking, but; is there a way to do it that won't end badly no matter what? L-Like a way to say 'I still want to be your friend' if they say no? B-Because I'm worried I'll blow this. A-And I can't blow it, a-and-"

"Hey, hey relax." Reassuring her, he pulled out a card to hand over to her. One that featured a cartoon black cat holding a rose in its mouth. And to the side of that, a poem. _'Roses are red, my eyes are green. You're the cutest girl, I've ever seen!'_

"What most folks do if they want to see if a girl might be interested or not, is send an anonymous card. This one seems to be popular for doing that. You just put 'Love from' then a question mark at the end." When he saw Blake looking at the card intently, he added. "You might wanna write a little something in there too, something that hints it's you, but doesn't totally give it away. That way, you can figure out if she'd be interested or not by her reaction to it."

"I see..." The card was undeniably cheesy, especially considering she was the one giving it. But that was the charm of it, she supposed. One of those subtle hints it was her giving it, just as the clerk instructed. She could already feel herself beginning to perk up a bit more. "And if I do that, then even if she knows it's me, but she doesn't want a relationship, she'll still be my friend, right?"

"I'm just a salesman, miss. I ain't a love doctor." But when that reaction seemed to truly bother Blake, he leant in. "Look, life is... unpredictable. I'm not used to customers coming to me for advice on love, for example. But sometimes, you just got to take the risk. You never know what's around the corner."

 _'He's saying this as if it's no risk being me.'_ Right away however, Blake pushed that thought down. He was only offering advice at the end of the day. Besides, there was less of a risk now. She didn't truly believe Ruby could ever throw her out of the house when she'd done so much for her, Ruby just wasn't like that. And if the worst ever did happen, she had Sun to go to.

"Tell you what," He reached behind for a small box on one of the nearby shelves. A neatly wrapped package with a love heart label. "Chocolate always sweetens the deal. Bring these up to the counter and I'll do you the Valentines deal, five lien for all of it."

An offer Blake couldn't refuse. With a nod, she gratefully followed the clerk to the counter, with the card and the box in hand. She was so eager to have it all ready that she borrowed one of the pens while it was quiet, writing a note in the card and readying it in the envelope. Now it was a matter of getting back, and figuring out a way to give the presents, whether it meant leaving them anonymously or handing them over and confessing her feelings.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 14TH 10:00AM**

"So, I wanted to give you these since... I-I thought you'd like them as a thank you for everythi- no no, why would I get Valentines stuff for a thank you? ... Hey Ruby! These were on sale, and I know you like chocolate so... Ugh, that's just as crappy. Hi Ruby, I need to tell you how I've felt about yo- no no no! UGH! Blake why can't you get this right!" All the while Blake had been running different scenarios through her head. All of which involved handing the present over in person. But no matter what, she couldn't settle. Everything felt forced, or embarrassing.

As she made her way into the building, she continued to chatter to herself, sighing sadly. "I could always leave it somewhere she'll find it, but what good would that do? I'd just be prolonging the inevitable. Ruby's smart, she'd figure out it's me easily." Running her spare hand through her hair, she continued to think. "I just... Have to let it come from the heart. Every relationship started from somewhere, and this... this could start with a box of chocolates."

Finally she was at the door. Taking a deep breath in, she held the handle in her spare hand, looking toward the gift in her other. It was now or never, this day was practically _made_ for confessing feelings of love. "Okay... Here we g-"

 **"AAAAAAHHH!"**

Blake's eyes snapped open wide when she heard her friends screaming the other side the door. The present was no longer important, this was serious! Forcing the small box into her coat pocket, she quickly swung it open at full force, quickly running toward its source. The bathroom.

"Ruby! Yang! Are you guys al-"

Just as Ruby had before, Blake completely froze when she saw the two before her. Ruby in a cold sweat, and Yang. Yang who now had a pair of lion ears, and a long tail. Those had definitely not been there before, and bought just as much shock to Blake as they had Ruby. But rather than scream, she could only pry into the situation.

"What happened?! Y-You look like you're a-"

"A Faunus!" Yang yelled, grasping the ears and pulling them down against her head hard, no matter how much pain it caused. "I've turned into a Faunus!"

"How did this happen?" Ruby asked. She was particularly cautious of the tail that flicked back and forth, occasionally hitting her legs and the toilet close by. "One minute you're a human next minute you're... This doesn't make any sense!"

"I have a tail, Rubes!" Yang shouted, grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her frantically. "I have ears and a tail, what the heck is going on?!"

"Yang, Yang! Calm down!" Blake insisted. Slowly approaching the girls, she held her hands out to try and reassure her. "It's okay! You're... you're gonna be okay. May I?"

When Blake's hands gestured toward her ears, Yang slowly nodded, lowering her head to give her friend access. Letting someone so close to her hair other than Weiss was so new to her, let alone having ears in the first place! All the while she felt the tail continuing to flick in fear. "I-I don't get it! I've been doing everything as normal! How did this even happen to me, is this like, an infection?"

"Non taken!" Blake attempted to joke as she explored with her hands. They seemed to move according with sound, just as her own did, and were firmly attached to her body. They were definitely a very real part of her, and not just a practical joke. Still, she was just as puzzled as the sisters were. "They're completely real as far as I can see... I don't know how this happened either! This has never been a thing with humans before!"

Very suddenly, Ruby gasped. Yang had been doing nothing different in all this time, in fact, there was only one thing that had changed about her this whole month. The very same thing that had given her more energy and made her stronger. The very same thing her and Weiss were concerned about. "The Vaccine... Miracle Dust. That must be it!"

"What are you talking about?" Yang was still frantic, only just pulling back once Blake had let her go. She grabbed the tail, gesturing it in Ruby's direction. "How the hell does that work?! How does a vaccine for the common cold turn me into some animal freak?!"

"Again, none taken!" Blake had to growl this time, trying her best to be civil. Yang was scared, and rightfully so. She couldn't fault her for that. Although once again, she froze up. Ruby had briefly spoken about the vaccine trials before, taking about how good it would be for people to overcome illnesses. But then she also remembered who else she mentioned was involved. The man with a hat and a cane, the one who chased Sun. All pieces were coming together. "Ruby... What is this vaccine, thing? Where did it come from?"

She'd been searching for a moment to tell Blake about the strange coincidences. The time now seemed to be right. "It's an injection. The Schnee Dust Company, they're the ones that fund the school, but they're the ones that have been making this thing. They said they found something in Vacuo, then suddenly they have this Miracle Dust, and now..." She could only look toward Yang, and the new additions to the top of her head.

So Ruby had also been looking into it. From a different direction to her at least, but she was on her side. The Valentines Present would have to wait. Blake had been eager to get back on track with her search, and now that she knew Ruby was willing to help and had her own clues, all they had to do was work together.

"Ruby... Sounds like we need to talk about this."


	21. The Plan

**FEBRUARY 14TH 10:30AM**

Over half an hour, the siblings and Blake sat in the living area while her and Ruby went over things. Blake went over the findings in the library, along with the other brief clues her and Sun had found together, while leaving him out of the subject. Ruby had went over the discussions with Weiss, and how the Schnee Dust Company had been on one or two expeditions there. Yang, who was still stressed about the presence of her ears and tail, also had to hear all of it. But it was beginning to sound like accusations she didn't like were being made.

"But this is crazy!" She insisted, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "Why would a company as big as Schnee Dust Co do all this? I know they can be sketchy in missing some inspections but this is a whole different thing."

"I know it seems weird, but it makes sense!" Ruby perked up. She didn't want to outright deny her sister, but the evidence they'd gathered indeed cleared out. "Everything that the vaccine promised to do, the Faunus can already do. And now you've grown ears and a tail! How much more evidence of a link do you need?"

As if she needed another reminder, Yang could only grasp her ears yet again, groaning sadly as she looked downward to hide her shame. But as Blake stared toward her new Faunus features, she was becoming more and more puzzled.

"She's not... _exactly_ got Faunus features," she admitted, gesturing particularly to her own ears under the bow. "Faunus only have one animal trait. For me, it's been the ears. For my father, it was the tail. But Yang has two, the ears and the tail."

"I get it, alright?! I'm a freak! No need to keep reminding me!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Blake insisted. This was difficult, how could you comfort a girl who took such pride in her appearance? "I'm saying, whatever you've been given... It may be Faunus at the base, but it's something more. Something's in that thing is designed to give you far more than just a Faunus's abilities."

"More than a cure?" Ruby was confused. "But why would they want to do that? Why would they want to make kids look like Faunus? If they are connected, wouldn't that give them away?"

"I don't know..." There was a whole lot more to this mystery now. Blake could feel it in her bones, this was definitely all connected. Whatever laboratory she was in previously, it was to do with the trials, the college Ruby was in. They'd been connected by fate from the start.

"But my priority is possibly finding more Faunus. Ruby, if they're in the Schnee Dust Company building, we _have_ to free them!"

Blake was right, and Ruby knew it. She'd never wish the treatment Blake had gone through on anyone else, and if Blake was right, and there were more Faunus there, something had to be done. But what could they do? It was enough evidence for them, but a police investigator would never believe it for example. Why would they believe a group of children when they said a company was holding a mythological species that no one had barely heard of?

"We need to nail them good." With a bout of confidence, Ruby looked toward them both. "We need to make absolutely sure we have enough evidence that something is definitely up the Schnee Dust Co. And to do that, I think we need two examples of what's happened. And we can only do that... If I take the trial too."

"WHAT?!"

Both Blake and Yang cried out in unison. Blake even shuffled forward toward Ruby. "Are you nuts?! What good would that do? Then you'd just end up like me and Yang, hiding away and trying to keep out of anyone's view!"

Ignoring Yang's groan that followed another reminder of her appearance, Ruby placed a hand on Blake's shoulder reassuringly, smiling. "Don't worry, I won't be hiding. If there's two instances of the same symptoms, then we have evidence the Dust Co can't deny. Then we can tell Weiss, and she can contact the right people to investigate."

"But Ruby..." But before she went further, she thought about it. And sure enough, she was right. If they provided the evidence, and worked together, they could gather enough to warrant an investigation. And from that, they could stop whatever the intended goal of the trail drug was before they even knew it themselves, and even free the Faunus. That was if they were even there.

"Alright. But please, promise me you won't go in over your head. This is my species, my fight. I don't want you getting hurt."

Shaking her head, Ruby smiled. "It might be your species, but that doesn't mean I'm not helping you. I'd be a pretty cruddy friend if I didn't do that."

Both of them exchanged warm smiles. Blake knew she could trust Ruby all this time, she didn't know what was putting her off telling her in the first place. Even if she was in the dark about Sun, the brunt of information was shared between them both. They had an ally, and a plan. It was far more than ever before.

But the groans of Yang still broke the mood. With an annoyed expression, both girls turned to the girl, who was inspecting her face in the front camera of her scroll, flicking her ears slightly. "Why do these have to mess up my haaaiiir. I can never show Weiss my face agaaaaiiiin..."

"Oh shut up." Getting up from the ground, Ruby patted Yang's shoulder, gesturing for her to move. "Come on, we'll go to the bathroom so we have a real mirror and figure out how we can hide them. Weiss doesn't even have to know. You can tell me what to expect as well if I'm doing this." While Yang nodded and reluctantly followed, Ruby turned back toward Blake again, after seeming to remember something. "Could you make me and Yang a coffee? I think the one on the side's now cold."

"Only if I can make myself some tea." No objection there. With a warm smile, Blake headed toward the kitchen area, where all she could do was glance in Ruby's direction as she turned on the coffee machine.

Everything had changed. Ruby was in on the investigation, and willing to be a test subject so they could solidify their case. It was a matter now of keeping Sun in the loop for their next meeting, and they could have the Faunus freed far sooner than they thought. And to think, they wouldn't even need Adam's help, like she thought they would.

But if only she had changed it in another way. Feeling the weight of the box still in her pocket, she reached to pull it out again. Now wasn't the time anymore for romantic gestures. It wouldn't be appreciated, not when she had enough to worry about with Yang now, and for registering for the trials. It would no doubt be against everyone's interest if she suddenly proclaimed her love for her. A waste of her money after all.

Blake didn't want to give up though. She'd spent all that time motivating herself to do it and confess her feelings, she didn't want things to be a complete waste of time. Maybe she wouldn't confess today, but she could soon. With that in mind, she looked to the only safe hiding place she could think of. The vent.

 _'Tomorrow's another day.'_ That was all she could think as she hid the box and card behind the cover, closing it gently so as to not make a sound.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 14TH 11:05PM**

"Hello? ... It's me, Yang. From the tests?"

...

"I know, I know, it's stupidly late, but I couldn't call in the day. I didn't want the girlfriend to worry, y'know?"

...

"Listen, what you said; about calling if there were any side effects? Something's come up. And it-"

...

"It's pretty frickin' big, yeah."

...

"It's... very, physically obvious."

...

...

"Okay, that makes sense, cause obviously I don't wanna be coming in class like this. How soon can you get that?"

...

"Right, I'll stay put till that comes then. I guess I'm lucky my girlfriend does most things for me. I can get my sister to do the grocery shopping too."

...

"She is thinking about the trial, yeah."

...

...

"Well why can't you do it?"

...

"I see. I suppose she has met Cinder a few times. Might be best."

...

"A'right. Thanks for your help, Torchy. I knew I could trust you."

...

"See you in a week."

* * *

[Apologies for the shorter chapter today. But a bigger chapter is coming next to make up for it.]


	22. The Trial

**FEBRUARY 15TH 10:00AM**

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The shrill knocking at the door snapped Blake out of her slight daze. She'd been up since the early hours, jotting down the various clues everyone had gathered together, keeping a neat list. Among all of it, there had to be something, there needed to be some subtle clue that truly would put a nail in the Schnee Dust Company's coffin. It just didn't seem fair to rely on Ruby's results alone to warrant an investigation, plus it would take too long.

She looked again at the list she'd but together. ' _Discovery in Vacuo, Miracle Dust, No Inspections, Experiments, Needles, Mirrored room._ '

' _Orange eyes._ '

That was one clue she never told Ruby. It was one she never saw as important, but the one that stuck in her head the most. The pair of burning orange eyes that she saw during her first experimentation. And the only person that came close to matching that glow was a woman she'd met in the college, one who threatened her before. She'd left that part out as well.

 _'How is this helping if you're keeping information like this from her?'_ She thought to herself as she went toward the door. _'You're counting her as another helper, yet you're withholding what could be valuable information. You're not protecting her any more doing that!'_

Blake shook her head again. She needed a distraction, something to keep her mind focused back on the case again, rather than the moral ground of what she had and hadn't told Ruby, and what was down to her safety, and what to her feelings. Thankfully the unknown guest would help that. "Who is it?"

"Can you just let me in to use the shower?" The voice behind the door was one Blake had heard on occasion, but she never met the owner face to face. But she recognised it. Yang's girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. "Ours is broken, remember? Ruby said we could use yours till it's fixed."

Unlocking the door and swinging it open, Blake stepped to one side as Weiss hurried herself into their living area, barely even saying a word to Blake as she threw her coat onto the sofa and continued forward. How impolite...

"You're welcome?" Although quiet, Blake tried to make sure she was heard. And the heiress certainly turned her head back toward her.

"I don't have time for idle chit-chat, I'm late." Although she then disappeared into the bathroom, her voice could be heard through the wall, clearly still talking to her. "I'd have been earlier if Yang wasn't hogging the bathroom to herself, fussing about her hair and a hat for some reason. I swear, she is the most fickle-minded when it comes to how she wants her looks!"

"She probably has a lot on her mind!" Blake called up, returning to her scattered notes on the ground. Thankfully Weiss hadn't even noticed them, so she had no need to explain. "You know, with schoolwork and stuff?"

"HAH! She's playing hookey today! Caught her this morning, taking forever in the bathroom then she just went back to bed, with the hat! She'd been wearing it all night!"

Blake was barely listening anymore. She continued to go over everything again. She could swear she'd read the list over a hundred times, all of which wielded no results.

 _'What am I missing? What, am, I, missing?!'_

"Ugh!" Groaning in anger, Blake grasped the nearest sheet she could and crumpled it up in her hands, quickly tossing it across the room in rage, watching as it bounced off Weiss's coat she'd left in the room. A white lab coat, one she assumed she wore for the internship Ruby had told her about. One that sported a particular emblem on the back. And one she had seen before.

The black pair of slippers, pressed together, forming a heart shape in the middle.

Hurriedly, Blake rushed over, collecting the piece of paper she'd hurled and instantly straightening it out again. And there it was. The very same emblem that Sun had poorly drawn out. It was right there, on Weiss Schnee's coat. That was it, the final piece of evidence they needed to tie the company in and solidify their case!

 _'But is that a good thing?'_ The doubts were starting to come through again as she stared down at the fabric. She swore the image of the emblem would be burnt into the back of her eyelids if she focused anymore. _'She would have only gotten that coat if she works for them. Works WITH them. She knows something. She probably knows where the Faunus are.'_

She froze up, stepping back slowly as those thoughts only began to get stronger and stronger. Worse and worse.

 _'And if she knows, then Yang probably knows too.'_ Blake hated where this was going, but it wouldn't stop. All those years of torment and pain, it was difficult for her to form a trust with people. And even harder for her to keep it even if they'd already earned it. Reaching up toward her head, she tried to stop herself from thinking any further, but it didn't help.

 _'And if Yang knows... Maybe Ruby knows too.'_

"NO!" She yelled at herself, grasping and pulling hard on her ears. The shrill pain was enough to stop the thoughts in their tracks, and enough to yank the bow from her hair. She couldn't let herself think like that. Ruby was her friend, her best friend. She _loved her_! She couldn't allow herself to think like that!

"Is everything okay?"

The voice from the bathroom had her mind focused again. But thankfully not on that downward spiral again. Now her mind was clear. And there was only one thought running through it. Weiss knew where her kind were.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She tried to make out as she approached the bathroom door. In the same way Ruby trapped her in their first meeting, she waited out of sight for the door to open. She began to crouch low to the ground, narrowing her eyes and waiting. Waiting for her chance to strike.

And as she heard the bathroom door open, she narrowed her eyes further.

 _'But you won't be when I'm through with you.'_

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 15TH 10:20AM**

"I'm so glad you decided to do this after all, Ruby." The sultry voice of Cinder Fall spoke. She had already been seeing a few students for the same reason all day, so adding her to the list at such short notice wasn't a problem. Seemed everyone was eager to try it out, and why not when the promise of free education was the reward?

But Ruby knew her own reasons. While it would be a relief to her father to not have to pay for her or Yang's treatments anymore, Ruby's main reason was for her roommate. For Blake. She needed the trial to know what they were up against for one, and to gather evidence for another. Offering Cinder a small smile, she sat herself down in the comfortable chair.

"It seemed kinda dumb not to. Free education, n'all that!"

"And money after that." Taking a seat by her side, Cinder pulled a small tray up next to them both. One that had a few different needles and some medication. Everything she needed to get on with things. But as she primed the syringe ready, she continued; "A little birdy told me, you'll be needing some funds for your project?"

"Huh?" For a moment she blinked. She'd been too focused on the goal ahead she barely even realised what was said. But when she did, she nervously laughed. "Oh, yeah! The Crescent Rose project!"

"Fascinating." She finally now grasped Ruby's hand with her spare one, turning it around to expose the wrist. "And what exactly does the Crescent Rose project do?"

It was distracting her from what was to come, she supposed. The poor girl never did well with needles, so needed all the help she could get. "I-It's a weapon. A high calibre sniper rifle for long range that can transform into a sharp, wieldable scythe for close combat."

For a moment, Cinder hesitated. While before she seemed uninterested in anything the student had to say, now she was fully focused on her. In fact, the idea excited her.

"Really?" She asked, a smile creeping to her face. "Now that is interesting... I never had you down as a weapon-smith."

"It... uh..." With her spare hand, she scratched her head nervously, again trying not to look down at what was going to happen. Why couldn't she have just gotten it over with? "I-It looked cool, in my designs. A-And I thought, it would look cool if I made it. But... The more I got into it, the more I realised, it could actually be a really cool thing. I-In the army, I mean."

"That it could." In the moment she hesitated, Cinder was looking down toward the needle for a moment. Surprisingly however, she drew it back away from her wrist, and let go of Ruby's hand.

"Is something wrong? Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"I forgot one more thing to prepare it." Taking one of the other small vials on the tray, Cinder added that to the formulae as well, before she looked back toward Ruby again and resumed their position. But before she started; "Ruby... Do you want to make some more money? On top of this?"

"O-Oh..." It rendered her speechless. Ruby wasn't in the room to make money in the first place, but she couldn't resist not knowing. "H-How do you mean?"

"I mean with your designs." Preparing Ruby's wrist once more to expose the vein, she looked toward her again before anything else began. "Atlas is always looking for further weaponry for the army, and what you've just described... It's revolutionary."

"Well, I'd hardly call it that." Once again she laughed nervously as she looked to where Cinder was with the needle. _'Just get it over with already!'_

"I certainly would. If you can build one, a working Crescent Rose prototype; would you sell it? You'd earn a hefty sum for the designs alone, and royalties from any produced."

It was a lot to think about. The trial would set her up for her school time, but this would set her up for life. It could possibly change modern warfare as the world knew it, and help a lot of people. But at the same time, there was so much negative. Her weapon, while 'cool looking' would be used in war to kill, to harm. Not to mention, the Schnee Dust Company couldn't be trusted right now. Could she really ignore all she was helping her friends with just for money?

"... I'll have to think about it." Everything was swimming around her head, and the needle so close to her skin wasn't helping with the pressure either. "Right now, I just want this over with. Sorry."

"Understandable." Finally, Cinder was holding it ready. "Now, you're going to feel a slight prick, but sit still."

At last, Ruby felt the process. She winced at the small pain as the needle penetrated her skin, but within an instant it was over. The needle was replaced with soft cotton that was gently taped in place, keeping it from bleeding. She'd done it, she'd took the serum. That was one stage of their plan complete.

"Should you have any side effects, call your doctor and fill out a form." Just like that, Cinder was back to normal, back at her desk filling out various paperwork. "We'll find out second hand through them and work through the results."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Really? B-But I thought..." Rising from the chair, she thought back to what Yang told her about her own trial, about what Torchwick said to her. "I thought we were supposed to report it to you, and that you'd sort a home visit or take us to another location? At least, that's what Yang said."

"She did?" For a moment she hesitated again, right before laughing quietly. "Right, of course. Because she did it with the fighters, right? We thought that would be better for them since they're mainly focused on scholarships. You on the other hand have classes you don't want to miss out on, right?"

"R-Right..."

How ironic it was that Ruby came for answers, but left with more questions. Both about her Crescent Rose's future, and about the serum. If she were to sell her work, she'd be made. It wasn't an offer to be flat out turned down, especially if there was a chance they were wrong in the first place. But it was also certainly was strange that fighters were getting special treatment compared to the others.

The worrying questions that stood out most, was why they would go to that trouble for the fighters? And why did a medical based company need a weapon?


	23. The Breakup

**FEBRUARY 15TH 10:20AM**

The room was deathly quiet. As a skilled hunter, Blake knew to keep her breathing as quiet, and as calm as possible. This may not be a kill, but she couldn't let her slip away. She couldn't allow Weiss to continue to go on as normal if she knew where the rest of her people were.

 _ **Creeeeekkk ~**_

The door very slowly opened. She listened for each and every movement, for each footstep as she stepped out of the bathroom. She listened as she hummed in delight once she'd shut the door, listened as she was about to step out from the hallway...

And pounced.

With a loud, confused squeal, Weiss hit the ground hard. She barely had the time to recompose herself before Blake's hands were restraining hers, and her bodyweight pressed down onto her. Blake's prey was captured, and frantically trying to struggle.

"What are you doing?! Get off me, this instant!"

"Never!" Blake snarled back down at her, narrowed eyes piercing daggers into her prey. She looked as though she were about to tear Weiss to shreds. The day was still young, however. Taking the chance to quickly point at the emblem present on her coat, she growled. "Where did you get this?! Where are you keeping them?!"

But Weiss wasn't going to take the treatment lightly. In the brief moment her hand was free, she took her chance to curl it to a fist, and threw it full strength to Blake's cheek. The force flung her off her, had her yelping in pain as she rolled to one side. But while Blake re-gathered herself, she franticly got back to her feet, watching Blake like a hawk. "What on earth is wrong with you?!"

"Don't change the subject!" Skilled enough to do so, Blake swung her legs around to impact with Weiss's ankles, knocking her off her feet yet again and sending her face first into the floor with another grunt of pain. Not that Blake cared about any injuries. She once again pointed at the coat. "Answer me!"

As a weakened Weiss pulled her chest up off the hard floor, she looked up toward Blake. And noticed something she'd never noticed before. The telltale bow that she saw whenever pictures of Blake were shown was no longer there, but something else was. A pair of cat ears.

As she wiped the droplets of blood that crept from her nose, she tried to get up. "You... Wha... What are you?"

"You know what I am!" Blake screeched, taking slow, malevolent steps toward her prey again, both hands curled into tight fists. "Your people took me! You all shoved me in a room, experimented on me. All of us!"

"But I didn't..." Weiss was continuing to back away, but running out of room fast. A Faunus, Blake was a Faunus, here in Vale! They really did exist! But now wasn't the time to think about the not-so-fantasy monsters she'd dreamt about before , not when one seemed as though she was going to murder her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just got that coat from my job! I don't know anything abo-"

"LIAR!"

Blake pounced once again. But this time, she shoved Weiss up against the wall. One hand tightly grasped the collar of her shirt, while the other was wound back, waiting for her to move so she could throw it forward. But not yet. She needed to interrogate her victim first. "You destroyed my home! You took my people, _killed my mother!_ Then you locked me in a room for four years, where you jabbed needles into me and kept taking my blood!"

Blake was practically yelling at the top of her lungs so loud that Weiss's only hope was that someone would here her and come to investigate. She tried to prise Blake's hands off her collar, but to no avail. Feeling her breath getting heavier in fear, she tried looking her in the eye. Her usual, stern attitude wasn't going to solve this. Maybe reasoning would. "I'm sorry! I have no idea that was happening, but I don't know anything about it! I've only just started working there, please!"

"Wrong answer." Blake drew her arm right back, about to impact with Weiss's face until.

 **SLAM!**

Everything happened too fast for Blake to understand what was happening. One minute she had Weiss in her grip and the situation was under control. The next, the door had flung itself open. And then there were two muscular arms looping around under her own, locking themselves in position against the top of her next, overpowering her to the point she was torn away from Weiss. A headlock, one she couldn't escape no matter how hard she struggled.

"Are you okay, babe?" It was the voice of Yang. She must have heard the screams from her room below and rushed to Weiss's aid. It made sense, as not even the repeated attempts to try and grasp at her were putting such a powerful woman off, nor the attempts to kick her as she threw her legs back and forth in her frantic struggling.

Weiss nodded in response to her girlfriend, catching her breath once she was finally free as she placed a hand on her chest. But before she or Blake could get another word in, Yang had released one of Blake's arms. But that was only to free up her own arm in order to push her the other side the room, away from Weiss. She then acted as a barrier between them, moving each side whenever Blake attempted to get back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yang growled lowly, snarling herself. She had just as much rage as Blake's initial attack at the beginning.

Still catching her breath back, Blake was finally beginning to relax. But that didn't mean she was about to stop glaring at Weiss. Nor did it stop her pointing in her direction.

"She's one of them!" She called angrily. "She's one of the people who tortured me! Her coat has the emblem on it!"

"I am not!" Weiss bellowed in response, stepping forward and by Yang, remaining closely behind her for her own protection. "I have no idea what's going on! I never knew Faunus even existed, I thought they were just myth!"

"STOP, LYING!" Blake yelled out again. She had been about to lunge forward once more, had been about to attack Yang for daring to get in her way. But all those emotions stopped when she looked out the door to the open corridor. To the terrified looking eyes that had just made their way back.

"Ruby..."

"W-what's going on?" The shocked redhead was looking back and forth between them. She took in the bruising around Blake's eye, the bloodied nose of Weiss and the pure anger on Yang's face. She could already draw some conclusions, but she didn't want to believe them. "You guys are fighting?"

"She attacked me!" Weiss yelled again, rubbing more droplets of blood away from her nose as she stuck to Yang's back. "I came out of the shower, and she attacked me, and started yelling in my face. She was about to beat me!"

Blake didn't need to speak for Ruby to know what had happened. Her silence, the folded ears, and the guilt ridden expression said it all. But couldn't except it. Even if it was there before her own eyes. Swallowing her fear, Ruby managed to ask anxiously; "Is it true?"

But Blake still didn't speak. She looked back in fear, shrugging her shoulders and breathing heavily again.

"S-she was there..." She insisted. "The emblem is a-a match... S-she had t-to be, she's-"

"Your roommate nearly beat the crap out of her, Rubes." Yang could only repeat Weiss, wrapping one of her arms around her smaller girlfriend to let her know she was there. Never once did she take her gaze off Blake. That trust had gone. "I don't know what would'a happened if I got here a second later."

"But Yang, she's not like that!" The evidence was still against her. Blake hadn't denied it, and still looked guilty as sin. She still couldn't let there be no explanation to this. "You know how much she's been through, how in shock she is still! Sh-she wouldn't have meant-"

"Stop it, Ruby!" Yang had enough. She yelled loud enough to cut her sister off midsentence.

For a moment, the room was eerily quiet. No one dared speak out of fear that yet another argument, or even a fight would begin again. The only move Yang made was to fetch some of the nearby napkins for her girlfriend to treat her still bleeding nose. Ruby could only bring up the courage to walk into the room and close the door behind them. The last thing they needed was the whole building to hear their huge argument.

But at last, Yang sighed. When she looked to the damage Weiss had taken once again by Blake's unprovoked attack, she spoke up.

"I don't think you should keep her here anymore, Rubes."

Eyes snapping open wide, it was as though both Ruby and Blake had been slapped in the face. All Ruby could do was ask. "What?"

"You heard." Yang then gestured toward Weiss again, who continued to dab her nose. "You opened up your home, your heart to her, and she repays you by attacking our friend for no reason?! I'm sorry, but that's way over the line!"

Already Ruby could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Blake had been such a welcome presence in her dorm, such a dear friend to her. She couldn't imagine life without her Faunus friend, not now they'd been together for nearly half a year.

"... You're not... considering that, a-are you?" Blake had barely managed to string her words together. Her eyes were still open wide as she looked back and forth between the two sisters. But when she gained no response from her, she could feel her throat closing up, and her own eyes watering.

"Ruby... Ruby please." She whimpered, her bottom lip quivering. "I-I really th-thought... Y-You know me! Y-you know that I-I-I wouldn't attack without motive!"

There was still nothing from Ruby. Nothing but her gaze turning to the floor instead, and a few tears falling from her eyes. In a desperate plea, Blake walked toward her, holding out her hands as though she wanted to hold Ruby's shoulders. But she couldn't bring herself to touch her after what she'd done.

"Please." She begged, feeling a tear from her own eyes fall. "Please, I-I don't have anywhere to go..."

That seemed to be the last piece. Sniffing one more time, Ruby wiped the stray tears that fell from her eyes. She took a deep breath to compose herself. Unable to look her in the eye, she delivered her decision as coldly as she could.

"Then you should have thought about that earlier."

Drawing back, Blake looked back and forth again between the two sisters. While Ruby was barely holding herself together, trying to be strong, Yang was staring daggars into her. No matter what the outcome, Yang would never trust her again now. But it didn't fall to her. It fell to Ruby.

But that strength never broke. It was obvious from the way she continued to avoid eye contact that she'd stuck to her choice. She'd stepped over the lines, broken the rules, and betrayed her best friend. She'd made a wound that she could never heal by fighting longer. A rift caused by her own paranoia and irrational thinking.

The Faunus bowed her head. There was nothing she could do that would help the situation. Nothing but obey their commands and leave. Without another word, she retrieved the bow from the ground again, then stepped back into the bedroom to pack her very few things.

And as she packed away the few pairs of clothes that Ruby had bought her, the book that the family had bought her for Christmas, she felt her eyes watering all the more. Ruined. She'd utterly ruined her chances of living a happy life, all down to acting before she thought. There wasn't any way she could see now that she could fix the friendship she held dear between her and Ruby, let alone allow it to blossom into something beautiful.

Once she'd remerged with her belongings packed away, she spared one final gaze at the group. No one had moved. Yang continued to glare in her direction while Weiss was still tending to her own nose. And Ruby remained perfectly still. She made no attempts to look up, no attempts to say another word or to move in her direction. She couldn't bare it.

And once Blake bowed her head, she knew that was it. Her time as Ruby's roommate was over. No turning back. She walked straight out the door and closed it behind her, leaving the potential safe future she had behind.

And leaving a distraught Ruby who couldn't hold her position anymore, who ended up falling to her knees and crying over the loss of her best friend.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 15TH 8:53PM**

Never before had Blake felt so vulnerable. She had no safe place to go, little to no money, and only her few belongings were all rammed in a backpack. She had been walking for hours. Most of that time was spent trying to hide her tears, while keeping a low profile while she tried to find a safe place for the night. The last thing she wanted was to draw more attention to herself, not when there were people after her.

But that search was fruitless. There were no local hotels that would put her up for next to nothing. She found herself returning to a horridly familiar place which she called her home before Ruby opened her heart and let her in. The alleyways. She remembered the many dark streets she called home, either in the shelter of a cardboard box or behind one of the local restaurants food waste bins. It was horrendously dirty, it was always cold, but she had nowhere else to go.

Settling herself down by a pile of cardboard boxes, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes once more as she thought back. She'd ruined it. Everything was tying together so perfectly, everything was going so well, until she allowed her irrational fear to take over.

 _'Maybe they're right.'_ Was all she could think to herself, bringing her knees in close as she let more tears fall. _'I am a loose cannon. I probably would have kept going if Yang never stopped me.'_

Reaching one hand into her hair, her finger faintly brushed at the bow again. Another thing that they'd given her. The freedom to blend in with humans without prejudice. The freedom to forget that she was on the run for a moment and just have fun. Ruby had given everything to her, even things she would still use now to make sure she survived; and she threw it all in her face. Sobbing into her knees again, she continued to whimper to herself.

"Maybe I am just an animal like they think. M-maybe I should be in a cage."

Such whimpering was cut off when she heard someone clearing their throat. When she looked up to see the source, she found a sight she hadn't expected to see. A welcome one, one that instantly had her relaxing and quickly wiping away the tears as she looked up at it. She even managed to force a smile when the hand reached toward her. And when Sun Wukong asked her.

"So, the cat's come out to play, huh?"


	24. The Friends

**FEBRUARY 15TH 9:00PM**

"It's probably for the better."

Despite his best efforts, Sun's words weren't exactly the most encouraging for Blake to hear. While it passed the time for them to head to wherever they were going, the majority of it, Blake was barely listening anyway. She was more focused on trying to rethink the evening, examine it and think of what she'd do differently, think of a different way she could have gotten information without ruining the relationship with her best friend. And a vital lifeline.

But as she wiped away another stray tear, she couldn't. She had to eventually focus on where they were headed. They'd been walking for five minutes through various alleyways, between the tall buildings and away from the roads. Places she knew all too well before she was taken in by Ruby.

Still, Sun never settled. He seemed to have a destination in mind, not that she had a clue as to where that was. "Where are we going?"

"I told you while you were zoned out, my place." He turned another corner, headed toward a large wooden gate that partitioned off the back of a restaurant. "Well, it's not exactly _my_ place. More of a shared living space actually."

"Shared living space?" As they approached the wooden gate, Blake raised an eyebrow. "I thought you couldn't stand humans? You're living with them?"

"Only the ones who have everything. These guys, they're in my boat. I trust'em." Whoever these people were, Blake didn't have a choice. If Sun trusted them, then she could too. It was just a step into the unknown to see who they were.

With that he turned to the gate again, and delivered a few knocks in rhythm.

 **KNOCK KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK KNOCK**

For a moment he waited in silence. Until a knocking sounded back.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

And shortly after, the gate was opened a fraction. Just enough for a face to peek out and a pair of dark blue eyes to check out the situation. While those eyes narrowed as they looked at Blake, they instantly seemed to relax as soon as Sun waved. Right away, the gate swung open the rest of the way, revealing it's keeper to be a tall, young, blue haired man, wearing a beaten up red jacket with equally beaten up jeans, both of which at the time of purchase were probably quite fashionable.

"Sun!"

"Neptune, my man!"

Right away the two boys stepped inside and greeted one another with a warm embrace, both lovingly patting each other on the back as they laughed with each other. Blake could only watch it with wide eyes. All this time, he'd expressed a hate for humans and a dislike for sharing space with them, and he'd been sharing his space with some all along?! He'd certainly earn a harsh word or two once she was alone with him.

Once the embrace ended, Neptune instead grasped his shoulders and asked worriedly. "Where've you been, dude? You've been gone days! We saved you the banana bread from yesterday and everything!"

"Oh my god, banana bread? I freakin' _love_ that stuff!" Unable to wipe the smile off his face as he looked to his friend, he eventually looked to one side, in Blake's direction. "I've been busy. The search has got my hands full and now... We need your help."

"Oh, great." Finally letting go of Sun's shoulders, Neptune narrowed his eyes as he finally closed the gate behind Blake. For a moment he eyed her up and down, but rather than introduce himself, he turned back to Sun. "Dude, we're struggling enough as it is. The guys are gonna be pissed if our only reliable food source has to be split even more."

"I know, I know." Not leaving Blake's side, Sun could only look toward her, attempting to offer a reassuring smile. "But she needs it. Remember when I told you there was another Faunus that got out? The one I was searching for info with?"

"Blake, yeah?"

But the penny began to drop. All Blake could do was watch the eyes of the judgemental Neptune look over her again, before they began to widen when he focused on the top of her head. The bow. To somehow prove it, she wriggled her left ear repeatedly, feeling it nudge the material back and forward.

"Oh shoot... So _this_ is Blake." The stiff body language finally began to fade as he stepped forward, offering a hand out to her for her to shake. "Sorry! The way he kept talkin' about you, I assumed Blake was a boy's name! I'm Neptune."

Though she had been about to introduce herself, she laughed nervously when realising that would be pointless, grabbing the hand to shake for herself. Managing to force a smile, she bit her lip. "P-pleased to meet you. But," Her eyes narrowed in Sun's direction. "I'm afraid Sun's never spoken about you to me."

While that accusation was met with a shrug from Sun, Neptune could only laugh, releasing her hand to place his own on his hip. "He hasn't, huh? Well, I guess people don't exactly like to admit they have friends like us. Even if he's in the same situation."

"Bro, that's totally not it and you know it!"

While Sun could only scowl, Neptune could only shake his head, eventually gesturing for her to follow. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

There wasn't much to show. As Blake followed Sun's raggedly dressed friend around the small sight, she looked around at all it had to offer. It was just a small fenced off space, home to the restaurant's trash containers, food recycling and other scrap. And also, to them. Their only source of heat was a singular fire lit in a large barrel, which had another man stood by it, warming his hands. A more scrawny looking, red haired fellow, with a fringe that covered most of his face.

"This here's Scarlet." Neptune gestured to him, giving him a wave when he looked up. "Scarlet, this is Blake."

"Oh, 'ello!" Scarlet smiled back at them, wrapping his hands back around himself as he looked toward her. "New around here, eh? Well don't worry. We're all good mates, you an't got nothing to worry about."

As Blake nodded with the reassurance, she found herself looking around the space again. Surely someone must have known they were there, it seemed all too secure and settled for somewhere they'd just moved to that day. Not to mention, Neptune unlocked the gate himself. Maybe Sun really did have a home of his own here after all.

But those thoughts were broken away when she heard Neptune's voice again, asking Scarlet. "Hey, did Sage get back?"

"Oh, yeah! Olive-head got back hours ago. Got us a few pennies as well to go in the pot. Think he was just talkin' to shopkeep in the back."

"You know he doesn't like it when you call him that." But Neptune could only laugh, soon turning to Blake again and gesturing for her to follow once more. "Might as well show where you'll sleep. I assume you got a sleeping bag or something, right?"

Pulling her pack in closer, Blake nodded while they both walked toward one of the other corners. One with a few sheets of cardboard serving as a carpet to the otherwise cold ground, a few boxes as seats, and a makeshift roof from corrugated metal. It wasn't luxury, but it would definitely do the job to keep five of them protected from the rain. Yet another thing that must have been set up beforehand.

"Have you guys lived here long?"

"Past year, ish?" Neptune settled himself down on top of one of the boxes, gesturing a hand toward another for her to sit. "Shop keep, guy who runs this place, lets us stay here. He says we do a good job at keeping the rats away from the garbage and the restaurant, so he let us use this yard to sleep in and the rear bathroom to wash up as long as we keep it up."

Sitting at a box nearby, she allowed herself to settle. It wasn't as warm as Ruby's, not as welcoming, but it seemed safe enough thanks to Neptune's reassurances. "He sounds like a nice man."

"Oh he is." Folding his arms, Neptune took a moment to look around the small space again. He watched as Sun walked to Scarlet's right side, only to tap his left shoulder with his tail, which of course had the poor boy looking around. Grinning at the two of them, Neptune could only sigh happily. "We're all a good bunch here, but I gotta admit; Shop keep and Sun have done the most for us in all this time. We'd be lost without'em."

As she looked back toward her friend, to his warm smile as he laughed with Scarlet and tussled his hair, she couldn't help but smile again. How on earth could she have forgotten him so easily in Ruby's presence? He'd always been kind to her, even if they didn't meet on the best terms. He always made sure to ask how she was as well as the progress on finding news. Blake was starting to feel guilty for knowing barely anything about him.

Now seemed a better time than any to ask. "What does Sun do for you guys?"

"Well, we're all saving money together." Neptune began, starting to relax himself as he leant forward to rest is elbows on his knees and gesture with his hands. "We all go about it different ways. Scarlet goes out and finds what he can that people have dropped, waits to see if people walk away from an ATM while forgetting to take the money, that sorta thing. Sage, the guy you haven't met yet, he tells stories for money. Sometimes he even has puppets and goes to the local community centre for the kids. Parents love him. Me and Sun..." He trailed off for a moment, nervously scratching his head. "Well, we're the less honest of the four. I'm the salesman, and he's the... supplier."

Blake raised an eyebrow. At first she was confused, but once the cogs turned, her eyes snapped open wide. "Aaaah... So _that's_ why he was going for the expensive stuff."

"You got it." He laughed nervously, though it ended up resting with a smile when he looked to the two again. "We got something called 'the pot'. Scarlet's name for it. It's an old safe Shop keep let us use to store any money we wanna save. We all put half our money in, in the hopes of buying ourselves a place one day."

"Wow..." Blake couldn't help but smile. All this time, Sun had a plan for his life that was something other than hunting for answers. He had a social group of his own, a place to stay. Any later, and he might have even had a home of his own.

"Yeah, wow." Neptune smiled, looking back around to her. "We've been saving together for about three years, Sun and I even longer. It was hard at first, but he... He sorta became my rock, y'know?"

She couldn't help but think back to what she had. Back in the dorm room, where she had a 'rock of her own'. Both in the form of a safe place, and a person she trusted like no other. Ruby. Her smile began to fade again when she thought of how similar a relationship Sun and Neptune's seemed to hers and Ruby's. Although, perhaps neither suffered the awkward one sided feelings for the other.

"I used to know how that felt. But I-"

Her moment of opening up was cut off when the back door opened. The last of their group made his way out at last. A large, dark skinned but green haired man, wearing a large open coat. But such a face was familiar to her. Very familiar. And when he looked in their direction to at first greet Neptune, he instead pointed at her.

"Hey! You're that girl that gave me three dollars yesterday!"

Of course, the homeless man she asked about the emblem who said he'd look out for her. Smiling back at him, she held up her shoulders. "H-hello."

"Hey, no need to be so scared! It's good to see you again." He right away took one of the other box seats by her, sighing happily. "It's nice to see one of the good people again rather than the assholes. Name's Sage, by the way."

"Blake." Holding out a hand for him to shake, she tried her best to smile. Even if the thoughts of Ruby were threatening to stop that, she couldn't let herself be a mess now. She needed to change the subject. "I-I... don't suppose you've got anything since yesterday, have you?"

Shaking his head, the larger man looked down sadly. "Nah, not just yet. But I really will keep an eye out for you." Then straight away he leant over to lightly nudge her side. "So, you're _the Blake_ right? The one Sun's been pining for over the cold winter months?"

"Oh brother." Neptune couldn't help but comment. Noticing the blush growing in Blake's face, he waved his arm. "Ignore him, he's being a dick. He doesn't seem to get that Sun's just happy there's another Faunus out here."

There was no denial on Sage's behalf. He simply shrugged his shoulders as he crossed his legs. "Well, he talked about you a lot. I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

As Blake looked back toward Sun again, the smile was beginning to form on her face again. He seemed so happy to be here, even if they had nothing but the shirts on their back and a small amount of savings together. Perhaps she'd belonged here after all. Among the only other of her kind, and among those that understood her hardships.

One thing was certain, here, she and Sun could focus on their mission to find the rest of their kind without distraction. There was no point pining over what was lost when they had work to do. And now that she'd be living with Sun, it would be a constant reminder to stay on track. She couldn't afford the distractions anymore. Neither of them could.

But that didn't mean for the rest of the evening she couldn't settle in and feel at home with them.

* * *

 **[[Slightly smaller chapter since I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging not knowing Blake's fate. Unfortunately I shall be leaving you a little longer, as next month I will be writing a separate fic for National Writing Month! It will be a Monochrome Pirate AU with slightly darker themes than this one currently, but it should be very regularly updated as I intend to finish it in the month. Hope to see you there!]]**


	25. The New Search

**FEBRUARY 24TH 6:30PM**

Friday night. Typically it was party night for most students, with endless drinking and recovering from a hangover the day after. But for Ruby, there were no celebrations. She was still too upset to do any kind of celebrating, the wounds were still fresh.

It'd been a week since she asked Blake to leave. A week that felt like an eternity. Blake wasn't there on her sofa in the morning reading a new book, nor was she hogging the bathroom in the evening for a warm bath, nor was she there for Ruby to distract when she cooked dinner. The strangest thing about it all was that the nights where there wasn't a sound at all from the vent was when she truly couldn't sleep.

All this time had passed, and Ruby still hoped Blake would return. She _wished_ that she would. Blake came into her life just as easily as she slipped away. Even if the latter was her own doing, Ruby wished she at least had a sign Blake was safe.

Once more, she looked to the vent. Months since Blake first got in through it, and she never did end up getting it fixed. Not that she would now. If her best friend was ever in any danger, ever absolutely _needed_ to return, she'd leave that door open for her forever.

Maybe she was there now.

It wouldn't surprise her. It could well be that her friend did try and come back, but ended up deciding against it at last minute. Of all the things that were 'Blake-y', anxiety was definitely one. Not knowing what compelled her, she stepped toward the vent, lifting it-

 **Beepbeep-Beeeeep-beepbeep-beep-beeeeeeep!**

The somewhat uplifting ringtone brought Ruby out of her daze. Abandoning the vent, she collected her scroll from her pocket, raising it to her ear once answering. "Hey Pyrrha, what's up?"

"Hello, Ruby." Apart from seeing her occasionally in the dorm, Ruby didn't know Pyrrha well. And she could sense in her voice she wasn't all too comfortable with talking. "Sorry to call you out of the blue like this, but is Yang with you at all?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ruby wandered around the room for something to do as she spoke. "No, not with me. I thought you had her number?"

"I do, but she's not very good at texting or calling back."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me twice. Want me to give her a message?"

"Well... It's somewhat private..." A brief pause on the phone, until she seemed to realise something. "Actually... You went for the trial a week ago as well, didn't you?"

As if she wanted to be reminded of that day even more. Even the mere mention of it was upsetting her. Taking a shaky breath in, she replied as calmly as she could. "I did, yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you experienced any side effects from your dose, or if Yang has."

For a brief moment, Ruby paused. She herself hadn't experienced such side effects, not even a little bit of sickness. But Yang of course had her ears and tail. Since then however, she'd kept herself hidden. As far as she knew, even Weiss was in the dark about that. Keeping such information quiet, Ruby answered politely.

"I haven't, no. But... Ask Yang if she has yourself."

"Like I said, I would if she'd pick up," She nervously laughed. But more seriously, she asked in a much more serious voice. "Can... I ask your advice?"

For a moment, Ruby nodded. And then foolishly remembered that wouldn't be visible through the scroll and answered properly. "Yeah, of course. What is it?"

There was a pause on the other line, followed by a small sigh. Just before Ruby was about to ask what was wrong, she spoke up.

"I've... had a very strange side effect. And I think it's the trial that did it."

"... Oh." Ruby stopped her pacing, leaning back against one of the kitchen counters. "... What do you mean by 'strange side effect'?"

"I mean, very strange." Realising Ruby would need more info, she clarified. "I don't know how to describe it, but... Shall we say, growths? In my hair. They're not very noticeable, but they don't feel like hair. They feel like... Like feathers."

Ruby had completely frozen as Pyrrha went on further. "And not just in my hair, either. My lower back, a lot have appeared there too. When I tried to look in the mirror, it looked so strange, as if I have a... a..."

"A tail?" Ruby guessed. It had to be! This was exactly the same side effects as Yang was having, and now Pyrrha too.

"Y-Yes." She sounded more nervous than Ruby had ever heard in their brief time they knew one another. Anyone would be, it wasn't normal to be calling your friends and telling them you've suddenly got a bird tail. "And it's not just me, Yatsuhashi is another, he said he grew a much longer tail and some kind of horn on his head. And Coco? Coco said she had a small tail and some floppy ears. None of us know where to go, we don't want people to see us like this!"

This was getting stranger by the minute. But as for what to do, Ruby didn't know. While she was told one thing, Yang was told another. There was no telling what was correct anymore. All Ruby could go on was the information she had, and try her best to reassure Pyrrha. Last thing she wanted to do was cause a panic.

"Cinder said the doctor and fill out a form or something. I'm sure they'll be able to fix... whatever this is."

"Hmm... I think Roman said the doctor will laugh this off and not take me seriously. I might try and contact Schnee Dust Co directly about this instead. But thank you anyway, Ruby. I'll try and get in touch with Yang again and see if she's also experienced this."

"Yeah, sure. Hope you get something sorted."

And with that, they both hung up. Such a conversation had only brought more questions and mystery. So Yang wasn't the only one who was experiencing symptoms anymore. The Schnee Dust Company had a lot to answer for.

Which rose the question, why was Roman telling some students to go directly to them, while Cinder was telling people to go to a doctor? And more importantly, why were so many people undergoing these strange symptoms yet she was completely fine?

Just because Blake was gone, didn't mean the investigation was over. And as she walked toward one of the kitchen drawers to find where she'd stored all their written information, she had a new found determination to continue for the sake of her sister.

And deep down, for the sake of Blake too.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 24TH 8:15PM**

It had been a strange week not just for Ruby, but for Weiss also. There had been so much running through her mind the past week. The most obvious one, Faunus were real. The stories she recalled her dad telling her as a child were all true, that legendary people with animal features and fearsome strength really did live in the jungles of the world. Then there was the fact Blake was one. Up until that point, she had never seen Ruby's roommate in the flesh before, and any pictures she did catch had the ears hidden under a small black bow.

The third was the most haunting. All of what Blake said. She'd never met the woman before, but she was so angry. But not a kind of anger from rage. An anger that stemmed from fear. From the sound of it, for good reason.

 _'_ _Your people took me! You all shoved me in a room, experimented on me!'_

Even if she never truly knew her, she could tell she wasn't lying. That kind of raw emotion to a stranger wasn't for nothing. Whether she liked it or not, the Faunus were linked to her in some way. And she needed to investigate.

And as she finished her shift, the perfect time had risen. The offices were mostly abandoned, which gave her the perfect chance to gather information. Once checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was in sight, she then got to work.

Logging into the system, she began to search through the maze of files within the company's network. Being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company had its perks. From the looks of things, she had access to files that no regular employee did, which made it much easier for searching.

 _'Okay, first thing's first. F-A-U-N-U-S.'_

The search brought up no results. She knew it wouldn't, of course. Whoever was behind all this wouldn't be so stupid to name it the very thing they were searching for. Next, a more inclusive search.

 _'V-A-C-U-O.'_

Two folders came up. One was dated far back, well into Weiss's childhood. No doubt that was from the first expedition her father was a part of. The second was dated more recently. Six years ago. That seemed to line up to the second expedition. When she expanded the folder, it brought up a variety of different file types. Mostly text, some graphs sheets, but nothing relating to Faunus she could see.

What was next? The Miracle Dust. That was another mystery that had been on her mind for weeks. Perhaps the files would offer some form of clarity to the ingredients at last.

 _'M-I-R-A-C-L-E D-U-S-T.'_

The list was endless. Seemed that every employee working on it had a separate file for their own findings, making it increasingly difficult to hone in on anything specific. This was going to be a nightmare to search through name after name after-

"... Menagerie Cell Intake?"

It was the only folder that wasn't a name. It never gave away any clues as to what it was, so naturally Weiss's curiosity was piqued. But as she double clicked the folder, an error message appeared.

 _'Error: You do not have access to these files.'_

That was odd. Her status should have given her access to everything within the company. But thankfully, she knew a way around it. Typing away, she took the steps to log herself out, but log in with her own father's account. Yet again, another benefit to knowing her dad so well. She knew his password was hers and Winter's name along with their birthdates.

Once logged in under his name, she tried once again.

 _'Error: You do not have access to these files.'_

"... But that's..." Impossible. The highest authority was still not enough to access that folder. But why? Here she was looking for answers, and had only gained more questions.

It wasn't over yet. If she couldn't access the files, she could at least see who had access. Looking within the file's properties, she was able to search for the file's origin, and it's creator.

 _'CREATED BY USER: CINDER FALL.'_

Right away, alarm bells were ringing in Weiss's head. Not only was this department skipping inspections, but there were clearly things they fully intended to keep hidden from her father. But what on earth could be so bad to justify that? Yet again, it raised more questions. Alarming ones at that, when doubled up with Blake's accusations.

As she logged herself back out the computer system, she came to one conclusion. If she couldn't talk to Blake again, she needed to speak to the next best thing. Ruby herself.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 24TH 10:30PM**

At the very least, the second time on the street was nowhere near as bad as the first. It wasn't the safest place to sleep, or the warmest, and the food wasn't as easy to access nor were the washing facilities brilliant. But at least compared to her first time, she had something. Even if it was just the rear washroom of a restaurant and a makeshift roof of corrugated metal outside.

But it still wasn't quite enough. Although the company was pleasant, it wasn't as good as the roommate she still desperately missed. Ruby. It always went back to her lately, whenever she felt down or upset, she'd always remember the one who let her in and gave her everything. She just missed her so much, regardless of her feelings.

And she didn't even have anyone to tell about it. Everyone around her was none the wiser of how she felt. To them, Ruby was another human, another person unwilling to spare change. But there was so much more. So very much more.

And that was all Blake could think about through her washup. Images of her half dozy smile in the morning when she woke up, the way her face creased up when she laughed too loudly, the genuinely caring look she had when they both sat together in the evening.

It kept her going. It kept her warm as she ran the cold flannel over herself to wash away the dirt and grime and warm when she stepped into the even colder air to dry herself off. No matter how many times she told herself she had to focus on her own species, her mind always wondered back to Ruby when she needed it. And the longer it was only her that knew that, the longer it would.

"Woah, oops! S-sorry!"

When Blake looked over her shoulder, she just caught the sight of Sun leaping back around the corner out of the way again, holding a hand out for her to see. "Didn't know it was still occupied. I wasn't peeping, honest!"

Giggling softly, Blake kept her back to him as she continued to run the towel over her arms. "Don't worry, I believe you. Just stay around the corner till I get some clothes on."

"Yep, no problem!" Sticking to that demand, Sun remained around the corner, running a hand through his hair as he waited patiently. "If it helps, I only saw your back for like, one second."

"I _guess_ I forgive you," She joked, moving on to her next arm to dry it off. "Sorry for hogging the room for this long though. Washing just... gives me that time to think."

Despite Blake assuming otherwise, Sun had noticed a difference in Blake's attitude since she arrived. While she'd grown to be comfortable in their presence, in the evenings she was different. She always wanted to be alone, and always took forever to wash up, as though she were avoiding them. There was sadness in her, no motivation to do much talking. It was as though she was grieving. He didn't know Ruby that well himself, but she was still the one that put Blake up for months. She obviously meant something to her. Now seemed a better time than any to ask.

"About Ruby?"

Blake had to stop mid way through wiping her face. It was one thing to have the thoughts racing through her own head, but hearing them from someone else's mouth was different. It caught her by surprise.

Trying to coax her out of her shell more, Sun went on. "You know, you never did tell me what went down with her. One minute, you're spending Christmas togethe -"

"Hanukah." Blake corrected once again.

"- Spending _Hanukah_ together, the next she sends you packing. I don't get it."

Glaring out into space, Blake found her grasp on the towel becoming a little tighter. She growled under her breath. "Of course you wouldn't get it. You never liked her."

"Sorry but if you don't give me anything to go on other than she threw you out, I never will." He snapped right back, looking in the direction of the open space without stepping out just yet. Blake hadn't quite given the word it was safe to do so. "So... prove me wrong. Tell me about her."

With a deep sigh, Blake looked over her shoulder in Sun's direction. In the end, he was right. And so she as she slid her clothes back on again, she explained everything.

She told him how Ruby first cooked for her when she was first caught, and then how she took her in when she was wounded. She went on to the offer during the holidays, about how it meant that she was typically a family affair, yet Ruby invited her to it. She told him about their time out by the lake, the snowball fight, then the star gazing in the evening.

Then there were the smaller things. The evenings they'd curl up on the sofa together, her reading and Ruby playing her games. Sometimes Ruby would fall asleep against her, and the two would just end up sleeping there together. When she finally had her clothes back on again, she stepped out from around the corner, folding her arms across her chest.

"She's one of the most selfless people I've ever met," She could barely look him in the eye, feeling embarrassed that she went on for too long. But there was still so much more to tell. "Not _human._ The most selfless _person._ Even when I was back in Vacuo, no one in my clan was as caring and understanding as her. Sure, they kept me safe and fed, but I was just..."

She sighed deeply, looking off as she ran a hand through her hair. "It was so long ago, but I remember how I felt back then. I was just another number, someone to keep our line going. But she made me feel like more than that. And she still does. Even now when I think about her, I just get so excited and happy. But knowing that, and knowing how I messed up and she might hate me, it _hurts._ It hurts so much..."

A moment of silence followed in the room. In which time, Blake continued to avoid eye contact, and instead paced back to lean against the closest wall. Sun could only run a hand over his chin as he thought of what to say, sighing himself gently as he composed himself. But he'd heard enough to figure it out.

"You and her were more than just friends, weren't you?"

At which point, Blake wasn't even surprised anymore. It had been bottled up all this time, and even at the possible risk of judgement by her only remaining friend, it was better than containing it any longer. She kept her gaze to the ground to try and stop him noticing the tears that were forming.

" I wanted to be."

While she expected Sun to be disgusted or try to talk her out of it in some way, the reaction was very different. After the brief pause it took for the words to settle, Blake felt the warm embrace closing in around her, and Sun's head resting on her shoulder as he pulled her into a warm hug. Such close affections after so long shocked her, had her unable to do anything other than look out with wide eyes in shock.

"It's okay," Sun reassured her, rubbing her shoulder as he held her close. "It's gonna be okay. Ruby doesn't sound like she threw you out for no reason. God... I misjudged her."

No longer holding back, Blake couldn't quite push past the lump that formed in her throat when she tried to talk. Instead, she returned the embrace, and nuzzled her head into his neck as she sobbed, allowing the tears to fall. Each sob, Sun merely held her still, gently rubbing her shoulders again and again in the hopes of helping in some way. Even if it wasn't perfect, it was helping Blake let out the pent up emotion she'd bottled up for weeks.

"But what if it's not?" She managed to mumble. "W-What if... i-if she never forgives me? You've been around them longer and you said it y-yourself, Sun; these people put t-themselves before anyone else."

"But Ruby isn't like them." He reassured her, pulling back from their hug and holding her cheeks in his hand, making sure he had eye contact with her. "I was wrong to lump her with them, especially after you told me how well she treated you, and especially when I have the people here that I have. I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

Blake sniffed once again, still avoiding eye contact as she rubbed away more of her tears, moving away Sun's hands in the process. "It doesn't matter. Sitting here crying isn't going to make her love me. Nor is it going to find the other faunus."

Although Sun agreed, he shook his head gently, holding her shoulder instead. "No. No, Blake, this isn't a contest. Finding the other Faunus is important, but what good is bottling up your emotions? It's just gonna make you sick, and you can't save anyone if you're too sick to do it."

Slowly nodding, Blake wiped away yet more tears before they became obvious, deeply sighing to calm herself down as best she could. As much as she agreed, she wouldn't allow herself to be this way all evening. She let it out, that was that. Time to move on, just as she always did before. And insistent on doing that, she used the chance to change the subject.

"About that, the reason I lunged at Ruby's friend... I think she's connected."

Sun tilted his head, still worried, but wanting to hear her out. "How do ya mean?"

"At least, wherever she works? It's definitely connected." Stepping away from Sun and out of his grip, she took the moment to pace around the room, collecting her thoughts. "The coat she wore had that same emblem, the two-slipper-thing that looks kinda like a heart. From what Ruby said, she works with the Schnee Dust Company, that place that makes the drug trials for the students at the college."

"Oookay you briefly mentioned that, yeah." Watching her as she paced around, he leant back against the wall. "I'll bite. How's that connected?"

"The trial is supposed to give humans everything we can do naturally. Immunity to diseases, increased healing properties, all that stuff. Ruby's sister Yang took it, but it didn't just do that." She turned to face him, looking more determined than upset from now. "It gave her ears and a tail. It gave her _Faunus features._ "

"It _what?!"_ Sun shouted in shock, but suddenly ended shaking his hands. "Wait wait wait, they made a drug that turns humans into Faunus? That's crazy! Why would they even need that?!"

"I don't know, but it gets worse," She continued to explain, "They're not just Faunus they're... They're _more_ than that. When I felt Yang pull me off Weiss, she did it so effortlessly, as though I weighed nothing at all. I know she's a strong girl anyway, and we have a little bit extra strength if she was just turned into a faunus, but she could never be _that strong_ on that alone _._ "

"You said ears _and_ a tail too. Faunus only have one animal feature. That's impossible naturally, that had to be made."

But their moment in deep thought was interrupted when the back door swung open. Neptune. From the way he burst in and looked to the other two with a shocked expression, he'd been in a rush to find them.

"You two, Sage just got back," Right away he pointed back out the door from where he came. "You're gonna wanna hear this."

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 24TH 10:52PM**

"I've been around here for years and ain't ever felt so nervous talkin' to someone."

Sun and Blake had seated themselves around with the rest of the group. Sage was famous for his stories, many of which were true ones he'd seen with his own eyes and told to people of all ages at the local community halls. If anyone needed information about anything, he was the one to go to. A factor Blake learnt more about over the week. But he'd asked for Blake specifically for this tale.

"I get all kinds of folk asking me what I've seen around the city; parents lookin' for runaway kids, police looking for missing suspects. Heck, I had one guy ask if I'd seen a girl in a cosplay! But this guy, he knew about Faunus."

That alone got the group's attention. Not many humans knew of the word, which spoke enough about what kind of person this was. But he clarified further. "He asked cat eared Faunus, specifically. I didn't get to see his face, but he knows you exist."

Blake couldn't help but worry. It couldn't be Ruby, she wasn't at all intimidating. The only other possible people were those in the Schnee Dust Company, but that would mean they'd have known she survived the gunfire. Paired with the knowledge of how Sun was chased by one of the associates over the holiday period, it wasn't a good sign.

"Could be someone who works for Cinder... Did he have orange hair? Top hat, cane?"

"No, nothing extra like that, exactly." Sage scratched his head, trying to form an accurate description. "He was tall, was wearing these weird robes and a hood... I kinda thought he was doing a Naruto cosplay or somethin' at first glance. But then I kinda noticed there was a few scars on his face. Like, across his eyes. It was like somethin' from a damn D'n'D game or somethin."

While Sun seemed even more confused and worried about this description, oddly enough Blake was relaxing. That description seemed all too familiar to her. To someone she had nearly given up hope in seeing again. After all this time, could it be Adam?

"Sage, did this guy have red hair?" She then also pointed to the top of her head. "And horns? I know you said he had a hood but-"

"Now that you mention it, the hood did sorta bump up like there was somethin' under there... But yeah. The dude had red hair." Already Sage could sense she was onto something. "Is he someone you know?"

Blake nodded all the more, even beginning to smile. That was definitely him. And after all this time he'd kept to his word and was seeking her out again. "Adam. He's the reason I'm free in the first place."

Sun looked in Blake's direction. This was the first he'd heard of anything to do with Blake's escape. Asides from a few details, Blake didn't talk about her ordeal with him, even less so about her escape. But while he wanted to trust his friend's judgement, something felt wrong. It was purely a feeling in his own gut, but the name, the way Sage spoke about him and then Blake's disregard of it also had alarm bells ringing.

Not noticing the worrisome look Sun was giving, Blake needed to know more. "Did he say anything else? Where he was heading?"

"Kinda ominously..." Sage also didn't seem too happy. "But he said he'd find you in a couple of day's time. 'Where she first woke up.' Does that mean anything to you?"

Blake nodded. The early memories once she was free weren't so easily forgotten. In light of everything, that location was obvious. "The back of the dorm buildings. That's how I got into the habit of hiding in the dorm vents, it was the first place I knew." Looking out blankly, she wondered to herself. "Maybe he'd been looking for me all this time..."

"Bloody'ell. Talk about a tall dark stranger, eh?" Scarlet remarked with a small laugh. "What'cha gonna do next?"

"Go find him, of course." There was no question. While her goal to save the rest of her kind was still there, she had to find Adam again. "He can help us with our search, he's probably been trying to free the others already like he did with me."

"Are you really sure about that?" Sun had tried his best to remain quiet for her benefit, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had. "You have plenty of time to change your mind. You heard what Sage said, the dude seemed really ominous."

But Blake wasn't deterred. In fact, she appeared more offended at the possible implications. "He's saved my life, Sun. This will be the first time I've seen him again in months. I can't ignore that."

"It just seems kinda... I dunno. It just seems kinda sketchy, y'know?"

"Well, you don't have to come with me." When that appeared to worry Sun even more, Blake shrugged her shoulders. "I survived long enough on my own, and we're not tied by the hip. If he knows something, it'll help us."

"Yeah... I guess." Not wanting to offend her any further, he refused to comment anymore. There was plenty of time, but Blake didn't seem the type to change her mind so suddenly. Especially not if it was someone so close to her. In the end, all he could do was hope for the best. But still the thought constantly ran through his mind.

 _'It won't help us if something happens to you, though.'_


	26. The Card

**FEBRUARY 27TH 9:23AM**

"I think it's just a quick check up, no biggy..."

The words barely registered to Ruby's ears. It was the tenth night in a row of terrible sleep, and it was beginning to take its toll on her. She'd barely managed to get herself up to let Yang in to use her shower, and sat numbly on the sofa, humming to seem as though she were listening. Not even the silly singing of her sister while she had been in the shower was enough to wake her from her saddened daze.

But the drop in mood didn't go unnoticed. Yang knew deep down the reason for it was Blake's goodbye. She felt her ears droop when she could see for herself how much Ruby missed her, and felt guilty in knowing it was her suggestion. But regardless, she stuck by her own words. Even if her sister was upset, she was safe.

While that was her main goal, she didn't want her sister to remain sad forever. Finishing up with drying her hair and ears with the towel, Yang looked back to her sister with an equally saddened expression. Moving to the arm of the chair, she sat by Ruby's side, and lightly patted her shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. It's just something to get used to."

Ruby could only sink down into the sofa, sighing sadly. "I don't wanna get used to it. Not while I know she hasn't got anywhere to go out there."

"C'mon, don't be like that." Her light grip on her shoulder tightened, just to assure her. "She was totally fine on her own before, she can survive again. Blake's tough."

But Ruby didn't reply again. While in her head she knew that was true, in her heart she wasn't so sure. The truth was, Blake _wasn't_ totally fine on her own before. Aside from the bullet wound, she was _starving_. It took a long time for her to get stronger, and longer to come out her shell. Now the process would be reset.

Sighing sadly herself, Yang hauled herself up from the sofa. "I know you're worried, but it's for the best. You did everything you could." The words were half hearted, as though Yang herself didn't believe them. But she had other things to worry about. As she tucked the lion tail into the back of her trousers, that was enough of a reminder.

Pulling her beanie hat over her ears, Yang knew she could do nothing more. "Well, you got my cell if you need me." When she walked toward the door, she hesitated by it once it was open, looking back to where Ruby sat on the sofa. "For anything, I mean. Cause sitting around here alone, it's just gonna make you feel worse."

All Ruby offered in response was a small shrug, and she looked away from the door instead.

Once the door clicked shut behind Yang when she left, Ruby flopped over and lay down on the sofa properly. Yet again she was asking herself the question; how could everything have come to this? She could barely sleep or eat anymore, barely do a thing without wishing Blake was there. It was far more than just missing a friend. It felt like grief that she couldn't explain to anyone. She felt as though she'd lost far more than a friend.

Once more she looked at the vent. Still no fix after all this time. As usual, she was hoping Blake would come back. Last time that happened, it took a month. Ruby didn't know if she could last that long. Getting herself up, she headed toward the vent again. Anything so she could think of the memories.

 _'It feels like years.'_ She thought to herself as she looked at the cover. _'But it was only September when I saw you in the vent looking back at me. God I feel so dumb for thinking you were a rat or something. Even if I was just one letter off..."_

Holding a hand on the cover, she held her breath. She knew Blake wouldn't be there deep down, but she wanted to relive the memory. Finally, she pulled it open again, and stared into the darkness. Where her and Blake first met.

Though her eyebrow was raised. There was something in there that she wasn't expecting. Leaning up as best she could, she reached in and pulled the objects from the vent. Out of any possible things she'd see in there, this was definitely one of the last things on the list. A small rectangular box, with a pink ribbon tied around it, along with a small heart shaped label stuck to it. Curiously, she held it to her ear, lightly shaking it to rattle what was inside. Chocolates. But in addition to that, there was something even stranger.

A pink Envelope. One with her name written on it, accompanied with two hearts either side the name. That handwriting was very familiar. Curiosity continued to grow within her, and she gently turned it over and opened it up.

Ruby gasped. It was a valentines card. One that had a small, cute, black cat on the cover.

 _'Roses are red, my eyes are green. You're the cutest girl, I've ever seen.'_

It was probably the cheesiest line Ruby had ever read, but regardless she opened it up. And sure enough there was a message inside.

"Ruby," She read aloud, leaning back against the kitchen cupboard. "When you entered my world, you made it so much brighter than I thought it ever could be. With your perfect smile, your amazing, bubbly personality, your beautiful eyes. Everything about you is like a dream come true, and I only hope this card can give you a fraction of the happiness you've given me..."

She looked to the bottom. There was no signature, nothing but the usual 'from ?' as put in most valentines cards. But the handwriting... She knew it was familiar. She knew it could come from no one else. Blake.

Suddenly she was looking back at it as though it were made of gold, like it was the most precious thing she owned. She read it again, then again. These weren't the kind of words that one would say to a good friend. Or even a best friend. Tears were beginning to form when she had a shocking revelation. One that came far too late.

"Holy shiz... She _loves_ me."

Ruby ended up covering her mouth once the words left her mouth. That was why Blake was so devastated about leaving. That was why she'd been so awkward about cuddling closer in their last few weeks. It explained everything. Blake had fallen in love with her, and was going to use Valentines to come out and admit it. Chances were, if Yang hadn't grown her faunus features that day, she would have done it.

Ruby'd never met anyone like Blake before. Even if she wasn't a human like her, the _person_ she was, was incredible. A smart, determined and kind natured women, who was willing to put the feelings of others before her own and do anything for a just cause. If there was anyone that she could ever fall in love with, it would be a person just like Blake. In the end, the more Ruby thought about it, the more she began to realise.

The feeling was mutual.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

A quieter knock brought her out of that daze. Quietly she packed the card and box into her hoodie's pocket, wiping her tears on her sleeve as best she could to hide all evidence of how torn she felt. When all she wanted was to go to bed and cry, guests was the last thing she wanted. But regardless, she spoke up. "W-Who's there?"

"Could you just let me in?" Weiss. Definitely not a guest she wanted at this time given that she was also partially to blame for Blake getting away. But when Ruby didn't reply, an annoyed grunt came from her. "I know you're still upset and I'm probably the last person you're wanting to see, but this is super important. Please?"

Sadly sniffing, Ruby did as asked and walked to the door to open it. Weiss wasted no time in entering, quickly closing the door behind her and heading toward Ruby's sofa.

Whatever it is Weiss had to tell her, it seemed there could be no risk of it getting further than the dorm room. Before Ruby could answer any further questions about the rush, Weiss was placing her bag on the sofa, pulling out a ring binder full of various documents. Most of which all bared the same slipper symbol that Blake had been so angry at Weiss for.

"You were onto something." She flicked to one particular document, one that showed a printed screen cap of all of the file names, along with a screen cap of the error messages when she tried to access the out of place file. Removing them from the binder and handing them over to Ruby, she continued. "When you first suggested the Faunus and the company were connected I thought it was impossible. But after seeing Blake, and hearing what she said, I did some digging."

Confused, Ruby looked at what was in her hand, eyebrow raising in confusion. "Menagerie Cell... wha? What is this?"

"It's a folder of files I found when I accessed everything on Miracle Dust," Weiss clarified. "Everything in there was in folders that were named after each of the staff that worked on it. Except that one. The word 'cell' seems to suggest an area. Or a storage facility. Especially with the word 'intake' after it."

Looking to the cap intently, Ruby read it over and over again. It didn't take much to know that the word Menagerie also meant 'cage', which tallied up with the traumatic past Blake told her before. A room she was imprisoned in for years. But what got her most was the last word.

"Blake said she had her blood taken when she was imprisoned. What if that's the 'intake' part?"

"That's what I thought, since she kinda yelled that in my face. Either way though, just one faunus could never be enough for all the testing just to manufacture the drug, so there has to be more." Pointing to the next file, she went on. "But I can't look at it to find out. No one can, not even my dad's username could log me into this and get me access to it."

"If he doesn't have access... Who does?"

Turning to the final page in the binder, Weiss showed one of the last pictures. A screencap of the file properties, including who made the file.

"Cinder." Weiss's eyes narrowed when she pointed at the name. "She created this folder, and she was there on the second expedition to Vacuo. She will have definitely known what Faunus are. And all this secrecy, then the sudden department appearing..."

It seemed Weiss and her were on the same lines. While it was awful to think about Blake's past again, and everything that had just happened, Ruby couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with determination. The trial she took didn't yield the evidence they needed to link the Faunus with the Schnee Dust Company, but Blake's words accompanied with these files did. It took the four of them to get their evidence together for Weiss's father when he returned.

Talking of 'four' of them...

"Wait... Where was Yang headed today?"

Eyebrow raising, Weiss looked up confused. "She's... just got an appointment to see Torchwick to do with the trials... Look, I think this is way more impo-"

"Oh no..." That wasn't good. Ruby had seen numerous times Cinder and Torchwick together. But added in with how close he seemed to want to be with Yang, and other fighters for that matter; And also that it seemed only the fighters were displaying Faunus features...

 _'They're after a specific type...'_

Ruby was already dashing to fetch her shoes, quickly shoving them on as fast as she could to make a move, leaving a very confused Weiss rushing after her.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?! UGH you're just as impossible as your sister!"

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 27TH 10:15AM**

A mixture of emotions were going through Blake's head as she waited at the rear of the college dorm block. Excitement, fear, nervousness; even if it was just the place for the dumpsters, this place was a sight she'd grown more familiar as the times she met with Sun rather than where she first awoke when freed, but not a sight she was used to seeing in the daylight. Nevertheless, this was where she'd been lead by Sage in the hopes of meeting with her saviour once more.

 _'I can't believe I'm gonna see Adam again after all this time'_

The thought was bringing a smile to her face. At last she had the strength to do something, to assist him in his efforts to assist the others. At least that's what she hoped was happening. Blake had no idea why Sun was so uneasy about her coming here. After all, such an important part of her life returning, surely that was a good thing.

Peeking around the corner to the college clock tower, she started to grow anxious waiting. She didn't like being out in the open, even if the bow on her head was protecting her identity. But nor did she like being so close to the dorm block when it was against Ruby's wishes. No matter how much she wanted to go back, she wasn't about to abuse that trust. Enough damage had been done.

 _'I wonder if she's in...'_

Distracted, she looked to the vent. Maybe a quick visit wouldn't hurt. Just a quick two minutes to see her face again, maybe even hear her voice. Oh how she missed her laugh so much. Maybe she could spare just five minu-

 **MRPH?!**

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth out of nowhere, and she was being pulled backwards. Out of sight, away from the vent and away from the open to behind the dumpsters. Very quickly Blake was yanking at the hand to pull it away, or desperately trying to look around to the cause. But that was revealed when she felt a furry tail wrap around her wrist and stop her doing so.

"Sun?!"

"SHHHHut the heck up!" Her monkey tailed friend was keeping his voice down, holding himself low to the ground by her side as he tried to peek around the dumpsters, looking out for something.

But that raised more questions for Blake, and more anger. How dare he ruin this for her! "What are you doing?! I said I can look after myse-"

"I said shut it!" Once again he covered her mouth, cutting her off midsentence. But as he continued to keep Blake quiet, the sound of footsteps could be heart. Not the usual thing to hear around somewhere so out the way unless it was garbage day.

As the footsteps grew closer, Sun drew his head back, lowering his hand from Blake's mouth gently as he focused more on listening out for the faintest sounds. With a twitching of the bow on her head, so did she. They seemed to pause for a while, but eventually there was a brief amount of static from some sort of radio, then voice speaking into it.

"Checked the perimeter again. There's still no one here, boss."

The two continued to listen more intently as the footsteps continued again and he went on with one side of the conversation. "Yeah, well there ain't exactly anywhere they can go back here for me to check."

Both Sun and Blake looked to each other in confusion, but continued to listen.

"Look, you can either keep me patrolling this lil patch of trash all day or I can do the job you first gave me. The fighters you wanted are already in the minibus waiting to go, they're gettin' kinda impatient."

After a brief pause, the voice chuckled. "Never give up, do you? Alright, I'll have one more look after the drop if that'll make you happy. I'll check in with you later." The footsteps began to pace away after that point. Whoever it was headed back toward the college and away from the two of them.

Once it was safe, Sun breathed a heavy sigh of relief. However he instantly flinched when he felt a tap against his head from Blake.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"What is your problem?!" Blake glared back at him, still keeping her voice fairly low in case whoever's voice they heard was still nearby. "One week with you and you already think I can't look after myself without you?"

"When the hell have I ever said that?!" Rubbing his head gently, he narrowed his eyes in Blake's direction. "God, I was just worried, that's all! Am I not even allowed to worry about you?"

"Not when I've told you there's no reason to!" Finally standing back up again and making her way out from behind the dumpsters, she continued to growl; "This is a friend! And not just a human friend like Ruby, another Faunus like us!"

"Then he won't mind me being here then, will he?" Following Blake as she started to wander around, he continued to look around as much as he could. The daytime made the poor boy a lot more nervous than he usually would be, even someone as confident in his skills as him. "I don't want to feel like this, alright? But I could never forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to help."

Rolling her eyes, Blake continued to wander toward the college itself, remaining convinced Adam was still around somewhere. He _had to be._ "Fine! Fine, fine, _fine!_ But don't act surprised when he turns out to be one of the good guys like us, like I've been telling you all along."

"UGH! Why are you acting like such a jerk because I care about you being safe!"

He continued to follow, keeping to her trail as she wandered around the building, toward the main college itself and away from the dorm complex. Even if this was the first time seeing it in the day, he wasn't here to sight see. He was too focused on not getting caught, and keeping his friend from walking straight into danger. "Like I said, I don't _want_ to be right about him! I want you to prove me wrong and for us to have another person we can tru-"

When Blake froze up and stopped walking, he snapped shut. As they peered around one of the walls, they saw said minivan the voice was talking about.

Queuing outside of it were a group of students, all well toned, fit individuals with one thing in common; they all had different animal features in various places. For a red haired girl, there seemed to be feathers in both her hair and around her lower back, poking out just above her waistline. For a smaller ginger girl, a pair of rounded rodent ears and a small, nubby tail. And for a much taller, dark skinned man, a set of horns on his nose, accompanied with a thin tail with hair on the end. Yang was not the only one after all.

Speaking of which...

"Dibs on front seat." Blake recognised the voice of her Ruby's sister and saw her right away talking to the taller hatted figure, one who only nodded in response, which made her sigh.

"Usually when the college does school trips, the zoo's _outside_ the van, am'a'right?"

"Oh Blondie, you're hilarious." The man smirked, beginning to encourage the students to climb into the vehicle one by one, seeming not to mind speaking to Yang a little moment.

But that was definitely the voice they heard speaking just. Not only that, but Sun recognised him from another time as well. "That's definitely the guy that chased me before you got back from Hanukah."

"It's all connected. Whatever they're made from, it's connected to the Faunus for sure." Blake watched all the more as Yang followed the rest of them onto the van. Blacked out windows were enough of a sign, what better way to transport a group of strange looking students in broad daylight without a single person realising.

"Wait..." Suddenly her heart began to drop. She remembered what happened just before she left, their plan to gather evidence to nail the company properly. Ruby had taken it. If Yang was there, willingly travelling with everyone else who'd taken the Miracle Dust, then chances were...

"Ruby..." She uttered quietly as she thought to herself; _'No, they can't take Ruby!'_

When she heard the van start up, she looked around to Sun with a panicked expression. "We gotta follow that van!"

"Suddenly Adam's not priority number one, huh?"

All Sun received in response was a glare. But that didn't stop the fact of how true it was. It didn't matter if he was around waiting for her despite how long it had been or how much she looked up to him. If there was even the tiniest chance Ruby was in danger, she needed to be the priority. Whether she hated her at this point or not was irrelevant, if Ruby was under threat and she wasn't there, she'd never forgive herself. Funnily enough she ended up understanding Sun's worries after all.

* * *

 **FEBRUARY 27TH 10:25AM**

"Just wait a minute, Ruby Rose! You get back here and explain this properly!"

In her haste to get moving, Ruby had little time to express the sheer danger Yang was in. Weiss managed to hear her ramble about the vaccine, and something about a side effect, how it was just the fighters; but she didn't understand a word of it. In her attempt to make it clearer, Weiss repeated some of the words as she ran after her.

"What side effects are you talking about? She's been fine! There's been literally no difference in her at all, other than her suddenly liking beanie hats."

" _Under_ the hat!"

There was no time to clarify what that meant any further, and nor would she want to as she saw the main building to her sight. But to her horror, she was too late. The minivan full of students was already pulling away from the main entrance, and already picking up speed as it exited the college campus. They'd missed it.

"No! Damnit!" That was all Ruby managed to call out as she watched it drive past and into the distance, grabbing her hair and pulling out of pure frustration. Missed by mere seconds. Not only had Blake gone from her life, but Yang was in real danger of doing so as well. She couldn't let that happen!

"We gotta go after them!"

Just catching her breath after Ruby, Weiss looked on in the direction the van headed with an equally concerned expression. She didn't understand, but she could see how worried Ruby was. With everything going on, she could believe the danger Yang was in was very real. And before Ruby made another dash for it, she held onto her arm.

"We'll never make it on foot, but I know how we can."

With a small nod of understanding, Ruby followed Weiss back to the dorms again. This was bigger than any kind of lesson, bigger than anything she planned on doing with Blake even. If everything was true, this really would end up as a rescue mission. For that, she needed all the help she could get.

While Weiss prepared Yang's precious motorbike for them to leave on, Ruby went back to her dorm to fetch her school project. The Crescent Rose. The sleepless nights did help her in her progress of building it, but it was far from complete. As it was, it could only fire rubber bullets and transform into the scythe form. Not the best thing to rush in with, but when it was their only weapon, what choice did they have?

Attaching it to her backpack, she rushed out to Weiss again where she had the motorbike running, wasting no time in hopping on behind her and holding on.

"You do know how to drive this right?"

The bike suddenly jerked forward and startled them both. "Uh... I don't have a license, if that's what you mean." Another jerk as she shifted the gears. "But Yang taught me enough to get from A to B."

Swallowing, Ruby held tight. "I guess that'll have to do!"

Weiss obviously agreed when she finally got the right gear, and was able to accelerate off onto the road and after the van. They simply hoped they could make it in time.

* * *

 **[[Oops, uploaded without editing. But thanks for waiting for the next chapter! I'd like to work on Remnants of Heart next but stay tuned :)]]**


End file.
